FateShinobi
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Minato split up, and sealed the Kyuubi halves into his wife and child, as well as sealing the remains of his chakra in them as a safe measure. Kushina fled from Konoha and Kyuubi has a solution to their problem, they just needed help from someone to do it. Years later, Kushina and three-year-old Naruko fell on top of poor Matou Kariya after traveling worlds. Rewritten!
1. Costly Freedom

Costly Freedom

In a moonlit night, a woman with long flowing red hair is desperately fleeing eastwards far away from her village.

Not long ago, what should have been a happy yet strenuous moment for her and her husband became tragedy of epic proportions because of a masked man calling himself Uchiha Madara who threatened her child by blackmailing Minato into choosing their daughter and letting her be kidnapped, and tear Kyuubi out of her by force. Then with the Hiraishin formula on her stomach, Minato got to her after five minutes and forced Madara to flee, and they both had to deal with a controlled Kyuubi. Minato was forced to split the beast in half, and seal the halves into her-to save her life and the other half in their daughter Rasen.

Minato hoped that his family would be happy in Konoha by living as usual.

Kushina knew better.

Sure, her case was secret. But with Kyuubi out in the open, Sandaime would be forced to tell the public the truth that they would demand after one hell of a night, and just for having the halves of Kyuubi living among them imprisoned within her and her daughter, they would be shunned, ostracized and endure cruelty. And they're both females. She fled regardless of her regenerating injuries. Her vitality has yet to fail her after all! She regained it after having Kyuubi in her again after losing the gift as an Uzumaki because of Madara's stunt on her. She had a long night ahead of her. She sealed away her husband's body for her to properly burn later, not wanting her husband's death to be defiled if anyone was bastard enough to summon him by Edo Tensei. Then fled the opposite direction of Uchiha Madara, cursing him for her family's fate. She and Minato had big dreams of a happy family. Things were perfect! Yet this man...

**You are not safe here as long as there's an Uchiha in this world...** Kushina was startled by her Kyuubi's voice.

'You're back to sanity eh?' Kushina mused while fleeing with her newborn baby in her arms. Kyuubi lost his sanity when Madara controlled him into blindly attacking Konoha in a berserker rage and could not listen to her.

**Pretty much when that blonde flesh-bag split me in half!** Kyuubi rumbled. **The pain was enough to wake me from his control. As long as Uchiha lives, you will never know peace...he'll be back again for my halves.** he said. **So I have an offer.**

'An offer?'

**Yes...you need someone to do it for you though. Because if you do it, you'll regret it big time. Choose well because this person will endure the consequences for you.** Kushina swallowed. WHO will do it for her?

'Er...what consequences?'

**Their time will be robbed from them. In other words, immortality by no longer aging and be affected by illness unless they used said jutsu while ill of course.** Kushina shuddered at the implications. **And the caster can never touch the person, people or thing they chucked using this jutsu. Sooo who do you choose? Choose well, Kushina. Someone who would enjoy eternal youth, that is.**

'Er they CAN be killed, right?' Kushina deadpanned. 'Not everyone would like immortality when a century or two went by!'

**Of course. The usual method by weapon or decapitation.** then Kushina grinned.

'I know just the person!'

xxx

Three weeks later...Kushina located Senju Tsunade in a bar. 'It has been a while...Tsunade-sama.'

'K-Kushina!' Tsunade sputtered out as Shizune gaped at the woman they long thought dead and she came filthy and terribly lost weight. 'You're alive!'

'...more or less.' said Kushina with a strained smile.

'I'd like to hear your story, Kushina.' said Tsunade as she motioned for the young woman to sit down. 'What happened that caused the Kyuubi Attack?' Kushina told her what happened that night despairingly, shocking the two Medics. 'I-I see...so that's the truth behind the attack. But that had to be someone posing as Uchiha Madara...grandfather killed him in the Valley of the End and that story is famous. So there's no way that's him. The question is which Uchiha is it?'

'I don't really know, Tsunade-sama, but Konoha is no longer a safe place for us because I thought the same thing...that and what the people will do to me and Naruko after demanding the truth from Hiruzen-sama whose political power weakened after Minato became Hokage...Konoha thinks I'm dead and it better stay that way.' she said softly.

'And you don't look so good because you slightly lost weight. You most likely avoided civilization.' Shizune remarked. 'Are both of you OK?'

'...we could use some food right now...' said Kushina with a sigh. 'I need to eat to have milk for Naruko. And as Jinchuuriki...we eat a lot.' she said wearily as an understatement.

'Right...let's stuff some meat down your throat.' said Tsunade kindly as she ordered a lot of food from the waiter. She can afford to, as she hit the jackpot...and Kushina came. Kushina recovered in the care of the two medics. Her chakra coils greatly suffered from the 'brutal yanking' as Kushina put it, that her ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu is greatly compromised...she can only use low-level jutsus at her current self as well as medical ninjutsu. So to compensate for this, Kushina trained hard in taijutsu and learned how to be a Medic under Tsunade and Shizune for three years, while telling the women of her plans.

Because Tsunade uses a rejuvenating jutsu to look youthful out of a typical woman's denial of their aging, Kushina thought she was perfect for what Kyuubi has in store. She would become ageless and unaffected by time except death. The price was Tsunade can never touch Kushina and Naruko ever again when they go through the jutsu as a side-effect of this jutsu as they may meet in the past or future but they can never touch each other as they are from a different era not yet existing or in the future, that Tsunade is not 'their Tsunade'. And there's no telling where they'll end up in. Past? Present, just thrown elsewhere? Future? Somewhere else in the world at present date? Or another world? Tsunade took care of her distant relatives while preparing herself for the inevitable that she would lose two more of her family members to keep them away from the Uchiha claiming to be Uchiha Madara. Which is why she also enjoyed her time with little Rasen, Kushina's daughter who is quite, the bundle of blonde joy.

And she was sad to see them go indeed that gaining a body of eternal, healthy youth was a pyrrhic victory.

And so, on a full moon after Naruko's third birthday...

'This is it, Kushina.' said Tsunade as after a birthday party with little Rasen fast asleep...Kushina packed everything she and Naruko owned in scrolls in a zipper pouch around her hip. 'Its the full moon tonight, one of the jutsu's requirements.'

'Yes...thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama, Shizune.' said Kushina softly and sadly. She would be leaving her home of three years and one month, and her only family left in the world.

'Is there really no other way, Kushina?' Shizune asked her anxiously. Kushina shook her head.

'As long as the Uchiha lives, we will be in constant paranoia and I want Naruko to have a happy, carefree life without always watching her back and fearing every man she comes across.' said Kushina stiffly. 'Its a miracle nothing happened so far...but luck will not be on our side forever. We have to be far away from anything related to Uchiha in this world even if it meant ending up in one hell of a place or back or forward in time. I know I can fight but I also can't worry for her safety at the same time.'

'I see...I guess this is goodbye then.' said Tsunade as she resolved herself to do this. They went out to a clearing outside the village they lived in. The women cast mournful looks at each other while Kushina carried Naruko in her arms. Tsunade took a deep breath.

'Here I go.' she said. She formed the hand seals of Saru, Tatsu, Tori, Tora, Mi and a clap of her hands as a black vortex appeared above the air.

'Thank you for everything...' said Kushina when by the darkness, Jiraiya showed up.

'Tsunade! Kushina!' he cried as Kushina gasped at his arrival.

'Kushina, hurry!' Tsunade cried as Kushina jumped into the vortex with Naruko and the portal swallowed them to Jiraiya's disbelief.

'Tsunade, what the hell is going on here?!' was the last thing Kushina heard as the portal closed.

'...sorry, Jiraiya-sama.' Kushina mused apologetically with a tearful look on her face. 'You'll never see your goddaughter ever again. And she'll never know you forever either.' Upon parting from their only family, Kushina let the portal take her and Naruko to wherever...until a pathway opened.

Rather, it dropped them on someone. 'Gah!'

'Owww...'

Naruko woke up from the fall. '? Kaasan? Where...this no hotel.' she said as she saw that they were in the streets.

'Uhhh I can explain hunny...' Kushina fumbled out awkwardly, wondering what place did they end up in because the architecture was so...different.

'Ano...can you two get OFF me?' came the mumbled out words under Kushina looked down to see that she was sitting on a man.

'Kyaa! Sorry!' she quickly got off him.

'Mattaku, if you're using magic to travel, at least do it right!' the man grumbled. 'At this rate, you'll expose our kind to humanity and you'll be in trouble by the Association for this!'

'Er...you're rather taking this in well...' Kushina blinked. 'And what Association...?


	2. Huge Family

Huge Family

Three Years later...

Matou Kushina was cooking breakfast for her family of eight. Yes, **eight**.

In the year after being taken in by Kariya in Misaki Town, the two lived together for a while before they fell in love and officially married although it was a very private affair. Well, Kushina and Naruko doesn't have relatives in this world and Kariya wanted nothing to do with his. If any, he preferred they didn't exist due to their inhumane practice of Magecraft. And because she could not officially marry Minato due to circumstances, she kept her maiden name until she officially married Kariya, getting his name while Naruko kept her mother's maiden name as Kushina didn't have the chance to officially marry Minato for Naruko to get her father's name. And as Kariya really didn't sire her, she could not use the Matou name but Kariya loves her all the same.

So Kushina trained her husband in the ways of the Shinobi after marriage while she took over the writing business and the Matou Family Novels soon became a hit. And a year after they married, Kushina was pregnant with fraternal twins, Tsurugi and Hikari. Because Kushina only had one half of the Kyuubi, the childbirth wasn't just as hair-raising as her childbirth with Naruko and her half did hold back because her death means his, too. The midwife for the occasion, is someone from the Ryougi Family who specializes in Demon Control, Ryougi Shizuha, an elderly woman who is the eldest sister of the family head who helped manage the seal.

They had to explain their situation though...the Ryougi Family could not believe their ears that Kushina and her daughter came from another world using a spell the fox taught them to elude Uchiha Madara who wants his power and will never give the two females peace until he kills them for Kurama's halves. In return for having the Ryougi as family allies to Kariya's side of the Matou Clan, Kushina gave them her fuinjutsu that specializes in storage and sealing of demons but the Ryougi must modify the fuinjutsu a little as Kushina has no idea what kind of demons are in the world she is in now. Something the Ryougi agreed on upon hearing of the Bijuu and Id which are the only known demons in Kushina's world. In return, they would help Kushina and in the future, Naruko with childbirth until the day Kurama is no longer trapped in their bodies.

This also warranted a visit from the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg as he sensed someone traveling parallel worlds and tracked down the mother and child, asking Kushina how she's done it.

The fact that they need a willing sender who would be frozen and cursed with time after the send-off was declared a forbidden technique by the Magician of Kaleidoscope, but Kushina reassured him that her cousin can still die if killed. She is just rendered ageless and can simply regenerate from injuries. However, the only things that can truly kill her is decapitation and followed by conflagration to ashes in order to avoid being desecrated through Kuchiyose Edo Tensei.

Kushina had to explain what that does, too. Thus her husband, Zelretch and the Ryougi Clan agreed that jutsu is also forbidden and known only to themselves thus.

Through Kurama, the technique passed on to Senju Tsunade of Kushina's world has also achieved doing the Second Magic through another way and by tracking down the parallel dimension waves, he could pay Senju Tsunade a visit to be his apprentice.

'You sure about that, Zelretch-san?' Kushina asked the ancient vampire. 'Tsunade-sama is 43 this year!'

'She's immortal anyway, so if she has Magic Circuits, she can be one of my heirs!' said Zelretch jovially. 'My heir from the Tohsaka Clan has not yet awakened her talent, so your cousin will have to do for now. See you in a few years!' and he was gone. Needless to say, the Ryougi Clan got an angry letter meant for Zelretch from an angry Vice-Director that he skived off paperwork again a week later. The Ryougi simply replied back that the vampire went apprentice-hunting and the Association went quiet.

Kariya told Kushina of the man's infamous reputation in the Association...particularly his suspected 'test of character' when selecting apprentices. To those who wanted to be 'The Pupil of a Magician', they were messed up so bad that they were traumatized wrecks while to those who wanted to be 'The Pupil of a Magus' ends up powerfully skilled magi with bright, promising futures. He didn't want to teach evil, yet talented people anyway so he tends to nip the problems in the bud in advance. So that's why the Association 'quickly went quiet'.

And a year after having the twins, having so many children spurred the couple to work harder for money that Kariya swore to keep his children's existence a secret from 'the old ghoul' until the children are strong enough to defend themselves. Naruko is currently five and some months while his twin children are half her age...with both boys being sons. However, due to their appearances, their fate was set. Tsurugi is Uzumaki Family Heir while Hikari is made Matou Family Heir by Kariya and Kushina wanted hope to make her side of the family grow.

To their luck, someone took interest in their novels to turn it into a Manga. Because the novels were mostly Kushina's memories of her past, she took to helping with the designing of the locations and what the people looked like but regarding people, they needed help of an illustrator. The manga was also a hit. Twice as much as the novels, actually, making Kariya's family a very well-off family indeed, after years of poverty living alone...until Kushina and her daughter literally fell on him. Seriously.

Kariya could not believe his good fortune. A beautiful wife who is also a loving mother to his beautiful children who enjoyed simple and fun things in life. And while he was inferior as a Magus, he sure as hell can hold his own against them as a ninja. He also has children with bright, promising future as Magi.

Diagnosis is _this_ in their much-younger years;

Naruko has 100 Circuits in quantity but EX quality, having a total of 10000 units of prana as a result of being a Jinchuuriki much like Kushina if only hers weren't so wrecked by forceful extraction of Kurama off her when her seal is at its weakest. Kushina has the same fortune in Magic Circuits but she is unable to use them for many years until her circuits recover. A contributing factor is the Uzumaki Clan's very thick blood with their family trait being their powerful vitality, causing every Uzumaki born to have powerful and bountiful chakra, playing a great factor in their fortune with the Circuits.

Apparently, the same fortune passed to the twins. But as the twins weren't Jinchuuriki, their quality is what's expected of normal humans anyway. Tsurugi has 60 Circuits of A quality, producing 3600 while Hikari has 70 Circuits of also A quality, producing 4900 but still, that's the highest anyone's got. The revival of the Matou Family is indeed, in Kariya's line...not that he'd brag about it. He prefers that they be isolated from 'the main branch' for the children's safety as they grow and be trained to be powerful Magi. Once his line is powerful enough without a hole in the defense which may take a couple decades, they can safely announce their existence once more. And as per clan laws in Clan Restoration Acts, siblings are engaged to each other until the family blood has stabilized enough.

Needless to say, Naruko must have children with her two younger brothers for the stability of their families once she's old enough. Until her turn, Kushina will continue giving birth for Kariya's dreams. Following the twins are more children with bird-themed names. A year after the twins was Tsubame, the second Matou child and then a year after her, the third Matou child Shuro, another son. Finally, after another year they decided on having their last child which was another daughter, Suzume. The engagement plans changed thus.

Naruko is to be engaged to Tsurugi, Hikari is engaged to Tsubame and Shuro is engaged to Suzume after much talk between the couple.

But to encourage this...they must never venture outside the public for many years to avoid falling in love with outsiders which was a harsh choice neither parent likes nor wanted yet must do for the revival of their families. After giving birth to Suzume, Kushina trained hard to regain her figure, and had to use beauty products to smoothen her stretched skin that now sported wrinkles, and get rid of cellulite before becoming a full-time mother with help of her clones with Kariya having to double as a writer and fellow babysitter.

Things got hectic they had to ask help from the Ryougi Clan for babysitting aid...who scolded the couple for being 'too enthusiastic'. They raised the children together at least until they are old enough to understand what it means to be a boy and a girl around age eight as by then, they will live in gender-separate wings of the house unable to see each other until they are 16 years old. The boys would live in the West Wing while the girls would live in the East wing. At age 16, the engaged siblings will then meet to live in the Central Wing with their parents and Kariya has a Japanese Estate built in a strategically location that would somehow protect the mansion from typhoons and flooding, and in an architecture that totally separates the East and West Wings from the Central Wing and the two parents and the nanny will take turns caring for separated genders by then. This practice is to end when the children has plenty of children of their own and each pair must have six. Three boys and three girls who would then also be engaged and have also paired children. This practice will end when Kariya and Kushina have their great-grandchildren and the Matou and Uzumaki Families big enough to be a clan and can then freely fall in love within the Social Circle of Magi and re-arrange the rules of the families. And the family Magecraft is based on Healing, Elemental and Sealing Magecraft.

Naruko who is six years old around the time Suzume was born, had to learn how to be a good older sister to her younger sibling brood while engaged to one of them. At age six, she begins learning how to access her prana and prana training...around the same time as chakra training, physical training and free running training as shinobi. Learning literacy, mathematics, computers, Japanese arts and cooking can wait a bit when all of the children...are older.

There's always the Kage Bunshin cheating method, much to Kariya's bemusement.

* * *

Minato's Child with Kushina

Uzumaki Naruko(渦巻成光)- to become the Light(currently six years old, engaged to Tsurugi)

Kariya's Children with Kushina

Uzumaki Tsurugi(渦巻鶴気)- Crane Spirit(three years old, heir to the Uzumaki Family, engaged to Naruko)  
Matou Hikari(間桐飛雁)- Flying Goose(three years old, heir to the Matou Family, engaged to Tsubame)  
Matou Tsubame(間桐燕天)- Swallow in the Sky(two years old, engaged to Hikari)= possesses 60 A+ Quality Circuits, capable of 3900 units of prana.  
Matou Shuro(間桐朱鷺)- Crimson Ibis(one year old, engaged to Suzume)= possesses 60 A Quality Circuits, capable of 3600 units of prana.  
Matou Suzume(間桐巣雀)- Nest of Sparrows(newborn, engaged to Shuro)= 70 A+ Quality Circuits, capable of 5200 units of prana.


	3. Children and Fate

Children and Fate

Given the progress of Naruko's training...

She learned hiragana, katakana and numbers at age four and language as well as proper manners. Then at age five, her physical, combat and evasion training, then free-running started.

At age six, she started on Magecraft Training but she still gets more hours with her mother.

Naruko long knew that she and her siblings' training is top priority first, before actual education. Stuff they need to know such as Literacy(Japanese Kanji and Runic Alphabet) and Literature, Mathematics, Computers, Culture, English, Social Studies, Biology, and the family trade...Healing, Elemental and Sealing Magecraft which will come when she's twelve years old. It'll be textbook knowledge at first, before practice. However, given their situation, they cannot ever attend human school. Instead, after training at home, they would go to the Mages' Association for actual education to learn more Magecraft in order for the Matou Family to be more versatile and create more techniques exclusive to them alone. She and her siblings up to the grandchildren line would build a foundation for the future generations to prosper.

Apparently, the Matou Family has fallen _that_ low that in the current generation, only the hated and feared family ancestor who has _questionably disgusting methods_ of preserving magic and life, and her stepfather has Magic Circuits. The books in the family estate are for knowledge at best yet unable to be practiced. However, those involved the original Makiri Magecraft, not the Matou Magecraft.

Funny how the 'tou' in Matou can also be written as 'kiri' because the kanji used is read both ways, meaning 'paulownia'. In a punny way, the family name is STILL Ma'kiri'. The old man just used Matou on his descendants who are degenerating to the point that they no longer have circuits, he felt that they didn't deserve the original name his family has in his prime yet Matou Kariya is the odd duck. It seems that with how low the family has fallen with Kariya being the 'white sheep', Magic seems to have bestowed power in him...and it may be fate that she and her mother fell on him when they traveled worlds...and had children with so many, and high-quality circuits.

Her father saw this as a sign that the family will be revived through his line...thus her parents planned their fates that nobody, that even they didn't like for the sake of rebirth and starting over away from the evil magecraft of the original Matou Family. Her mother also wanted the revival of her own family, the Uzumaki as her clan was massacred out of fear towards the clan Fuinjutsu and she and her great-great-grandmother was the only survivors. Thus she is engaged to her younger brother Tsurugi who is given her clan name to be the future head of the Uzumaki.

Naruko sighed.

Her life is within the walls of two houses. Her house and the Aozaki Estate. But when she's sixteen, she would be leaving the house to get some education in the Mages Association. It sure sucks being 'a seedling' of a tree whose duty is to grow many branches. She envied the other children who could go to school, play and have fun all day. She envied their lives and sometimes wished things had gone differently. She wanted to experience going to school, meet friends and get to play after school hours but school will have to wait...for quite a bit. And so is making friends and hanging out.

Her only friend outside the house, was Aozaki Aoko who was the same age as her. But unlike her, Aoko goes to normal human school out of lack of interest in Magecraft so she only sees her on weekends. However, her sensei who's Aoko's mother said that there will come a time when Aoko must go back to her roots...a magus. For now, they allowed her to do as she pleases because of the family elder's foresight that Aoko will someday return and embrace what she truly is and become someone very great.

The elder did not elaborate on that though as he fears 'storytelling' may jinx her bright future which is why after training Touko, he would shift clan headship to Aoko. He would keep the ruse on Touko to motivate her into finishing her training and the Aozaki adults were made to keep quiet about it.

That was what Naruko knew. So she also wondered if she and her siblings will also become someone great in a bid to repay for their restricting childhoods and destiny. She sent a letter(she had her teacher write it for her) to the Aozaki Elder if she and her siblings will also have a bright future in return for what they have to put up with. Limited world, planned out fates, and marrying her younger brother. She just can't picture herself in such a life. But there was rarely any happiness in arranged marriages anyway. These arranged marriages are always for the benefit of the family. Its even rarer for these engaged couples to be even in love.

He said she and her youngest sister has that bright future on the levels Aoko would achieve while her other siblings will have promising, renowned futures as Magi in the Association. In fact, while she and her sister Suzume would be just as great as Aoko in the future, her other siblings and her future children, nephews and nieces will truly make the Matou and Uzumaki name famous in the ways her parents envisioned for the two families so their isolated loneliness was indeed worth it. Her parents had done their part as famous writers bringing fame and wealth to their family, its the children who must bring fame and notoriety as Magi.

Encouraged by her future, Naruko gradually accepted her fate and made a resolve to work and train harder as a shinobi and magus.

At age seven however, on the way home from the estate...

She saw a limousine parked outside her house. Frowning, she quickly ran and leapt on the car to hop over the gate to get inside faster, and ran for the door. She went inside the house and quietly tiptoed to the living room to hear her parents talk with some people.

"Who owns that fancy car outside our house?" she wondered as she eavesdropped.

'So its settled then?' a man's deep voice spoke.

'Yes, its settled.' said her stepfather. 'Better us than..._him_. If you made such a decision you may as well kill her yourself as a quick death is better than lifetime torture.' he grunted. Naruko knew of the Matou Family Magecraft her stepfather so detested that he willingly gave up the life of a rich boy and ran away rather than have the family crest worms in his body. He just said its a lifetime of suffering in exchange for magic.

'I hope she will be OK...will she be happy in your care?' a woman not her mother asked fretfully.

'She will be. She will have a new older sister and loads of younger siblings. She will never be lonely.' that's her mother now. 'When can we expect her?'

'At spring next year...we want her to spend her remaining months with her older sister before she becomes a child of the Matou.' said the woman.

'Remember the deal. That old ghoul is to never know that I have a wife and a lot of children. We want to live in peace without his monstrosities outside our doorstep. Just tell him that someone else got ahead of him and took away Sakura as a potential bride for their son or whatever. Kushina and I will protect her and our children.'

"Oh great, not another family arrangement." Naruko grumbled. And these people is giving away their kid to her family. Apparently, this girl Sakura is their extra child.

She heard that some families purposefully have only one heir to avoid deadly sibling squabbles over the family title and Clan Crest. These people are one of them while her parents are OK with having loads of children! That may be because there will be no sibling squabbling as their fate is set by their age. Naruko is head of the Uzumaki while her half-brother Hikari is head of the Matou. That and there's no fighting over the Clan Crest as in the Matou Family case, Matou Zouken has the Crest while her mother is working on creating the Uzumaki Clan Crest for her to create as Kushina could not create them herself...until her circuits recover in a few more years.

As long as Zouken lives, Kariya could never get the Crest to pass on to his son. The old guy has done questionable ways to live that he's 500 years old or so! But still he's satisfied that his children has a very bright future ahead of them and as a parent, a child with a great future is the greatest happiness a parent can have as their children have all means to fulfill their own dreams and be happy.

'Naruko!' Naruko meeped at the wall she hid behind in. 'Don't be shy, come over here now.' she groaned as she took a peek to see her parents, and a couple in the living room. A man in a burgundy suit with black hair and aqua eyes and a woman with olive green hair, dark green eyes and a light green dress with a white, wooly shawl. She came into the living room and politely bowed to the guests and sat with her parents.

'Kaasan, tousan, what's this I hear about having a new sister?' Naruko asked her parents.

'Some Magus families traditionally only have one child to avoid fierce sibling rivalry over the Family Crest and Title.' said Kariya. 'But the Tohsakas have two daughters and they want their younger daughter Sakura to be adopted by us to avoid sibling rivalry and competition. Since we don't have such troubles as that _zombie_ has the clan crest, we have no worries about that over here.'

'The family patriarch is clearly disliked isn't he?' said the man wryly.

'I grew up with a life befitting a horror story, Tokiomi.' Kariya shuddered. 'I've seen many aunts and uncles suffer from the Crest Worms before our family no longer had Magic Circuits until I was born. I don't want a shattered spine, crippled body and brain damage just to learn magic and Sakura's fate is much worse had you given her to grandfather. You would have cursed her to a hell no woman would wish to endure.'

'I know.' said the woman. 'You told me enough stories of that in our childhood, and I remembered when Tokiomi wanted to offer our daughter for adoption to an old family ally Kariya-kun. But have you found happiness?'

'Well...let's just say happiness literally fell on my head on a moonlit night three years ago, Aoi-san.' Kariya grinned goofily, earning him a playful whack from his giggling and blushing wife.

'Shush, you!' Kushina choked out. 'Its not my idea falling on you when the portal opened above your head! Ma, one thing led to another.' she said. 'But just to be sure about Sakura-chan, we will get her personally. A lot of things might happen on the way and we'll never get her.'

'Very well.' said Tokiomi. 'We will wait for your arrival then.'

xxx

When the Tohsakas left...

'Next year, you will have a new sister, Naruko.' said Kushina. 'Due to some cold Magus Family practice...Sakura-chan will be sad for a while. She will join you in your Mana lessons, OK?'

'Hai...I hope she's nice at least.' said Naruko. 'That couple...they act like prim and proper rich folks from blue blood or something.'

'Don't worry Naruko, Sakura-chan is a very nice girl.' said Kariya reassuringly. 'She's shy and the quiet type like her mother while her older sister Rin is an excitable little dynamo. Everyone will like her.'


	4. Fated Fighter

A:N- to Guest, they're not nicknames...its what their given names literally translate into. And to another Guest, I think your misunderstanding stems from my wrong grammar back there after re-reading a sentence. Naruko is still head of the Uzumaki. English isn't exactly my first language. (^^)

* * *

Fated Fighter

Kushina thought of the new child that would enter their lives. Tohsaka Sakura who would soon become Matou Sakura.

Kariya told her a lot about his past. His life with his family, engagement to Zenjou Aoi that he broke in a bid to protect her and ran away from home and when Aoi married Tokiomi, they were back to friendly terms and an uncle figure to Aoi's daughters, Rin and Sakura.

She wondered of the girl would be OK. After all, her parents are practically giving her away and such a thing could emotionally and psychologically damage a child. Even more so with her kind of personality. Shinobi Clan Rules and Laws suck enough as it is, Magi Family Rules are much colder.

From her observation of Tokiomi, he was a cool and calculated man who bases life as Magi, not as 'people'. Aoi was the quiet, passive and loyal wife who can never say no but knew that she's a good mother. Just that the laws and rules must be obeyed even if she didn't like it. At least with her connection to her husband, she can breathe easy, confident that Sakura will be happy in their care. With Kariya, a person Sakura knows, transitioning into her new reality will be a bit easier, she supposed.

Autumn came.

Her own daughter Naruko reminded her of a certain child.

She trained Naruko like an Academy Student trained for war. In a time where children are off to the front lines. At age seven, she is an advanced Genin in regards to taijutsu skills and aptitude combined with her high perception, analytical, and observant capabilities as well as keeping a constant clear head and discipline, she learns quicker. It may also be in the blood.

She's proud of her eldest child who somehow got her father's personality.

It also made her miss her lover Minato.

"Minato...your girl got your personality." she thought fondly while watching Naruko punch the Makiwara wrapped in leather. "I hope despite how different every world is...heaven is still the same place so you can watch over Naruko."

'Ow!' Kushina turned to her daughter who winced in pain.

'Honey?' Kushina mused as Naruko began rubbing her hand. 'Did you punch the Makiwara wrong?'

'No...' said Naruko, rubbing the back of her left hand. 'My hand stung all of a sudden!' when she removed her right hand covering her left...there's a tattoo that glowed red.

'...what's this/that?' both Uzumaki women croaked out at the tattoo markings. They looked like a splashy whirlpool.

**I don't know what that is for either.** a rumbling, deep voice spoke from inside Naruko causing her to meep. **But it feels like a Contract Seal.**

'M-mother! Some guy talked to me in my head!' Naruko sputtered out nervously. 'He said that this thing in my hand is a Contract Seal he doesn't know what for!'

'He did now did he?' Kushina frowned. Her Kyuubi half finally talked to her after a long seven years? 'We'll talk this over with daddy OK?' the two went upstairs to Kariya's Office where he was reading reference books. 'Kariya! Do you know what this is?' she asked as Naruko showed Kariya the seals on her hand...causing him to drop his book in terrified shock. 'Kariya?'

'No...why a child of all people...?' he choked out shakily in fear for Naruko. 'ANYONE but her! Leave her alone and out of that!' he stammered out panickingly into a nervous breakdown, prompting Kushina to shoo out Naruko who was just as baffled as she is with Kariya's reactions while Kushina tried to calm him down.

And so...

'Kariya, do you know what the mark on Naruko's hand is?' Kushina asked Kariya worriedly. 'You broke down which means it must be something terrible!'

'Its terrible indeed, Kushina...Naruko is too young for this!' Kariya choked out, causing Naruko to gulp. 'The Holy Grail War is a ritual that happens once every sixty years...Seven Magi chosen to be Masters will summon their Servant, a Heroic Spirit who accomplished great heroic deeds in their lives and renowned in human history for it. The greater their legend and fame, the greater their power. Age also plays a great factor in that power. The more ancient the hero the better. These seven pairs will battle until a Master's Servant is killed or both are killed until one pair remains who can claim the prize...a wish from the omnipotent Holy Grail that can grant any wish.' he explained.

'The Holy Grail will always choose a Master from the three founding families who created the ritual...the Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka. The other four can be anybody the Grail thinks is strong and has a strong wish. That's what I know from family history at least...but this shouldn't be even happening to a child of all people!'

'Naruko, do you have a strong wish by any chance?' Kushina asked her daughter nervously.

'I dunno!' Naruko choked out. 'I don't even know what I want so how can I have a wish?!'

xxx

Aozaki Estate...

'Dear lord, the Grail chose a little girl as a Master?' Aozaki Kazuya shook his head in disbelief and dismay at the situation of the Matou. 'Indeed the grail chooses representatives and I mean the strongest of each family before choosing four extras.' he said. 'Naruko-chan is considered strongest of the Matou due to her massive mana pool. So the Grail skipped your side of the family to choose someone on your side.'

'Can the command spells be transferred to one of us at least?' Kariya asked Kazuya hopefully.

'You know that _you have to face your grandfather_ for that, right? In history, it was he who designed the Command Spells and how heroes are summoned.' Kariya froze and made a face. 'But you have two choices...surrender and gain the protection of the church, or fight. If you surrender, the spells will transfer to the next strongest Matou and that would be Kushina-san but this will kill her as her Magic Circuits aren't healed yet. If she dies, it'll be either Zouken or Kariya.' The family gasped at this. If Naruko surrenders, Kushina would be the next Matou representative...

'I-I'll do it!' Naruko choked out to the horror of the adults. 'I-I-if I surrender, the spells will skip me and go to mom! Mom will die from the summoning! I'm not gonna let that happen!' she cried. 'I'll just let the Servant fight while I hide somewhere! That's a done deal!'

'That's true in the Grail Wars as Masters who could not fight with magic always does that.' said Kazuya. 'But the war is next, next spring. You have a year and some months from now to prepare. You have already mastered the basics of Mana Control and Prana Harnessing and Usage, you can now learn spells.'

'...mother, how soon do I learn that Kage Bunshin trick?' Naruko swallowed. 'I need those clones. **Now**.'

And so...to the amazement of the Aozaki Family...Naruko had to use Mana instead of her Chakra. The Mana drills the knowledge and experience gained from training without the side effects of Mental Stress and painful Migraines. And unlike in Chakra wherein she'll forget in a few years if she studied something new(forcing Kushina to re-read old notes once in a while), using Mana drilled the acquired assimilated knowledge into her very being Naruko felt she'll never forget it unless hit by a memory-erasing spell. The clones she could make? 200 at her max and despite her 10000 units of Prana, her EX Quality made the prana so potent and strong, that she uses only 10 units to make a clone. She could make 1000 but the reason for 200 was due to lack of space to accommodate them all, unless they're in a forest. But for a Magus with low quality circuits, they would need to power up and spend more prana and compute how much one clone costs and then divide it with one's total amount.

She studied Kanji, Runic Alphabet, Mathematics, Computers and Technology at home from her father, then Mental Interference, Material Transmutation, Shared Perception, Transference of Consciousness, Flowing and Transferring of Power, Summoning, Divination, and Need-to-Knows about the Grail War and knowledge of Geis at the Aozaki Estate. Then followed by Medical Knowledge, Healing Magecraft her mother created out of Ninjutsu she learned from Tsunade, Sealing Magecraft based on Fuinjutsu with her mother before finally, Elemental Magecraft, the hardest part.

Without that special paper from the Ninja World, they have to do Consecration Tests and Rituals just to know what she is.

After some tests, she is revealed to be a Wind Element Mage...and the Aozaki Clan's specialty, is Wind so she's back with them again to learn how to create wind, kinetic force, static force, free energy and learning to freely direct their movements, before learning how to create lightning as its sub-element. She also learned how to use her element in many ways in battle and her mother pitching in once in a while.

With the Kage Bunshin, those years needed of mastery a normal Magus needs, is shaved off drastically. After acquiring textbook knowledge of everything that she read in three month with her army of clones, she had gone reckless in clone usage in putting her knowledge...to practice. With the help of her writer parents whose imaginations definitely stretched, and combined with sparring with her mother and learning basic ninja skills around this point, she was able to become a Wind Battle Mage in just one year and she has two more months to spare before she feels the power of the Grail which means its time to summon.

Six months into her training, her parents had gone to get her new sister Sakura. She has black hair and aqua eyes like her father and quite the beauty for a six year old. They've done their best to make her feel welcome at her new home. The girl lamented that they could afford to have so many children and still love everyone the same while her own parents could not even do that, and she was separated from her own sister Rin when she was given away to the Matous.

Upon performing the Blood Adoption ritual, Sakura's hair had turned blue and her eyes gray just like some of her new siblings. Hikari and Suzume has such traits while Shuro was all-black in hair and eyes like Kariya, and Tsurugi and Tsubame sporting Kushina's coloring of dark red and bluish-gray eyes. Naruko, she noted, is the typical blonde and blue because of her late father who died before her mother re-married with Kariya as second husband.

Due to Naruko's situation, she barely saw Sakura which the young six-year-old understood as it is her turn to train under the Aozaki.

What child had the misfortune of being chosen as a Master? She does. And when Sakura was adopted into the family, she has a year left...after seven months of initial training.

When that year is mostly used up with two months left to spare...Naruko had stolen library books centering around mythology and folklore from schools and bookstores using magic and shinobi skills to avoid people, security and CCTV Cameras and made her clones read the books while spending time with her new sister and babysitting her toddler siblings who she barely got to see that year.

This may be her last, after all. She could die any time if she screws up.

* * *

A:N Naruko's Prana Levels and Prana Cost

100 Circuits of EX Quality produces 10000 units of Prana.

Ninjutsu and Prana Cost

Kage Bunshin- 10 Units  
Henge- 2 Units  
Kawarimi- 1 Unit  
Shunshin- 2 Units  
Hidden Mist- Depending on Area  
Paralysis- 2 Units  
Hellish Illusion- 3 Units or more, depending on opponent's strength in Magic Resistance and Ability to detect Genjutsu  
False Surrounding- 3 Units or more, depending on opponent's strength in Magic Resistance and Ability to detect Genjutsu  
Hiding-like-a-Mole- 4 Units  
Underground Fish Projection- 3 Units  
Sly Mind Affect- 3 Units  
Puppet Technique- 1 Unit  
Body Derangement- 4 Units  
Chakra/Mana Enhanced Strength- Depending on Strength Required  
Chakra/Mana Scalpel- 3 Units  
Mystical Palm- Depending on Injury

Fuinjutsu

Storage Sealing- 1 Unit  
Beast Sealing Method- 11 Units  
Blocking Technique Absorption- 10 Units  
Contract Seal- 8 Units  
Four Symbols Seal- 10 Units  
Eight Trigrams Seal- 20 Units  
Evil Sealing Method and Release- 15 Units  
Fire Sealing Method and Release- 18 Units  
Water Sealing Method and Release- 18 Units  
Five Elements Seal and Unseal- 20 Units  
Fuinjutsu Trap- 14 Units  
Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Sealing Seal- 10 Units  
Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing- 25 Units


	5. Summoning the Hero

Summoning the Hero

In the year and seven months Naruko trained, Kariya took 'work leave' from writing to confirm if Naruko is indeed, the Matou Clan Master by going to Fuyuki to see if Zouken has or doesn't have a Command Spell or hired someone to represent the Matou. The Einzberns through connections with the Aozaki and Ryougi revealed to the Matous that because the Einzbern isn't exactly battle-savvy, they hired someone to represent them; the Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu, greatly terrifying the family that Naruko's training was so strict in combat, reflexes, instinct and the ability to sense enemies after mastering magic. She also learned what the voice in her head was.

And finally, its history and circumstances that led to her father's death to protect Konoha, a village that will soon cause them grief and suffering if they find out their status which was why Kushina ran away with her to avoid such a fate and went as far as traveling to another world...which was also why they could never see Tsunade and Shizune ever again.

Upon arriving in Fuyuki City...Zouken was raging at the Matou Mansion as he was not chosen when he's the only Matou Family's strongest Magus and subsequently took his rage out on his eldest grandson Byakuya and the artifact he has...which Kariya stole. Kariya also had the displeasure of watching Zouken throw his alcoholic older brother into the basement where the Family Crest Worms are and Byakuya's screams of horror, terror and fright was bone-chilling, speaking volumes of Zouken's cruelty.

Even scarier when Zouken suspected Kariya was chosen and began planning to hunt him down and force him to work for him. Kariya quickly ran away like mad for home with artifact in his possession. He is sure to rage again later for the theft and he'll soon find out about Naruko. So he had a small cottage built on a contracted period of time, and then with Kushina's help, and his knowledge of the Matou Crest Worms, they created a Boundary Field designed to hide Naruko in the suburbs. A slow progress as Kushina is being careful in creating a Boundary Field using Kurama's power, not hers.

Naruko is indeed the Matou Family Master to the family's dismay, so they would just have to do their best.

Aozaki Estate, the Basement when Naruko felt the Grail's power through her Command Spells, a sign she must summon now...

Naruko personally drew the Summoning Circle using Quicksilver.

'This is it...' Aoko told her as the two families were present for the summoning. 'The only spaces left is Berserker and Caster since everyone already has their pick of Servants. That's gonna be hard.' she said as

'Actually, I see Caster as the nastiest.' said Naruko. 'The only reason they're looked down on by the other Masters is because they're not combat-savvy but if a Caster has a Master with loads of Mana like me, they can be their own one-man army. If a Caster is summoned by a Master with low mana levels, your point of view is very understandable. High maintenance in exchange for power is an expensive deal we can't complain about now.'

'But this is a random summoning because none of us expected this.' said Kariya. 'The artifact I stole from the mansion is someone who used to be a Knight. With Saber, Archer, Lancer and Rider already taken, this can only be someone who can be a Knight but someone who has gone berserk in the past. Do you know the incantation to summon Berserker?'

'I know.' said Naruko. 'But I want him to keep his sanity so I guess he'll make do with being unable to feel pain. Rank E Mad Enhancement to play it safe since I don't know how much power Berserkers consume so I'm a bit wary even if I have a lot of fuel to burn. And I want him sane to fully make use of his skills.'

'Rank E Mad Enhancement means he can't feel pain.' said Kushina. 'It's a pretty good deal but you'll have to constantly watch over his health.'

'I know.' once the circle was drawn...Naruko braced herself. Her mana levels are full and this will greatly affect the parameters of her Servant. And its also three o'clock. An hour where the gates to the Spirit World is temporarily open for a short while, making spirit summoning from the Throne of Heroes much easier. She held up her hand with the Command Spells and began chanting.

**Heed my words and thou shall come forth to my side.**  
**My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny.**  
**If you hear the call of the Grail and obey my will and reason, then answer me.**  
**I hereby swear I shall be all the good in the world.**  
**That I shall defeat all evil in the world.**  
**But let thine eyes be clouded with Chaos.**  
**Thou who art trapped in a cage of madness, and I who holds**  
**thy chains.**  
**You, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity, come forth**  
**from the circle of constraint.**  
**Guardian of the Scales!**

Around the third sentence, power and force started to come out of the circle, a sign for Naruko to pour her power into the spell and keep doing so while timing it with the rest of the aria to boost the Servant's Rank in accordance to her Mana Levels while focusing on the E-Rank Mad Enhancement.

When the summoning is over, light filled the room and before them...and out came a knight holding his helmet. He has rather beautiful features though his eyes are slightly sunken and dark, caused by the Mad Enhancement.

'I ask of you...are you my Master?' he asked in a rather incredulous voice matching his disbelieving expression.

Not that anyone can blame him judging by reciprocated looks of weariness.

His master is a little girl!

xxx

'So your identity is Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake.' said Kushina as they all had an early breakfast in the Aozaki Estate. 'Do you know why and what you're here for?'

'Yes...upon my summoning, I gained knowledge of how this era works and the workings of the Ritual as well as some knowledge over Magecraft I may face.' said Berserker politely while still looking dismayed while glancing at his young Master who was chatting with Aoko. 'And a child...is my Master.' he choked out in exasperatedly worried dismay. 'A battlefield is no place for a child.'

'Blame the stupid Grail for choosing my daughter of all people as a Master.' Kariya grumbled. 'It dragged her to this battle and none of us saw this coming. The plan is that she will watch your actions from afar to avoid the danger while she participates. She will only move only if attacked...she's a trained fighter despite her age. You'll see later in the day.'

Indeed at around eight...

The Knight of the Lake gaped ungracefully in incredulous expression...and horror that a little girl is already a trained, capable fighter.

In his mind and upbringing, this is oh-so-wrong in so many levels.

To a Knight who has noble upbringing, girls and children are flowers carefully nurtured and protected, then admired and loved before a gentleman could ask for their hand in romantic courting before marriage. And women are meant to have a peaceful, happy and carefree life as a woman before a wife and mother. Even then all she should care about is being a good wife to her husband and house, and wise mother to her children.

Little girls are NOT supposed to be trained for battle.

Yet here's one before him. An eight year old little girl trained to fight and she's already on the level of a trained warrior who was as if she has years of experience.

'By the looks of things...this is not in your social culture.' Kariya remarked as the baffled Servant watched on the sparring in horror.

'Children, especially girls are meant to be protected...not sent off to battle.' Berserker choked out. 'This is wrong...' he moaned at the injustice of it all.

'Times are different...and again, blame the Grail.' said Kariya with a sigh. 'Why did it choose a child in my family? For her massive mana pool that it thought she's a powerful mage? For this she is forced to 'grow up too soon'.' he said unhappily. 'But if Naruko quits, the Grail will transfer the Command Spells to my wife and her Magic Circuits are still recovering. If she were to summon you, she would die soon after and the spells will transfer again to Naruko. If Naruko dies, it'll transfer to me. The reason Naruko chose to fight is to avert her mother's death for reasons already stated. Mana-wise, Naruko has a lot. Kushina came second due to her damages and lastly, me.'

'We will be planning things out so Naruko will fight less.' said Kariya. 'And there are some things she knows that you don't...and I'm about to educate you on that.'

xxx

A week later...Fuyuki City Suburbs...

'What a wide Boundary Field...' Naruko marveled at the field they entered.

'Only the three of us and Berserker who possesses some of your Mana can get through.' said Kariya. 'Nobody and nothing can get in here not after we laced the area with 20 Boundary Fields using Kurama's power. So don't ever order for a Delivery as the Delivery Men can never get in here.' he chuckled as they went to the cottage. Its a small, fully-furnished cottage for two people complete with electricity, gas and water, furniture, electronics and appliances.

'This is it.' Naruko swallowed. Kariya shook and Berserker was just as nervous. 'Let's just wing this and...whatever will happen will happen. We'll just be sure that we'll live through this.'

xxx

The Church...

'Berserker has announced his presence.' said Risei as he sensed that Berserker is the last servant to be summoned.

/Quite a surprise as somebody stole Matou Zouken's intended artifact for Berserker, forcing the old man force his way into the ritual and do a random summoning of a Caster after witnessing his rage./ spoke Tokiomi's amused voice on the Gramophone-like device. /Who is the Master?/

'Unknown as of now, but we will determine through Assassin.' said Risei. 'Whoever is responsible for the theft last year must have witnessed his rage over the fact that the Grail did not choose him after the Masters of Tohsaka and Einzbern are chosen and the Grail picked four others when the Grail should have picked a mage from the three families first before choosing those four others.'

/Indeed. I am suspecting that the Grail chose a Matou in the runaway's line./ said Tokiomi. /But I just don't see him or his family as the type. But we better make sure anyway. Before we start, have Kirei go to Misaki Town, to the Matous residing there. Only Aoi and I know where they live as per the condition for them taking in Sakura. See who has a Command Spell. The only one possible is Kariya as his wife's Magic Circuits are damaged from a direct injury and the children are untrained./

'We will investigate those Matous tomorrow.' said Kirei. 'But I'm rather curious...didn't that one run away from home ten years ago?' he inquired curiously.

/...yes. He decided that its not worth having a shattered spine, brain damage and a crippled body in exchange for Magecraft and gave up the life of a Magus, only coming back to it when his wife was one. But he is learning new craft from her so he has Master Potential. With this, the seven pairs have assembled./


	6. Day One

Day One

That morning...

Naruko was up to an early start as she's the one cooking breakfast.

'Ohayo Berserker.' said Naruko as the Knight saw her...cooking.

His eyes bulged.

'Y-you're cooking?' he sputtered out incredulously.

'Yeah. I'm tall enough to reach the stove now you know.' said Naruko with a casual shrug. 'You got modern day know-how right? Then you should know that the eldest children are raised to be responsible and self-sufficient as its our job to care for our younger siblings if both parents work.' she told him. 'So I have to know how to do chores.' she said. 'I know we're dealing with culture clashing here. Our cultures clash but let's face it, I never had a childhood.' she sighed.

'That's even worse.' said Berserker, shaking his head. 'What do you mean you never had a childhood? That's impossible!'

'As a child of a Magus Family, that's near impossible especially if you're the oldest and the oldest child to a rebuilding clan.' said Naruko wryly. 'My life is within two places only. My house and the Aozaki Estate where my teacher lives. And I've known since six years old that I am to be engaged to my younger half-brother. Then I've never experienced school, having friends, going to school or playing around...I've never done any of that as training was top priority. My father is a Magus while Mom is a shinobi. Cramming both training in a few years leaves no time for school unless I finish faster. And I'm not allowed to leave the house until I am 16 wherein by then I would be going to the Mages Association for actual schooling. And even then I can't fall in love with outsiders. My fiancée is set in stone and he's three years younger than I am. If I am sixteen eight years from now, he would be thirteen and bear a lot of his children and then engage those siblings to each other who in turn will also have plenty of children.' she sighed. 'Freedom can only be attained by my great-grandchildren wherein by then, my family is big enough once more where we're no longer a dying clan.'

'It's the laws of a Magus and Shinobi Clan that happens if their numbers are so low...the Clan Restoration Act that only applies to ninjas. My half of the heritage.' Naruko continued. 'Nobody likes it. Not even my parents do. But the fact remains that sometimes, to do what's right, you have to do things you hate if it meant bringing good in return.'

'I see...' Berserker had a downcast look on his face. He had also done his fair share of that as a Knight. His Master already has a set fate in stone. He wanted her to experience what having a childhood is like as it comes only once. 'Then how about we explore the city today?' he suggested. 'If your world is so limited, we should use this war as an opportunity to broaden your horizons.' he told her. 'There's more to the world...than just two houses and this safehouse. And your father gave us a lot of money as well. You can use this opportunity to go to school and make friends.'

'Eh?! B-but what about you?!' Naruko choked out. 'What will you do in the meantime if I did just that?! You'll be all alone!' Berserker smiled.

'Be a Teacher in that same school of course!'

Needless to say, they magicked their way to enrollment in the local elementary school and controlled the school staff in forging her documents. Given Naruko's age, she put herself in Grade Three while Berserker went as 'Lance Cleaver, a foreign English Teacher who's assigned to the school as a new teacher to gain experience'. She has to go in the next day though, while 'Lance-sensei' has to get familiar with the school staff and stayed even if he didn't want to.

Moreover, there's women gushing on him much to his discomfort.

Even Grade Six female students do!

In the meantime, Naruko explores the city on her own devices, and wearing a Genjutsu on her left hand to hide her spells. Moreover, kids having tattoos at her age is scandalous. All she has to worry about now is worming her way away from Truant Officers by using magic.

At around the same time, Irisviel von Einzbern and Saber have arrived in Fuyuki as the last pair to come.

xxx

Meanwhile, in Misaki Town...

Kirei, Assassin and a familiar linked to Tokiomi has arrived in the town and went to find the Matou Residence by following the Familiar.

Upon arriving there...on the backyard was Kariya putting trash outside the gate.

His hands have no spells. At the nursery upstairs, Kushina, aided by a nanny is caring for her toddlers and babies...and she also has no spells.

'Its safe to say they weren't chosen.' said Assassin. 'Maybe the Grail is debating between them before Zouken forced his way into the ritual before it can decide?'

'That's probably the case. All we're seeing here is a normal family so I guess its still that zombie who's the Matou master.' Kirei sighed. 'Its confirmed that they are not Masters. So who is Berserker's Master? That's our question now.'

xxx

Said Master is exploring her new world, Fuyuki City.

Rather, places children her age would frequent.

Ice cream shops, toy stores, arcade, and the amusement park. Some children even go to a DVD store and a Manga Store. "So this is where children my age go." she thought in intrigue.

Compared to these kids, she's unusual.

She has the longest hair as she wanted to be like her mother in hair length...nearly reaching the floor. And also a useful tool for the Hari Jizo technique and her hair is also a great weapon and an extra limb...and spike material. By manipulating her appearance in the minds of the Amusement Park employees, she could ride even adult rides and have the time of her life.

Due to being a school day, not much people or long lines.

She was hitting herself for missing out so much in life.

Her world beyond two houses...is indeed so vast and wonderful that her wish would have been that her family never made those wacky laws, so she could be this free. Free to have fun and explore her world. She enjoyed the park very much, and so do tasty cakes and ice cream!

She was so happy...

And eating a lot of sweets gave her a lot of fuel to burn...making her one excitable little dynamo that she went back to the park playing games all day.

However, when she was done, she has no idea what to do with her prizes. And it was late afternoon already. She used magic on herself and her prizes to be invisible after making sure there's no familiar nearby who would discover her.

She went to a hiding place before sealing her prizes in a storage scroll and went home to make dinner and take an early bath and sleep. Her day made her more exhausted than training.

Berserker came home by sundown three hours later to see dinner on the table and a note.

**Wake me up at nine pm for 'work'.**

**~Naruko**

And work means hunting down Masters and their Servants in this war. So he's free until nine.

He went to watch TV in the living room...to find a pile of toys in varying sizes in the living room on the carpet.

"Looks like she got busy." he thought in amusement and happy that she's learning how to be a child. Last he checked, children love toys. The cuter the better.

xxx

Nine O'clock...

'Young miss. Wake up.' Berserker told Naruko as he shook his Master awake who slept like a rock despite numerous alarm clocks going off. 'Young miss! We have work! Oh dear...Kurama-san, please help me wake your host up!' he pleaded to the kitsune within his Master.

**WAKE UP IDIOT GIRL!** Kurama boomed in his place, startling his host awake. 'Kyaaa!'

'I guess Kurama-san helped me out indeed.' Berserker sweatdropped as Naruko wound up tumbling off her bed in a heap on the floor.

'Oww...he didn't have to yell in my head...' Naruko moaned sleepily as she tried to untangle herself from the blankets.

**I wouldn't have yelled if only you woke up from the ten alarm clocks you set up, moron.** Kurama grumbled. **You have Hunting Work, so up n' at'em, twerp!**

"Yeah yeah, someone's PMS-ing..."

**I'm male so I don't deal with that.**

"Fine! Wet dreams then!" Naruko inwardly grinned when she heard indignant sputtering in there. "Just don't make a mess in my head!" 'Jeez, cranky old furball...get ready in five minutes, we're leaving by then.' she told Berserker. Berserker obeyed while Naruko got dressed into a tiny black dress, thigh-high stockings and shoes with black straps on her arms and a ribbon choker on her neck.

She even wore make up. Just some powder and lip gloss. Little black loli comes out.

Her mentality as a 'young adult' made her forget she is still a little girl. A cute one at that and her appearance is making her ask for trouble. Trouble with pedophiles, that is. She knew that but she just wanted to look adult. And she can make herself invisible anyway.

Berserker was horrified at her choice of attire.

'Master! Get changing this instant!' he practically demanded as he saw her clothes. 'They're too inappropriately tiny!'

'Hey! I can't fight in a floor-length dress you know! They'll die anyway so I'm not embarrassed!'

'At least wear pants or full-legged stockings!'

Berserker lost the argument ten minutes later after bickering about fashion.

xxx

Fuyuki City that night...

'Moving at nighttime...makes me feel like we're vampires.' Naruko giggled as they flew above the sky on her wind magic as searching on the ground would make them be seen by CCTV Cameras and the fact that an eight year old is out in the wee hours of the night. 'All that's missing is bat wings, fangs and red eyes!'

'Master, being a Vampire is a death wish by your association last I checked.' said Berserker wryly.

'I know but not everyone and everything is one-sided.' said Naruko with a grin. 'And we have a friendly neighborhood vampire once in a while...he might visit after teaching granny.'

'And you can say that so casually.' Berserker sighed when they felt a presence.

'Oho! Someone wants to play!' Naruko squealed in delight as Berserker put his helmet on, instantly changing his casual attire into armor. 'Wanna play, Berserker? As a Knight, what would you want in an opponent?'

'Preferrably someone who can give me a challenge in battle.' Berserker quipped. 'Its been a thousand years and it takes me this long to cross swords once more so this opportunity is not one to pass up.'

'Let's meet this guy!' and they flew down to the bridge to perch there to get a view on the shipyard where the enemy is. However...baaad move. When they got close enough, they saw another Master-Servant pair. A HUGE muscular man and a teenaged boy who's scared of heights.

'...er...'

The pairs stared at each other for some time.

'This, is awkward.' the boy groaned.

'Understatement of the year dumbass.' Naruko drawled. 'I take it you're here for our challenger?'

'Yeah, we felt his mana send out challenging spikes.' said the giant.

'Hey Rider! Why're you telling her things?!' the boy sputtered out incredulously.

'Meh, we won't lose anything by mere talking. All we should be concerned about is battles.' the giant shrugged while drinking a beer straight from the bottle. 'I'd know if we'd lose something or not by talking so don't get your boxers in a twist.'

'Looks like we're on temporary truce until the fights then.' said Berserker. 'And it seems a fight has already started but who they are, I do not know.'

'Can't tell either but they're pretty strong.' said Rider. 'One of them might be Saber from that Mana level but...' he glanced at Berserker. 'You have that same feeling. Your Mana levels are also very high...if not higher. Yet a little girl is your Master.' he frowned. 'Children should not be in battle.'

'Everyone in the family isn't happy about it, mister.' Naruko grumbled. 'But I have no choice. If I quit, the Grail will shift command to my mother whose injury is direct in her circuits. Controlling a Servant and providing Mana will kill her before shifting back to me. I have to fight.'

'That's rather unfortunate.' Rider frowned in sympathy. 'So your participation is pretty much against your will.'

'That sums it up.' said Berserker. 'As a Knight who grew up among nobility, this is against my beliefs as well but as a chosen master by the Grail, we have to fight.'

'Well, and make sure we survive this one.' Naruko sighed. 'Whether we win or lose.'

'Hey hey...things are changing!' Rider grinned as he watched the scuffle. 'We better go and join the fray!'

'Huh?!' was his Master and Naruko's sputter.

'I wanted to sit back and watch until we saw a few more Masters who answered Lancer's Challenge, but at this rate, Saber may fall.' said Rider. 'Then it'll be too late.'

'But isn't the plan to wait until they knocked each other out?' the boy sputtered out.

'You think like a ninja. If you're not so wimpy in character, I'd have my mother take you in as a student and maybe make a man out of you.' said Naruko wryly, shrugging. 'Moreover, it'd be faster to fight them together than fight one on one. Besides, we came here to play...and we got two knights out there and one King over here. As a Knight, do you want to test your metal against them, Berserker?'

'It'll be a pleasure, Master.' said Berserker.

'Oho? You know I'm a King?' Rider grinned with a raised eyebrow.

'You have the air and Charisma of one.' said Naruko. 'Your Master ended up looking at YOU not the other way around.' Rider burst out laughing at this and jovially patted her head.

'Gahahaha! You're a smart one chibi! I like you!' Rider laughed. 'I also wish to fight with your Knight so I can't let any Knight kill each other off just yet! This opportunity comes only once! Let's go!' he summoned his chariot pulled by two bulls by cutting the air with his sword. 'I'll offer you guys a ride, we got plenty of room in here!'

'Well, we're not one to pass up a free ride!' "Moreover, I don't wanna waste Mana on more flying when we're in for a fight later." Naruko thought wryly as they got onto the chariot and sped for the Shipyard...with Rider's Master squeaking in fear of heights.

'Really now...you probably rode an airplane on the way here by your foreign looks, a chariot shouldn't freak you out so bad.' Naruko told the boy wryly.

'Airplanes have security seat belts, this one does not!'


	7. Day One, Nighttime: Battle at Mion

Day One: Battle at Mion

As they flew to the Shipyard...Rider has some questions.

'Berserker is it?' Rider mused. 'Yet you're pretty sane to me.'

'Now that you mention it...you sound sane.' the boy croaked out at Berserker. 'I heard many Masters in the past abuse Berserker's Mad Enhancement in exchange for power...the higher the madness, the higher the Parameters.'

'Unlike them, I am not that cruel.' said Naruko with a grimace. 'Servants used to be living people once and didn't they say do not do unto others what you don't want done to you? Besides, my high mana pool and strength as a Magus boosted his parameters upon summoning the same way Mad Enhancement does and I only went as far as E-Rank Mad Enhancement so yeah, he's very sane.'

'I guess you're right.' said the boy. 'Nobody wants to be insane.' he said softly. But he knew Naruko isn't kidding when she said Berserker is strong even without insanity.

'My Master is kind that way.' said Berserker. 'She is a ninja who will do all means to get her goals but she still has a heart and compassion.' he said with a smile...not that they'd see it under his helmet. Upon arrival at the shipyard, Rider paused in the middle before Saber and Lancer could kill each other...

And Berserker saw his old King looking on in shock with Rider's entrance into the fray. "M-My King..." he inwardly choked out upon seeing a familiar face once more that brought great anguish to his heart as next thing he knew...

'Both of you, sheathe your swords!' Rider boomed as he raised his muscular arms in his command. 'You are in the presence of a King!' he declared, stunning the two fighting Servants.

'Dang, you scored big with this guy, he got Saber and Lancer to shut up!' Naruko whispered to the older boy who could only nod dumbly and nobody is prepared for what's coming next.

'I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!' the two young Masters face-faulted while Berserker gaped at Rider. Even Lancer and Saber were gawking incredulously at his blatant introduction of himself when its against the rules as one way to take out a Servant is to learn their identity. 'In this Grail War I am summoned in the Rider Class!'

'Y-you big dummy!' Naruko and Rider's master moaned in dismay at Rider's actions.

'Why'd you tell them your name?!' his master moaned.

'I have nothing to fear or lose by saying my name young'ins!' Rider laughed boomingly. 'As a King its only proper conduct to introduce oneself before a battle! I care not for this stupid rules of cowards created by those who created this war!'

'Just don't regret this later.' said Berserker wryly as he got off the chariot and helped Naruko out.

'Now then Rider, who do you want to fight? We got two here and there's two of us...or you want a battle royale?' Naruko asked Rider.

'I'd love to fight all of you!' Naruko face-faulted. 'Its more fun that way!'

'Fight all of us, you say?' Saber twitched as she braced herself. 'You're saying that when you brought a child in the battlefield?' she was worried the little girl is hostage material she may have to save.

'Hey! I'm a Master, lady!' Naruko cried indignantly and that stunned everybody. 'I have every right to be here too you know!'

'A young child is chosen as a Master?!' Lancer sputtered out in horror. Irisviel was just as surprised. 'And how old are you exactly?!'

'I'm eight this October so for now, I'm seven years old.' the two other Knights were horrified. Saber's fake master Irisviel sank on her knees in shock. Rider's Master gaped at her. From afar, Emiya Kiritsugu, Hisau Maiya, Lord El-Melloi and Assassin wasn't sure how to take that information in.

'Seven? Seven years old?' he said weakly. 'And I thought I'm the youngest! I'm 19!' he exclaimed.

'For how long will I have to put up with this, Berserker?' Naruko sighed. 'It appears child Masters aren't exactly the norm.'

'...like your father said, blame the Grail.' Berserker said wryly. 'And other choice words _children should not hear until they're 20_.'

'I'd say that's one violent reaction.' Rider chuckled at his words. 'Now then...let's begin our battle royale! Its more fun that way!'

'Interesting plans you've got, Rider!' another came to join the fight but he was standing on top of the street lamp. 'But for you, a lesser being to declare yourself King...how presumptuous! I AM the one true King!' Rider merely gave him a deadpanned expression.

'I don't see how you have a problem with that, young'in.' he said, scratching his cheek. 'But I am a King you know.'

'Judging by his words, he must have come from an era wherein he is the first King of humanity's first-ever civilization or something, hence his beliefs.' the newcomer raised an eyebrow at Naruko's hypothesis that was pretty accurate, given his history. 'He feels way older than anyone here while you have come from an era of many kingdoms and wars wherein by then, there's one king in every country in the world. So your beliefs may clash.'

'Yeah, I get that, I had to deal with many Kings in conquering their countries in my time. I never met one such as him.'

'You're a highly-perceptive child.' said the newcomer. 'Indeed, I am the King of Kings. I am the ONE true King!' he boomed for emphasis.

'Then if you're a true King, you should have no trouble introducing yourself.' said Rider. The newcomer growled at this.

'You dare question me when you cannot even discern my identity?! Mongrel!'

'Then let's see who among us can be a true King!' Rider grinned as he drew his sword. 'May the best man win!'

'Oho? Then I shall prove it!' said the golden warrior.

'I think now is the time to get away from line of fire.' said Naruko. 'Berserker, assuming our ill-tempered King here is Archer...this will be a bit...rowdy.' she sweatdropped. 'Five fighting classes is here except for Caster and Assassin, two classes who would not dare go near this madhouse. Master of Rider, you might wanna run.'

'And what about you?!'

'Yes, young Master, you must stay away as well.' said Berserker. 'Your parents asked me to never make you fight. Please stay in a safe distance!' he pleaded.

'Yeah but if things get nasty, I'm backing you up! No arguments!' and Naruko took the older boy and displayed rather impressive strength on her part to flee to a high place.'

'That little miss definitely has good reason to be chosen if she could lift a boy three times bigger than her.' Lancer whistled, impressed.

'She is trained in combat at such an early age because she is chosen...I pity her.' said Saber softly in a sad voice as Lancer quickly deflated from his impression. 'She probably never had a childhood.' she said as Rider and Archer began fighting with Rider clearly enjoying himself despite his opponent looking angry with him.

'Lancer...nevermind that fool, who told you to stop your battle with Saber?' Lancer's Master spoke, startling the quieted people in the shipyard. 'Defeat her now!'

'So he says...' Saber and Lancer braced themselves for a second round.

'Everyone seems to have forgotten me.' Berserker materialized near them. 'Have you forgotten that we are supposed to fight each other?' in his hand is a stolen weapon from Archer's vast collection that was glowing in a bluish white aura, just like his armor. Saber and Lancer swore at this. 'Anyone up for a three-way fight?'

'That sounds...challenging.' said Saber with a smirk. 'Very well! We shall prove our valor as Knights here and now!'

On top of a stack of containers...Waver and Naruko watched the battles in safety.

'This is pretty awkward.' said the older boy. 'We're rival Masters and yet we're sitting right next to each other like this...'

'Well, unless you attack me I won't attack you.' Naruko shrugged. 'I will fight whoever started a fight with me. I'm not into honorless battles despite my occupation. So you behave, you stay in one piece.' the boy swallowed. Little girl she may be but he shouldn't underestimate her if she could support an expensive Servant like Berserker. Moreover she could effortlessly carry him as if he weighed nothing. However, for a tiny figure, she clearly has muscles evident by her toned arms.

He wondered if she'll be like some female wrestler in her teens. Its a shame because she's beautiful only to possibly have a future of a She-Hulk.

Then Berserker's status.

It was one big yikes.

Berserker has his Parameters all in A save for his Luck which was a C and his Noble Phantasms are A++. He is easily the most dangerous person in this lot...and someone like him is controlled by a child who could effortlessly support him...

Hidden somewhere, where Kiritsugu and Maiya watched the fights through the Sniper Scopes in their guns...

'This is unreal...she's just the same age as Illya and yet she's chosen as a Master to a Berserker of all people?' Kiritsugu swore at this.

'Her parents must have stolen Zouken's intended artifact for Berserker for her use.' said Maiya. 'They must have done a number of things to ensure their daughter returns home alive.'

'...to make her quit, we must kill the Servant. I may have done many things but killing children isn't in my list of wrongdoings unless they became Dead Apostles.' Kiritsugu sighed. 'We will find information about her after tonight. How is Iri?'

'...she's shocked and frozen right where she is.' said Maiya softly. 'I could not blame her. That girl is around the same age as your daughter and yet here she is.'

'...we better get her out of there. We have an ill-tempered King and its safe to assume he's Archer as Saber, Lancer, Rider and Berserker have revealed themselves in this shipyard. This will get a bit nasty.'

As they watched the battle...Saber VS Berserker VS Lancer and Rider VS Archer...

It was Archer's temper that caused Naruko to stand up as she created a wind barrier to protect her Servant who was fighting two at the same time due to the wide range of Archer's attacks of...sharp artillery. She wound up also protecting Saber and Lancer due to close proximity.

'Master!' Berserker exclaimed at her action.

'I'd rather not see a repeat of Vlad Tepes' treatment of his foes in this shipyard.' said Naruko. 'You were seconds away from that fate had I not intervened.' the three paused to see the shipyard littered with weapons and the crates around them dented beyond repair with holes caused by weapons in Archer's arsenal.

'Our thanks, young lady!' said Lancer gratefully. 'I'd rather die in battle than accidental piercing!'

'Indeed, that would be a great letdown that we perished in a manner unbefitting of us.' said Saber, shuddering at the memory of being accidentally pierced by an attack meant for someone else. She was surprised Rider survived all those weapons. He's a King not just for show...he means it. And despite how exhausted he is, he looks happy even! And Archer was vexed that he lived this long.

Even more so when he angrily spoke. 'You think to order a King's withdrawal?' he growled in anger. 'You have nerve, Tokiomi.' he dismissed his powers and weapons. 'Mongrels! See that you've culled your numbers next time we meet! Only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me!' and he was gone.

'Ah~! Relationships between Master and Servant will be severely strained for now and Tokiomi-ojisan will have a lot of work to do to be in Archer's good graces again.' Naruko whistled. 'Angering a King of his era is tantamount to suicide as they can do anything they want to their offender. In his era, Kings are seen as gods, hence his condescending attitude and personality...for Tokiomi-ojisan to have forced him to withdraw in his loss greatly angered him even more than Rider did as this injured his pride as King and as God. Controlling him will be harder...especially if that one has a high rank in Independent Action.'

'You think so?' the boy asked her.

'Yes. Archer will not show up for quite some time.' said Naruko. 'So he'll be angry unless Tokiomi-ojisan manages to cool him down. And how he'll do that will be quite the herculean effort.'

'Well, that saved me too somewhat.' said Rider, stretching himself. 'Let's go home for now, boy!'

'C-coming!' the boy cried as Naruko helped him get down and he ran to Rider who summoned his chariot again. He waited for his Master before flying off.

'Berserker! We're going home too!' Naruko called out. 'The mood of battle is ruined so we should go home.'

'Yes, Master.' Berserker left the battle. 'I suppose we'll meet another day.' and the unlikely pair was gone.

Saber and Lancer had no idea what to do. Well, Saber was ordered to withdraw, making Lancer sigh.

His master will be annoyed for quite a while...

xxx

At a payphone in the city, Berserker reported at home what transpired at the first fight after he asked Naruko to go to bed as tomorrow is her first day of school and she should have as much sleep as she can...especially as she's the one cooking.

In the meantime, Waver Velvet never slept as he is determined to see who are Kings in the particular era Naruko talked about.

'You seriously call that 'light reading'?' Rider asked Waver incredulously as they were at the library on Waver's request as Waver pilfered as many books as he could about ancient history.

'Yeah. That kid helped me out by talking a lot.' said Waver. 'She knows a lot about Archer by his attitude alone and I'm not one to pass up on free tips! We can find out his identity by reading books about Kings in ancient history when they are revered as Gods. If he shows up more, we can figure out his identity and how to deal with him!'

That was also what Kiritsugu and Lord El-Melloi had in mind. Only, they asked the Einzberns and Mages' Association for information about Archer's Era.

And at home, indeed, Tokiomi had to make use of his silver-forked tongue to placate his Servant and was stressed out by the end of the day. He was also thinking about 'the little girl' in the Shipyard.

Who is she?


	8. Day Two: School

Day Two: School

Next morning...

'Berserker, what do you think of the other Servants?' Naruko asked Berserker as they walked together to school.

'...Saber, Lancer and Rider are people we can get along with best, along with Rider's Master. However, its a different case with the other Masters...and you seem to know Archer's Master well.'

'Yeah. I met him once. He is a very cool man with a calculative stare, and calculated everything he thinks and says. Seemingly unflappable with great confidence in his actions.' Naruko sighed. 'And a man who bases his life as a Magus. A life with no happiness in it whatsoever. But given his lineage as a Magus, he's very strong. I may outrank him in Mana but in experience, he outranks me.'

'I see...'

'But I can hold my own against him and one wrong move will be the end of one of us. All those years of sparring with mother has seen to that.' Naruko chuckled. 'Don't worry about recklessness and crazy moves as I'm anything but. I hope we can have a peaceful vacation for now.'

'Indeed...those Masters will most likely focus on finding out Archer's identity by browsing on books.' said Berserker. 'Aren't you going to work on that?'

'I'm not interested. Outdated information is still outdated therefore worthless. What can finding out his name do?' Naruko scoffed. 'Your abilities and Noble Phantasms are born out of magic based on your histories, abilities you certainly did not have when you were alive unless you're a person who possesses magical weapons in your past life that now functions as your Noble Phantasm. I'd rather rely on present-day accurate information...and we better find a way around Archer's ability.' she frowned. 'A golden space that rains a hail of random weaponry upon us, designed to stab and impale due to hundreds of swords and spears in there...he's practically a walking multi-barreled cannon that shoots harpoons that its almost not fair.' she grumbled unhappily.

'We better improve on our evasion skills, reflexes, timing, speed, agility, flexibility and instincts before we can even lay a finger on him. And despite those loads of weapons that he just shoots but hardly uses, its safe to say he does not have much stamina in combat and a tiny window of opportunity that quickly disappears is all we've got. A hail of death before we can jam the shooter will be a tough job that requires a good alliance and teamwork or we're screwed. We have to plan this well and see who's willing to team up with us who has abilities that can complement ours. He's our toughest problem and to think we haven't even met Caster yet!'

Little did they know that they're being watched by Familiars. Tiny bugs respectively from other Masters. On the way to school however...

A clump of bats appeared...to form a meter-tall old man dressed like count. 'Yo! You've grown a lot in a couple years...last I saw you, you were a toddler!'

'Um, you are?' Naruko blinked, perplexed at this stranger while Berserker was wary of him due to his intimidating presence despite his jolly behavior.

'I am Wizard Marshall, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.' no doubt a lot of jaws dropped from watching through their familiars. 'I've had a great time in the world you and your mother originated from. I had lots of entertainment there and I found another heir for Kaleidoscope that makes me one happy old man!' he cackled jovially. 'All that's left is to wait for my Tohsaka heir to awaken her potential ten years from now for me to have an heir in this world! Oh yes, I also have something for you.' he said as he reached into his cloak and gave her a scroll. 'Tsunade and Shizune asked me to give you a long letter they wrote together before I left them.' he said as she gasped at this while shakily holding the scroll. Its her first time hearing from them after years after all! 'They plan on visiting soon once they got the hang of traveling parallel worlds using the link I maintained.'

'Really?! They can visit this world?!' Naruko choked out in delight. 'I can see grandma and neechan again?!' she asked hopefully.

'Yes. They said they'll be bringing a passenger along, no idea who that is.' Zelretch shrugged. 'Well, I better get back to the Association. My paperwork is worth the fun and talent I found in your granny.' he grinned, before patting her head before becoming a clump of bats again. 'Your world is loads of fun yet you and your mother had to give it up because of some jackass, its truly a shame.'

'...he calls that dangerous world 'fun'?' Naruko choked out. 'I hear stories from mother about our home world...its not fun at all and it only caused her grief and destroyed my family.' she said gloomily. 'What made him find fun over _there_?'

'No idea...but he's clearly not human, Master.' Berserker shuddered. 'He is very powerful too.'

'Yes...at least he's a good guy but I never knew he trained Tsunade-baachan.' said Naruko with a smile. 'Who cares what race you are, as long as you're a good person, your race no longer matters. You can make friends anywhere anytime no matter who!' she chirped. 'We better hurry for school! We're a new student and teacher respectively!'

'Oh, right! I can't make a bad impression!' Berserker choked as they hurried for school.

xxx

Tohsaka Residence...

'I seriously cannot believe this.' Tokiomi swore. The blonde girl whom he soon recognized as Naruko came from another world that she and her mother had to flee from because of a dangerous man...and her mother ended up re-marrying to Matou Kariya who took them in upon arrival which is what Kariya meant when 'happiness literally fell on his head'. This means that Naruko is the chosen Matou representative before Zouken wormed his way in by force and suspected Kariya of theft for Naruko's sake. He also never expected that his ancestor was acquainted with them and even better, his daughter Rin will be his future heir. He could not have wished for a better outcome than that!

He would have to step up Rin's training as soon as possible and this information made him quickly forget how Naruko planned on defeating Archer. His daughter and heir has a bright future they must not miss out on!

He made a beeline for the study where his wife usually is to tell her just what he found out.

xxx

Einzbern Castle...in the dining area where they were poring over books...

'So that's how she plans on defeating Archer.' Kiritsugu muttered, quickly swatting away details he deemed wasn't relevant to their mission upon dismissing his connection with his familiar.

'She...?' Irisviel blinked. 'That child?'

'For a child, she thought of this real well.' said Kiritsugu. 'Her main concern is Archer as she sees him as the most dangerous threat with a troublesome ability. That golden space we saw is in fact, a dimensional storage of various weaponry he possesses that he can shoot by mental command alone, making a vicious rain of weapons. His attack alone could have easily killed everyone if not for her magic over wind that protected her Servant and luckily, ours too.' he said. 'To combat him, we need to team up with reliable people who can get around that hail while we move in for the kill. Training on our evasion skills, reflexes, timing, speed, agility, flexibility and instincts is a must and we must have superior reaction time or one misstep will kill us.' he said grimly. He took out a notebook and drew Archer as a stick figure and behind him is a large circle representing the space, and numerous smaller circles with the kanji 'sword' in them. 'He has numerous ways to fire them. All at once, or one by one? His radius effect depends on how big the space is. This space could be bigger. And time interval between shooting? 0.5 seconds. The time we need to blink our eyes. Its very fast.'

'But how will we do that kind of training? Do we have the means and facilities?' Saber asked him.

'Yes. I know just the place.' said Kiritsugu. 'A Sports Complex. They have equipment that shoots balls and we can adjust those machines to shoot at 0.5 seconds and we will shoot the balls at you. Your job is to hit them all away with a baseball bat and training will last for six hours everyday as this will also train your stamina in how long you last an onslaught of blades. Let's get to work. We have very little time before a Master orders an attack again.'

xxx

Mackenzie Residence...

Waver was thinking long and hard.

How to deal with Archer's ability indeed. 'Hey Rider, have you found a way around Archer's ability?'

'Its just a matter of timing and how quick you fend off his weapons.' said Rider. 'Keeping an eye on all of them at once was straining to the eyes and it doesn't help that they were shot from a shiny golden dimensional space.' he griped. 'And it tires me out quick. Its amazing I lasted fifteen minutes.'

'Then why not work out like jog for hours to improve your stamina instead of drinking beer in your free time?' Waver suggested. 'Jogging in the road, exercise, stuff like those!'

Rider grinned that made Waver shudder.

'Good idea! And you're doing it with me!'

'Geh?!'

Waver knew he just signed his death wish. He's no athletic person! He wouldn't even last two minutes!

xxx

Lord El-Melloi was thinking deeply.

He was so focused on Lancer's victory against Saber and Berserker that he never learned how dangerous Archer actually is and his intended Servant if only his pupil did not steal his artifact! He has no idea how powerful Iskandar is and he saw that the gigantic King is VERY HARD TO CONTROL as he does as he pleases much to his errant student's dismay. Kings have troublesome personalities, why can't they be like Lancer who's faithfully obedient?

That, and other worlds existed if the conversation between the Magician of Kaleidoscope and the girl was correct. Him finding two heirs is a big deal of information already. Someone female from the Tohsaka if the pronoun used was any hint and the girl's grandmother from her home world. Two inheritors of true magic so the art will not die out! If he manages to convince the old wizard to tell him about that other world and learn other magic arts, their standing is sure to increase!

And maybe find a way to remove the curse of the Mystic Face off his wife.

Lancer told him he got cursed by a witch in the past with it. While most men envied him for having women fall at his feet, for him its pure hell as its magical slavery at its most dirtiest it was a good thing he is a good man. Had he been evil, he would have had a harem by now and subjected the women to crazy things to pleasure him like some of his fellow knights might do. Even worse, as a Knight, he could not reject without looking bad in public for so-called 'mistreating a girl'! So any women who looks at his face will be hopelessly infatuated with him to the point of obsession which is why he avoids his wife.

Lord El-Melloi sighed.

They weren't kidding when the books say Lancers have the lousiest luck in the world. For now, he would focus on gathering information. Once he figures out things he wanted to know, he may pay the girl a visit.

Once he knows her name first, that is.

xxx

At school...

'Minna-san, we have a new student today, so please welcome her kindly.' said the teacher. 'Her name is Uzumaki Naruko. She's from Misaki Town but her family came here because of a job transfer. Naruko-chan, please introduce yourself to class.'

'Hai. I'm Uzumaki Naruko.' said Naruko in the manners she has befitting of a wealthy clan daughter. After a three-minute introduction of herself...Homeroom started soon enough. Then followed by Math Class, Social Studies Class, History Class and Japanese before lunch break.

'Ne ne! Uzumaki-san what's your family like? Your hair is super-long and shiny!'

'It's soft too! What shampoo do you use?'

'You look like Rapunzel!' Naruko has no idea what Rapunzel is but at least its not an insult.

'Well, my family is very traditional.' said Naruko. 'We're only allowed to cut our hair if it reached the floor. Always maintained up to our knees.' she said. 'Long hair means you're 'single'. When we marry, we cut off our hair and burn it as a symbol of starting over before growing it back again. Only this time, it'll be two yards shorter and we'd wear our hair in a braid, a symbol we're married and unavailable.'

'Wow...must be tough walking around in hair that long.'

'Its heavy and uses a lot of shampoo...but I manage.' that, and she's using two clones to help her shampoo her hair.

Naruko made a lot of friends by simply talking to her peers and polite manners really does work wonders.

On the other hand, with Berserker...

He's popular with the female staff and the male staff giving him dirty looks for having all the women around him. Well, his knightly manners help in winning the women over...and the fact that he has a very cute bento.

'This? My niece made it with her artistic skills.' Berserker lied convincingly. 'Isn't she talented?'


	9. Day Seven, Nighttime: Arrival

Day Seven, Nighttime: Arrival

Elsewhere in Fuyuki City...

A portal opened in a bridge by Miyama Town. Out came two women dressed in traditional clothing, and an old man in the same fashion, in men's wear.

'So this is the end of the link.' Tsunade mused as they looked around while she closed the portal. 'But what an odd world. The buildings, streets...they're all so different!' she mused as they walked around.

'And this is where Kushina and Naruko now lives?' Jiraiya asked Tsunade hopefully.

'No, their address is in Misaki Town. Two cities away from here.' said Tsunade. 'Right now we're in Fuyuki City. And we better find Naruko. That jiji says she's here so we better go find her after we get appropriate clothes.'

'But we ARE in appropriate clothes.' Jiraiya told her.

'No we are not. We look like we're going to a costume party!' the blonde grunted. 'Look at our surroundings! Does this look like we're still in our world? Tall-ass buildings, different-looking houses that all have high walls and gates? Most likely the culture here is different from ours!'

'Yes.' said Shizune. 'Zelretch-sama calls this country 'Japan'. A country with similar culture to ours in regards to architecture and lifestyle...200 years ago. Only, ninjas only exist in fantasy and fiction books, and there are worser demons than Bijuu the Magi work hard to keep secret or there would be international panic.'

'Dang...I'm glad I came along now, I want to see what this world is like and travel.' Jiraiya whistled.

'Now then, its pretty late and the only ones active are those taking pleasure in nightlife.' said Tsunade. 'I know how security here works thanks to his teachings, so we better steal some clothes in some Department Store. We got better options there.'

'Sou ne.' said Shizune.

Jiraiya scratched his head.

'I'm lost. What's a Department Store?'

xxx

The Department Store in Shinto District is obviously closed.

Not that the ninjas cared after sneaking in through the rooftop, broke its door and headed for the security to disable the CCTV Cameras by yanking off the plugs, before beginning their clothing thievery at their leisure. When their size was not found in racks, they raided the storage rooms. Shizune was the only lucky one to find her sizes in the racks. Tsunade and Jiraiya were another story entirely...but the women went trigger-happy 'shopping'.

Shoes...they raided the storage rooms again.

Underwear in the racks and boxers in the men's case, they fit. Sadly for Tsunade there's no er...F-Cup. Oh well, she's been bra-less for years...it helps that she wore dark clothes with matching tops and jackets. She also discovered the conveniences of Nipple Pasties, something their world definitely did NOT have. So she took a lot.

Upon raiding the clothing store, they raided other stores too. Wine, liquor, beer, food...and things they liked, and Jiraiya took books to learn about this world and sealed into scrolls which took them several hours...it was five am by the time they're done, before leaving by rooftop, and plugging the Security System again before leaving by roof. Their goal this time, is to find Naruko.

'Hang on a minute, Tsunade-hime, why did that old dude only say Naruko? Why didn't he mention Kushina?' Jiraiya questioned his long-time friend.

'Well...he said she's participating in an event in this city but that event is only active at night.' said Tsunade. 'So she'll be night strolling.'

'At eight years old in this hour when kids would normally be in beds?' Shizune asked her Master incredulously. 'And what event?'

'I don't know, he never elaborated.' Tsunade grumbled. Damn old man for being too damn secretive... 'But he did give a hint. A school for little kids. Academy. That and she'll stand out real good. It's almost morning, so we better wait for a good opportunity. Kids go to school and so does she.'

'OK but what's for breakfast? I'm starving!' Jiraiya whined unhappily.

'We stole food from some shops remember? That should last us a week even after finding Naruko today!'

xxx

Naruko found herself sneezing a lot the next day. 'Master, did you catch a cold?' Berserker asked her in concern over breakfast.

'I don't know...given my condition, getting sick is the last thing I'll ever be.' Naruko choked out. 'Must be some pepper while I'm cooking.'

'I hope that's all it is.'

xxx

And so...upon appearing to school by teleportation...they blended in the background to start their day at school...and teleported home after school. They didn't leave their home until late at night...to get to work.

'Nee...nobody showed up last night...how come?' Naruko wondered. 'We look like total idiots out here waiting for nothing!' she whined as they were on top of a hotel roof.

'Maybe now that they saw everyone's capabilities, they're thinking of a way how to defeat each other perhaps?' Berserker suggested. 'Moreover why aren't we doing the same thing, Master?' he asked her curiously.

'Meh, given your skills, you could hold off two people and not break a sweat! I have no worries about the other four but I'm worrying about Caster and Assassin.' said Naruko. 'Assassin is weak so he would strike from the shadows with speed. A ninja tactic so I consider him a threat. Caster...with the right master, he or she is destruction incarnate. Magus who are of shallow mindset think of these two classes weak. Had they got the right kind Master, they're the most dangerous in the competition. We should worry about them more and the fact that they're not even showing up worries me. We got Archer figured out and trained last night in deflecting a barrage of projectiles and you fended them all off with a freaking metal pole but that depends on your stamina. If no one shows up today, we'll be training again. Then we can worry about their Masters who are various calibres of Magi.'

'Yes.' they waited and next thing they know, the building across them exploded.

'OK...who blows up a hotel...that one does.' Naruko twitched, thinking of Emiya Kiritsugu. 'Magus Killer who deals with targeted Magi like he does terrorists and he performs on a grandiose scale of destruction just to be double sure...just to kill one man.' she sent out wind-based Shikigami to scout for her that flew at incredible speeds.

'Honestly, he involves bystanders.' Berserker growled. 'How many people are killed needlessly? Men? Women? Children even?'

'They are alright.' said Naruko. 'They are evacuated.' she said to his relief. 'However this...job is a counter for what's IN the hotel.' she shuddered. 'Whoever this is has truly perfect security. He just didn't expect Emiya Kiritsugu to blow up the hotel to counter his measures without getting maimed and killed.' she said. '24 layered barriers powered by three mana generators and dozens of ghosts and evil spirits roaming like guard dogs, thousands of traps, fake doors that open doors to special trap dimensions, by god this one is of a different caliber.' she swore while shaking. 'While I can deal with barriers even with mana generators, Necromancy is out of my pay grade, I can't deal with that unless I have a holy weapon on my side. Our only option is to kill him before he can cast necromancy. We better take advantage of this! C'mon!' and they flew at the hotel, rendered invisible by wind.

'But what about the evil spirits?' Berserker croaked out. 'And those doors you mentioned?'

'Explosion caused the building's instability, therefore messing up the formula of the spells on walls and ceilings thus the powerful security is rendered useless in a blink. We're safe!' they entered the burning hotel and by taking away oxygen, the flames quickly died out as they searched for the magus in the building...and the place exploded, forcing the two to teleport out to safety and wait up in the air.

Once the explosion was gone, all that remained was flames that burned until it can no longer consume anything flammable.

'He really did it.' said Berserker wryly. 'Whether or not he's dead is up for debate. Nothing fled that inferno. Even if they did jump, its a 150-meter free fall. Not even a barrier can protect him unless he can fly like us.'

'Sou ne...I'm just glad our base is outside the city.' said Naruko. 'We're hard to find. Emiya Kiritsugu...what a pragmatic bastard. But a dangerous bastard nonetheless. instead of magic, he uses firearms and explosives instead unless he runs out of ammunition. He gets to save his mana and who knows what kind of magus is he.'

'What of the other Masters, Master?' Berserker asked her.

'A man who is also the son of the Judge and secretly working with Tokiomi-ojisan. He is Kotomine Kirei, Master's Assassin and he functions as an informant for now. Then there's this guy who must be dead or managed to cheat death after this mess, Kayneth Archibald or Lord El-Melloi. His Servant is Lancer. Emiya Kiritsugu's Servant is Saber, and we already know Rider and his Master, Waver Velvet. The sixth is the zombie. Why isn't he moving yet with Caster, I don't know. I can't even get my wind spies in the Matou Mansion since there's an extremely powerful barrier there. If I tried, I'll be caught immediately. They say that upon summoning, a Magus can choose to summon specific heroes they wanted if they have a relic but a random summoning also works as the Grail will choose a Servant compatible with the Master. Given how father told us about him...Caster might be a true-blue monster.'

'That's one thing we should worry about.' said Berserker. 'In the event that almost everyone's gone, he'll most likely show up and steal the show. An obvious action.'

'Then we better prepare for such a scenario. You know what a magus can do given you're an acquaintance of Merlin, King Arthur's advisor. Today's thaumaturgy cannot compare to that of your era where magic at the time is close to true sorcery because back then, phantasmal species lived among humans and gods interfere in human affairs. Merlin's levels. What can you say about that so we can be prepared for this monster?'

'Only the King has seen his power.' said Berserker softly. 'And he only interferes when he feels he is truly needed. Otherwise he leaves most of the work to us. The most I've seen him do is heal. He can even heal injuries that doctors would have long given up on.'

'I see...let's go home.'

'Are we not hunting other Masters?'

'...not for now.'


	10. Day Eight: Reunion

Day Eight: Reunion

Meanwhile, at the Einzbern Estate...

'We have found her location.' said Maiya as everyone assembled in the dining room.

'Where does the girl live?' Kiritsugu asked his wife and his assistant who looked uncomfortable. Bad sign in his opinion if even these two could make such faces.

'Um...right next door?' said Irisviel meekly as Kiritsugu stood from his seat in alarm. Their potential enemy lives right next door? How whacked up is that? And again, searching within Einzbern Territory is the last place they'll ever think to look.

'They live not far from the castle in an unusual boundary field.' said Saber. 'Its not...mana at all. Merely touching it burns.' she said, showing a destroyed glove and a burned hand that slowly heals. 'If this was mana, Irisviel could have healed me by now but it wouldn't.'

'A boundary field that can burn?' Kiritsugu frowned.

'Yes.' said Maiya. 'There's 24 layered boundary fields with no hole in the defense and unusual runes we've never seen before. If Runecraft is runes made of runes with straight lines, this one looks nearly like Sanskrit or something. Very powerful. We have placed spy cameras to see when they come and go. All we can do now is wait. The barriers are made of corrosive mana and...something else.'

'Iri, you never felt their presence?' Kiritsugu asked his wife incredulously. Irisviel would know if anyone entered the forest which was Einzbern territory.

'Judging by history of the barrier...its made the year before we came here.' said Irisviel softly. 'That place existed before I could make a barrier so when I did, I must have unwittingly included them in without knowing we had neighbors.'

'We better keep an eye on them.' Kiritsugu swore, stricken by immense paranoia. 'I'm surprised they haven't attacked us yet, given we're neighbors. Her parents must have been banking on this and are incredibly devious people. Stealing from Matou Zouken and now sharing space with us without us the wiser?' he pinched his nose in frustration.

'They're here!' Irisviel cried as that afternoon, the two appeared in front of the barrier. The girl made a hole in the barrier and they went in, with the barrier closing behind them. 'What on earth could they be doing during the day?'

'...so the girl goes to school by day but what does her Servant do?' Kiritsugu wondered aloud, noting the uniform. 'We will wait and record footages. This is an opportunity to see Berserker's face without his armor when they go out. It'll be a long wait but worth it.'

They didn't have to wait long.

Three hours later, the two came out in casual.

And its a face Saber knew so well...if her horrified expression was any indication.

/Master, today its training?/ Berserker asked Naruko.

/Yeah. Last time you lasted fifteen. That golden sourpuss might draw out a long endurance fight so we have to last one hour at least./ Naruko told him. /His weakness is his huge pride and temper. He's bound to slip and then we nail him with all we've got. Once that stick-up-his-rear is gone, we worry about Caster next. With that man as a Master, Caster will no doubt be quite the character we would dearly love to kill for the sake of people's safety. Let's leave the others for last. We can be sure its just a battle between us with no bystander involved./

/Very well. But.../ Berserker frowned. /Master, may I have a kunai?/ Naruko projected one for him and he threw it at the bushes. They went to see what was in the bushes and Naruko went green. Berserker looked disturbed as he covered her eyes too late.

/EWWWW! THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!/

'...just what did he hit and see?' Saber wondered aloud. Moreover, what warranted that reaction?

/...I think I will have to call your mother./ said Berserker in a cracked voice. /You are not allowed to see that kind of thing until you're sixteen and you just did at age eight./ he said as Naruko shook in freak-out. /A Genjutsu is in order to make you forget./

/I know he's disturbed but uggghhh...to be even related to him by adoption makes my skin crawl!/ Naruko choked out in disgust. /Father did well to run away from that sicko! That's it, we're going to the amusement park and play all night! I want to forget two minutes ago!/

/...Master, don't you have a long quiz in Math, History and Science tomorrow? Study and review first then training./ Berserker reminded her, causing her to groan.

/Groan. Fine. I can do both!/ she created three clones who went back into the Boundary. /Let's go to the usual place./ and they were gone.

'Kiritsugu...' Irisviel mused as Kiritsugu closed his eyes to control a familiar to go to the bushes...when he opened his eyes, he twitched. No wonder. It was something children _should not see_ just yet.

The Matou Crest Worm looks like...a mix of a stiff erection with a tail resembling a sperm cell.

'...there's a Matou Crest Worm there.' he said. 'We will triple check the Einzbern Boundaries immediately for other spies put in advance before our barrier was built. We will find out the school through that uniform and then find her files there. Maiya, I leave that to you.'

'Sir.'

'Saber, Iri, we will look for things that are not ours, and dispose of them. We will split up in two.'

Needless to say, they combed the whole Einzbern boundaries for things that definitely did not belong besides Naruko's house. Kiritsugu thought of a Matou who may have adopted Naruko.

Run...away?

Aha, so its him. Kiritsugu never expected that an untrained runaway boy like Kariya made a barrier of such caliber or he learned something else on his runaway years before coming across Naruko and...whoever her mother is. Kariya's wife who adopted her, or she's Naruko's mother but married Kariya? And she already knows how crazy the Matou Kariya ran away from. He'd say the latter as Kariya was an untrained and an uneducated Magus. Its the wife who's dangerous if an eight year old is powerful enough to support a Berserker. And she made her Berserker sane. Most likely his Mad Enhancement is so low that his skill matters more than power with a dang good reason. Berserker's parameters are ridiculously high in everything but luck. The girl is also analytical for her age, so child or no, he can't underestimate her either.

xxx

Matou Mansion...

Matou Zouken opened his beady, aged eyes. 'I found you.' for a long time, he has no idea who stole his artifact, a piece of the Round Table to summon a Berserker Knight, the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. Since a child cannot go past his security, someone stole it for her use and claimed his intended Servant as hers.

But this Berserker is very lucid and sane. His Mad Enhancement is very low! What is that girl thinking? Moreover, what family is she from? He would love to know who's the wily thief so he could take pleasure in making them pay for stealing from a Matou and take the girl as punishment. She's powerful enough to manage a Berserker he could adopt her as his heir and mold her into the ideal successor...after a little pain. After all, stealing is bad, no?

'Caster.' Zouken called for his Servant. 'How is his status?'

'Ohoho, he's lasted long at least.' said Caster jovially with a chuckle. 'A shame he can scream no more, he's damaged his throat. Bu~t he now has twenty Circuits. But seeing as its still in an experimental stage, we'll have to let him rest for the circuits to settle down before we can improve. On the other hand, the other one is dead before I can harvest more...we need a new crop.'

'Very well. At least that brat is useful...and Circuits CAN be taken and implanted.' Zouken chuckled. 'There's hope for that one yet. Fine, I'll allow him some reprieve. For now...we have something else to do.' he stood up. 'We're saying hello to that little girl.'

'Ohoho? Berserker's Master eh?' said Caster with a smile. 'That one is very cute, I would love to play with her dearly!'

'Then let's not wait for the grass to grow.' Zouken smiled cruelly as they vanished. Destination, Einzbern Forest.

Irisviel gasped when they felt a presence. 'Saber! Someone just came!'

'Who is it?' Saber asked her worriedly.

'Matou Zouken and Caster!' Irisviel cried. 'They're heading for the girl and Berserker!' Saber quickly changed into her Servant Form and they ran to head for the direction.

Saber has personal matters however.

If HE is here...why didn't he make himself known to her by some secret signal? Could it be because he still blames himself? She had forgiven them long ago about it as she could never blame them but it was her court who rose a stink about it as a way to dethrone her by taking advantage of this. In the meantime...it wasn't just Zouken and Caster. There's also Lord El-Melloi and Lancer.

Lord El-Melloi is absolutely livid. His perfect fortress, destroyed by high-grade bombs...a VERY HUMAN METHOD was an absolute injury to the pride of the Magus aristocrat and he seeks to restore his pride by killing the Magus Killer in his own turf personally. Tit for Tat. That, and redeem him in the eyes of his wife Sola-Ui.

'Lancer.' he commanded in his fury. 'Find and kill Saber this time. I will handle Emiya Kitirsugu personally.'

'Sir.' and he was gone.

xxx

At the training grounds...

'Well well well...I finally get to see you, little girl.' Zouken greeted amiably as Naruko and Berserker braced themselves. 'I would like to know who was it, who stole my intended artifact for the very servant you now control.'

'Sorry, but I'm not saying a word.' Naruko scoffed. 'You'll have to defeat us first!' Zouken's eyes glinted.

'You really should not anger the elderly...especially one stolen from.' he said coldly despite the smile on his face.

'Your fault for having lousy security in the first place.' Naruko scoffed. 'You can only blame yourself. At a time like this, you know full well there's a lot of opportunists.'

'Indeed but I'll be the one taking opportunity this time.' said Zouken. What can this brat do compared to his 500 years? Surely nothing! 'Caster, I leave Berserker to you.'

'Ohoho! I'd love to play with the little girl though...' Naruko made a face at this while her Servant growled. 'Oh well, I'll have to make do with a young man. I hope he screams well.'

'Looks like years of immortality made you quite the deranged pervert.' Naruko scowled. 'You are so boned. Berserker, go full all out on him.' she ordered as she charged him up with Mana. 'Kill him. Use all means even if you hate it because they sure as hell would do the same to us.'

'Yes, Master.' Berserker obeyed as he took out a scroll...and using fuinjutsu, took out his weapons. A naginata, a pait of tanto and two katana which he equipped onto himself.

The fight began.

Naruko knew she has to kill him with everything she knew and she already has a plan. One: destroy his Command Spells. Two, kill him in one blow. Three...make sure there's nothing left. She is banking on the fact that they are grossly underestimating her for being a child. Thus inexperienced and only a mana generator to her Servant. And she would painfully prove how wrong they are.

She made several clones of herself. An army of herself in fact. Fifty.

'Hooo? You can make clones of yourself?' Zouken raised an eyebrow. 'That really doesn't stand a chance against my Magecraft.' he said as all clones jumped on him to attack him with Rasengans that they all fired at him which he swatted away with a wave of powerful energy, blowing away all the clones...

But he felt a small hand on his back.

'Checkmate!' fuinjutsu spread on Zouken and next thing he knew, he felt his arm burn and to his fury, all three spells are gone as Naruko quickly moved away back to where she started.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' Zouken was spitting mad. His Command Spells are gone! How did she do it by merely touching him?!

'Isn't it obvious? Why I destroyed your Command Spells, duh.' Naruko drawled in a long, insulting manner. 'Seeing as the Grail Wars already started, you can no longer get Command Spells from the Grail even as the system's designer and you have no excuse to the Judge to give you some spares. You can no longer give three absolute orders nor send Mental Commands. You're now just someone with a familiar but isn't Servants spirit familiars to begin with? Anyway, enough...talk.' she created something else entirely. A giant ball inside a giant shuriken's hole made of pure wind. She gave him no chance. Using her speed, she moved in fast blurs until she caught him off guard and while he was expecting another back attack...

She assaulted him at front and threw the spell at point-blank, causing him to get torn to shreds.

'GUAAAARRRGGH!'

'Bye bye~! Futon: Rasenshuriken!' from afar, Saber, Irisviel, Lancer, Caster and Berserker watched in horror as the technique tore Zouken to shreds...attacking him on a cellular level, completely disintegrating him.

She wasn't satisfied with that...she even teleported her Servant out of the way up to the skies.

'Master?!'

'I'm just making double-sure but this is gonna be big! Don't worry, you can play with Caster again when I'm done!'

She created a giant version of the technique and all hell broke loose, destroying the surrounding vegetation where Zouken used to be...creating a giant crater after a windy explosion.

'T-this is insane...' Saber choked out while shielding Irisviel with her body from the wind while carrying her away and Lancer also fled to avoid THAT. 'She's actually THIS strong?!'

'We greatly underestimated this child didn't we?' Irisviel gasped out as the winds subsided. From afar, Kiritsugu and Lord El-Melloi felt that insane amount of power used on a spell alone...

WHO is it?

"Iri..." Kiritsugu thought, fearing for his wife's safety from that terrible power and felt a cold chill down his spine.

"Who is that? Who is that who created that powerful mana explosion?" Lord El-Melloi thought while swearing. First there's NOBODY in the castle...only for there to be a fight in the woods? Maybe he should have gone there instead! But how should he know they're in the forest?

'M-Master?' Caster choked weakly. 'He's gone?'

'Of course he's gone you twit, I blew him sky-high!' Naruko sneered. Rasenshuriken cost her 200 units just to be double-sure when its usually 30 units which is enough to kill a human, and that giant one with an amazing explosive radius...1000. It was overkill but at least she's sure his body is totally obliterated. But she knew he is not quite dead yet as her father said he used questionable means to be immortal so this one isn't done yet. 'Berserker! Kill him! I'm done with mine, finish yours!' she barked as Berserker entered the fray. Berserker jumped back to kill Caster and his summoned monsters.

Meanwhile, Zouken is indeed, not quite dead yet.

A tiny worm crawled to the basement...and leapt to the worms below and melded together to form a new body. And forming a new body out of worms greatly taxed him.

'That damn brat...' he swore. 'I'll make her pay for this! I'll take great pleasure in her suffering!' Lord El-Melloi aside, he also has an injured pride.

A brat defeated him in two blows. He was glad he keeps his soul inside the mansion or he'd really be dead without accomplishing his own goals.

He'll make her pay and the people around her for this humiliation!

xxx

Back at the forest...

'Whew...' Naruko fixed her clothes while sitting on a tree stump to watch her Servant battle. 'I got rid of him for now...all that's left is waiting for Berserker to finish.' she mused cheerfully.

'You have a very good reason to be calm.' Lancer spoke as he made his entry. 'Despite being around enemies.' yes, she's calm...she's sitting on a tree stump, eating candy she tore out of plastic wrappers.

'Yeah. Your business is twenty meters away northwest. Have fun.' said Naruko cheerfully, not really caring an enemy is right beside her but knew would not attack her. Lancer shook his head in bemusement before leaving. Berserker saw this and wasn't happy about it.

'Master, Saber is mine to deal with!' Berserker cried. 'I cannot allow him to kill her! Please let me fight her!' he pleaded. 'It is my only wish!'

'Humm...since you hardly ask things of me, sure. But I'd definitely want an explanation later. Long and detailed, preferably.' Naruko told him as she gave him the go. Berserker left, leaving Naruko with Caster.

'Now then...its you and me, old man.' said Naruko as she got up as Caster braced himself. Naruko has spent a total of 1708 mana on four moves alone just to be double sure that she completely destroyed Zouken's body and ensuring there's no Crest Worm in sight by making one hell of an explosion. She also filled up Berserker's Mana supply before he left to fight Saber. Given that because of her as a Master, Berserker's mana levels is 5000 and he spent 2000 on Caster because of his monsters. So she had to fill him full tank. So that's 3708 she spent in one night alone.

She has 6292 units left. She'll make that count. Caster's Noble Phantasm is that book that he consumes mana from, not from Zouken. The book functions as a mana generator and as its a book that he reads from, no doubt it also has all his spells.

'I'll take great pleasure in making you squeal...' said Caster as he summoned more monsters. 'However I cannot die just yet as Master promised me more fun and leisure...so I shall leave you here with my little friends!' and he was gone.

'Tche, bastard.' Naruko took out two kunai under her skirt and used it as a medium to create pure mana swords which she used to swiftly deal with Caster's monsters and again, made double sure not a single cell was left, using up 600 this time. 'Humm...not bad on my first ever real fight. Hehe!' she chuckled as explosions were happening not far from her. 'Its another three way fight...and why are two men fighting over Saber anyway? I just don't understand them.' she grumbled huffily as she lied down on the grass with her head on the back of her hands.

'That's because you're still a child who has yet to understand how men thinks.' Naruko narrowed her eyes as Lord El-Melloi came out of the shadows and shortly not long after, Emiya Kiritsugu. 'Have you seen who is responsible for this destruction?'

'Well, Matou Zouken was here not long ago with Caster and picked a fight with me. He used to be that crater down there.' the two men looked at the crater with wide eyes. SHE'S the one who did this? 'But he'll be back. He has questionable methods of immortality so its safe to assume he sent a dummy body and Caster fled. What a pest.'

'You seem calm when there are two men willing to kill you over here.' Kiritsugu remarked thoughtfully and sounding cold at the same time. He would have to get details from Saber later as he is unable to believe a little girl is capable of such destruction unless she's a homunculus with a lot of prana to spare. Lord El-Melloi was on the same mindset with Lancer...assuming he witnessed her battle with Matou Zouken.

'You attacked his base, he attacks yours. A tit for tat, so its not really my business.' said Naruko. 'But if you attack me, naturally I'll attack back. Otherwise I don't interfere in anyone else's affairs.'

'That's some attitude you've got.' said Lord El-Melloi dryly. 'You clearly lack manners and proper pedigree despite how you dress.' a brat who dresses like a nobleman's daughter. Really now? Even he had better behavior as a child.

'Well, given my circumstances, I have every right to be a brat.' said Naruko cheekily. 'My fight's over, so do carry on and pretend I'm a fly in the wall while watching over the three-way madhouse over there.' she said as she took out another candy to eat before disappearing, leaving the two men to their devices.

xxx

'...you seek to interfere with my battle with Saber once more, Berserker?' Lancer grumbled unhappily at this. All he wanted is a true fight between knights and this one always cuts in...

'...this is a personal matter...between my King and I.' said Berserker stiffly, removing his helmet to show his face.

'Lancelot...' Saber spoke, making it clear to Lancer that they really DO know each other. 'It must be fate that we are summoned in the same war.'

'And I thank fate for this opportunity, King Altria.' said Berserker as he drew his sword. 'My only wish now is a fight to the death with you.'

'But why?!' Saber cried. 'I already forgave you long ago! Why do you wish for death at my hands?'

'I truly wanted to repent for my sins by dying for you in Camlann but Gawain stood in my way! Had I been there, I should have died for you!' Berserker cried in anguish.

'My death in Camlann is inevitable Lancelot!' Saber cried back. 'Everyone has left me! They all left me when they found out I'm a woman pretending to be a man, taking advantage of the political scandal to plot my downfall! This is my fault, not yours!'

'But it all started with me!' Berserker cried as he lunged to attack her. 'It started with a crime I committed with the Queen! I knew it was wrong...I knew it was wrong but I was hopelessly in love with her and she loved me back even if she was married to you! I can only truly forgive myself if I am to die by your blade! I will not accept anything else!'

Irisviel and Lancer wore incredulous looks on their faces. A Queen married to a woman pretending to be a man to be King? What the hell is going on here?


	11. Day Eight, Night: Redemption

Day Eight, Night: Redemption

Lancer knew he has no room to interfere in there.

This, was personal between King and her former disgraced Knight who just wanted to die at her hands in battle or live in despair and madness.

'So this is his wish.' said Naruko softly as she came. 'To die in Saber's hands. Looks like we don't need the Grail anymore.'

'That's impossible, everyone should have a wish.' said Lancer incredulously. 'Otherwise you would not have been chosen as a Master!'

'I don't...however, my being Master to Berserker is fate at work.' said Naruko. 'So is my father stealing a piece of the Round Table from Zouken so he's my Servant instead...and the Magus Killer summoned Saber also out of fate and coincidence. He told me he has a wish he wanted the Grail for. If Lancelot has Zouken for a Master, he would be tormented by the fact that his wish is so near yet so far if anyone else fought her. But after the night at Mion...he told me that he didn't need the Grail anymore. This was what he meant all along. His wish was already here. Its my duty as his Master to see this to the end and I will not forgive any interference. You can have your fun later.'

'But my Orders...'

'Are at of this moment, have no room or these two will never forgive you. Let them at it for now.' Lancer sighed. Not that he has a choice. Moreover, this girl can easily kill him with her Rank A attacks. She fights like a Servant.

Blade against blade. Sorrow against anguish. Guilt against remorse. A truly personal battle between King and Knight as well as friends.

It was painful to watch.

In the end...it was Saber who won as she tearfully and regretfully killed Berserker. She howled in grief in great anguish and sorrow as she pulled her blade out of his chest. He fell to the grass, but she quickly threw away her sword to hold him in her arms.

'Lancelot!'

'...do not cry for me, your majesty.' Berserker smiled despite his tears. 'I am truly happy...that I died in your hands. I could not die for you for my sins...I must therefore die at your hands for my betrayal.'

'Didn't I tell you that I forgave the two of you and I hold you blameless?!' Saber cried in grief. 'Guinevere wanted what I can never give her, something only you can give her! Happiness as a woman and as a wife! How can I give her that when I'm a woman myself, and am a King unable to understand my own people?! You gave her that happiness which is why I looked the other way! I did it for the two of you!'

'But our actions caused dissent in the court and the fall of our country.' said Lancelot. 'And your death. That is why I can never forgive myself. I can only redeem myself...in your hands. I am truly happy, my King.' he smiled weakly as he began fading away. 'Naruko...thank you for letting me have this opportunity. My...only wish.'

'May you be at peace, Lancelot...in Avalon.' Naruko smiled sadly as Saber broke down in grief as Lancelot is fully gone. Irisviel and Lancer found themselves shedding their own tears from this tragedy.

'Naruko...what will you do now?' Irisviel asked her. The girl no longer has a Servant thus out of the competition now. Naruko sighed as she looked at her hand as the Command Seals faded away to nothingness.

'...I have no wish, but he does...and Saber granted him his one true wish. Emiya Kiritsugu summoning King Arthur and my summoning of Lancelot of the Lake is truly fate at work. He truly desired redemption and his idea of redemption. I am merely in this war to let him have his wish. Saber...thank you for releasing Lancelot from his pain. It was all he ever wanted.' she said softly. 'In the event he never got to face you, his wish would most likely be to redo his life and die for you anyway.' Saber's eyes widened in horror and hung her head in sorrow.

'That fool...that hopeless utter fool...' Saber choked out.

'Men are stupid. Its a fact we have to live with. That is why we women are here to keep them grounded and see reason. Embrace being a woman, Saber. Learn how to be a woman and proper lady for once in your life. Lancelot would wish it now that you're free from being a King and the grief it brought you and those who are truly close to you. Irisviel...I suppose I can trust you with Lancelot's one last wish?' Saber gave Naruko a look of disbelief at this and even more so when Irisviel agreed.

'Yes...I would love to. I can't turn down a friend's wish.' said Irisviel. 'I'll make a real lady out of Saber yet, just he wait!' she chirped with a smile.

'Irisviel!' Saber choked out incredulously.

'If he is truly your friend, at least respect his wish, Saber.' said Lancer. 'I will be back for you soon. Hopefully, it will be OUR battle as Knights.' and he was gone.

'I will watch this war to the end so I'll be sticking around.' Naruko chuckled. 'See you again.' and she went home.

Satisfied.

Irisviel walked towards Saber and offered her, her hand which she took and pulled herself up before leaving as well.

'It's a long road to being a proper lady, Saber.' she said. 'Be ready for lessons.' Saber smiled weakly.

'Yes...but tonight...I want to be alone for a while.'

xxx

Kiritsugu won from his battle with Lord El-Melloi in the forest by shooting him with his Origin Bullet after some trouble with the man's Mystic Code, Volumen Hydragyrum, a 140 kg mercury he could control to his will into an effective shape-shifting weapon. If Naruko banked on being a child to be underestimated by, and defeat a 500 year old Magus, Kiritsugu banked on the fact that he uses only firearms to deliver a much crueler blow hidden in his guns...his Thompson Contender loaded with his Origin Bullets that ripped apart the man's body, upon frying his Magic Circuits.

Good thing for Lancer who would rather bring his Master back home than kill him even though he has the opportunity to. He had continued his search for unwanted things, before going home to the castle.

xxx

Einzbern Castle...three hours later...

Irisviel told Kiritsugu what transpired in the forest that night. That battle between Naruko and Zouken, how easy she made it look and her ability to destroy Command Spells before she probably made short work of Caster while letting Berserker have his wish...to die at Saber's hands in hopes to atone for his betrayal by dying by her blade and Saber is still mourning her friend in her room upstairs. If Berserker never had his chance with Saber, he would have used the Grail to redo his life and die for her if Naruko wins the competition.

This made Kiritsugu think.

A girl who moves and fights like a Servant, possessed dangerous wind-based Magecraft and spam A-Rank attacks, and the ability to destroy Command Spells thus Zouken can no longer give three absolute orders to Caster. And since the war's already started, Zouken can no longer obtain Command Spells from the Grail even if he was the system designer. He was lucky she lost and is out of the competition but doesn't really seem to care as she really didn't have a wish but merely in the competition due to 'fate at work' for Berserker to earn his only wish that really didn't need the Grail.

However, she intends to watch until the war is over.

xxx

The Church...

Kotomine Risei saw the card of Berserker turn black on the altar. He also felt burns on his arm as he lifted his sleeve to see a new Command Spell get added to his vast collection. 'Berserker has perished. The first Servant to die in the War. Its safe to assume his Master, that child either died or allowed to live by her enemy Master.' he told an Assassin near him. 'Terrible but...this is war. War picks no casualties.'

xxx

Tokiomi went to the phone to report to the Matous of the possible demise of their daughter as Berserker was defeated, not too happy that a child died in the war, only to learn another thing entirely.

Naruko is alive and her defeater was Saber. She granted Berserker's wish to fight Saber and die in her hands to atone for a betrayal the man could never forgive himself for in their past lives and sought redemption by death by Saber's blade and died a happy man. But Naruko chose to stay to see how the war will end so she would be watching other battles.

At least the little girl did not die to his relief and informed the Church.

xxx

Next day...

Naruko erased her records in school and erased the school's memories of her and Berserker. 'Playing school has been fun but without a reason to stay, I'm not staying there anymore.' she sighed as she went away. However, she met up with Lancer. 'Lancer?'

'My Master wishes to meet with you.' he said.

'Meet with me? I suppose...' Lancer lifted her up and carried her away, bridal style to an abandoned factory. 'Ara, after the hotel you went here?'

'Well, yes.' said Lancer awkwardly. 'Its clear that Emiya Kiritsugu has no qualms involving bystander citizens just to kill one man so we have relocated to a place that can be freely-wrecked without involving anyone.' he said. 'I do not know what Master wishes to ask of you but I hope it is within your capabilities.' they headed to a location where in a room, Lord El-Melloi is on a stretcher bed with IV Drips.

'Leave us.' Lord El-Melloi instructed as Lancer and Sola-Ui left him.

'Lancer said you wish to ask something of me.' said Naruko. 'What is it?'

'I have gained intel that...you came from another world.' Naruko's eyes widened at this. 'Does your world have an art that can restore the body from Paralysis and restore Magecraft?'

'...Magecraft does not exist in my home world.' said Naruko. 'However, ninjutsu exists. Instead of Magic Circuits, we have Chakra Pathways. Unlike Magic Circuits wherein for example, you're born with a predetermined number of circuits and its quality as well as amount of prana in the soul, that does not apply to wherein your chakra increases through training as the pathways grow and mature in time. Its like a growing pool of mana inflating a stretchable rubber container as it grows.'

'That means I have another way to use Magecraft using this...Chakra?' Lord El-Melloi gasped out hopefully.

'Yes. Although you will have to train from scratch as right now, you are untrained. I will first see to the condition of your body before deeming it ready for chakra training. However, tell me what happened to you first. Through research gathering, I heard that Emiya Kiritsugu doesn't use magic much to accomplish his goals. Rather, he uses firearms and explosives instead as a means to an end.' Lord El-Melloi seethed at this.

'That bastard...I don't know how he did it but he shot me with a bullet that somehow managed to destroy my Circuits and mended in a worst way at the same time, causing my mana to rip apart my body!' he growled. 'What an evil Mystic Code he possesses...even more humiliating, its in the form of a human weapon, a gun!'

'So its the bullet, not a gun.' Naruko mused thoughtfully as she began using Healing Magic on his body. 'Its the Bullet that is the actual Mystic Code. The gun he used is simply a means to fire it. Befitting a Magus Killer indeed. That may have something to do with the Origin of his magic. When you were healed, is there a Bullet extracted from you?'

'Sola-Ui should have it.'

xxx

'Here it is.' said Sola-Ui, handing Naruko the rifle bullet. 'It has no magic in it and yet...' Naruko pocketed the bullet and took out a scroll, unwound it to reveal a fuinjutsu formula, nipped her thumb with her teeth and smeared blood on the formula before activating the formula with her chakra and out came writing tools...paper, ink well and calligraphy brush. She began writing a formula that covered the entire paper before putting the bullet in the middle. Naruko then used Medical Analysis Magecraft on the bullet and let the magic work to analyze the now floating bullet as the formula glowed green, lifted off the paper to form probing tentacles out of the formula.

After five minutes...the probing was done.

'Well?' Lancer asked her.

'This bullet is indeed, the worst enemy of all Magi.' said Naruko. 'This bullet contains powdered ribs of a man whose magical origin lies in severing and reconnecting. However, therein lies the complication. This Origin first cuts the circuits to pieces, before mending them in the worst way possible. Just like cutting a string and then tying two ends to reconnect it, resulting in a knot. No longer a single thread. Its through these powdered ribs that activates the Origin once inside a Magus' body. It will only activate if this bullet is within a Magus' body and said Magus used Mana. The more mana...the more destructive damages it causes upon activation. We already know the end result.' she glanced at the bedridden man.

'However, if this bullet is in a magus' body yet the Magus did not use mana, its as good as an ordinary bullet. Just don't use magic until after its extracted or you're done for. Now then...its a long road to recovery and I may be able to use this Bullet to somewhat...fix him. Medical rules state that to cure the poison, create an antidote out of the poison.'

'W-whose powdered ribs...are those?' Sola-Ui swallowed after a shaky whisper.

'Emiya Kiritsugu's.' three jaws dropped. 'In his very body lies this terrible curse. Bones, body fluids...every piece of him is a curse that can end your world as a Magus. Magus Killer indeed.' Naruko shook her head. 'Give me three days to create the 'antidote' in order to heal his body but restoring Magic Circuits is impossible unless you know someone who can use the Third Sorcery. Because our Magic Circuits are in our souls. The Third Sorcery can repair a damaged soul and the circuits.'

'But the Holy Grail and the wish can.' Lord El-Melloi choked out. 'The Third Sorcery is the Holy Grail itself...what we're fighting for.'

'Well, you'd better hide somewhere else while I conduct my research.' said Naruko as she pocketed the bullet again. 'Otherwise I'd have done this for nothing. I can't cure a corpse.'

'You...who are you exactly?' Lancer asked her. 'You're eight years old and yet you're capable of something of this caliber...'

'I am Uzumaki Naruko.' said Naruko. 'My mother is a medical specialist so she taught me some things...and upon marrying my stepfather who's a Magus, they worked together to create a new brand of Healing Magecraft using my world's techniques as a basis. I don't know how you got that information as only a handful of people knows that but that speaks well of your vast connections. However, I ask that you keep this fact a secret.'

'What do you mean? Your world is a new possibility for magic.' Lord El-Melloi asked her.

'My world is something my mother ran away from while carrying me as a toddler years ago.' said Naruko. 'Its a world of endless conflict because of man's greed for power. Kill or be killed, steal and be stolen from. The politics are an endless tug-of-war for power. One slip and you're going to fall and you WILL fall hard. That's what kind of world it is...depending on who is the leader of your nation. Everyone there is a Servant-Class fighter. Even if you manage to find your way there, you will not last long.' she said darkly.

'Mother told me terrible stories...and this world is very peaceful in comparison. Mother was able to truly taste peace and the ability to sleep soundly, no longer keeping one eye open out of paranoia in fear of a kidnapper or rapist. Do you still wish to go there even after hearing that? Magi are more into magic thus are not suited for combat. Executors from the Church and Servants have better chances of survival there than you do. Relocate and have Lancer find me at the Mion Shipyard where the first battle took place three days from now at midnight. If you stay here, you'll be dead before I can fix you. The Magus Killer never leaves a job unfinished and you ARE that very job. I will tell you my price when I'm done.'


	12. Day Eleven: Services

Day Eleven: Services

At home...

Naruko utilized ten clones to aid in her research and analysis of the bullet and her knowledge of Lord El-Melloi's body to find a way to fix the man as she has numerous prices in mind to secure her future and security. The man WILL owe her a Life Debt thus obligated on his honor as a Magus Nobleman to PAY it.

Upon analyzing the bullet and figured out many different ways to 'cut and reconnect'...

She found the answer. And a way to restore the man's Circuits.

Ohhh yes, she'll milk this for all its worth, in the form of a Geas Scroll. It pays to be a genius sometimes!

She conveniently forgot that the reason she's a genius is because of Kage Bunshin.

xxx

Three days later...at the new hideout in the outskirts across Town...

It was 300 meters away from Fuyuki City in fact. 'Wow~! You guys went the extra mile just to be far away from the local boogeyman.' Naruko whistled.

'It can't be helped, we Servants can track one another within our boundaries. It'll be easy to find us in a City.' said Lancer. 'Here, we are safe and cannot be found until Master is healed.'

'Uh-huh...'

'Well?' Lord El-Melloi asked her as he is on a wheelchair.

'I underestimated this little bugger.' Naruko smirked as she took out the bullet in a small plastic packet. 'It may be the cause of a problem but its also the solution to our problem.' she said. 'I found a way to even fix your Magic Circuits.' three pairs of eyes widened. 'However, after recovery, you cannot use Magic for 24 hours after the healing or you'll get fried again and we only have one bullet here and the only Origin Bullet that can heal you is the same bullet that struck you. So trying to steal Kiritsugu's other bullets will be useless and destroy you even further. Understand?'

'Yes...but how can it be possible?'

'Well, this bullet has a memory of the body it ripped apart...so I will use those very memories in this bullet as a medium to restore your body the way it is before the shot was made. Just remember; no magic for 24 hours. And definitely no fighting in those 24 hours whether you like it or not. During your period of recovery, you're as vulnerable as a newborn baby in regards to your restored Circuits. And should Kiritsugu assume you're dead and he does not see Lancer, he would think Lancer faded away after receiving no mana from a deceased Master. That would work unless he found a way to know otherwise in the Church.'

'How do you think he'll find out?' Sola-Ui asked her.

'Lancer's Card in the Church Altar should have turned black. Proof that he's dead.' said Naruko as she got the spell papers she created ready. 'Berserker's card turned black.'

'I...see.' Lancer mused. 'What were you doing since after his death? I would have loved to cross blades with him at least once.'

'Well, I erased our existence at the school we enrolled in. I was posing as a Grade Three schoolkid and he's posing as an English Teacher. No point in staying there anymore and I merely went there simply to keep Truant Officers off my case.'

'You seem freely unaffected by your loss in this war.' Lord El-Melloi frowned slightly. For a contender, she sure doesn't care.

'He died happy didn't he? In a way, he won as he got his wish.' Naruko shrugged. 'He died a happy man with no regrets, so I'm not sad that he died. Not sure about Saber though...well, the spells are ready and I need you lying on the floor. Lancer.' Lancer obeyed and put his Master on the floor. Naruko wrapped the spell papers full of fuinjutsu formulas around his body and put the final paper that was different from the others on his chest. In the circular space, she put the bullet on it. 'Lassen Sie Zeit umkehren und wiederherstellen. Stellen Sie wiederher und neugeboren sein. Seien Sie neugeboren und noch einmal ganz sein.' the formula glowed as Naruko repeated the three-versed spell six times...and on the sixth time, the bullet was consumed.

Lord El-Melloi could feel his body healing rapidly and regained mobility of his fingers which means he can move his limbs soon and an unusual heat in his body...the same places where he felt was torn apart when the bullet struck him. When the sixth time was over...the bullet disappeared into nothingness and the papers turned to ashes.

He sat up when not long ago, he was so paralyzed and numb that he needed help in everything.

'My body...so its fully restored...' he mused as he moved his body.

While Lancer was genuinely delighted for his recovery...Sola-Ui was not but she stayed quiet. She had hoped to blackmail him into giving her the seals and she could have Lancer...

'By the way, your name?' Naruko asked him. 'I need your name for the bills for my services.' the man braced himself for the price as she fully knows what she's doing. And she knows that he is in her debt as she saved him from not only his body's plight but also the downfall of his family if anything were to happen to him.

'Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.' Naruko wrote his name on a piece of Geas Scroll and presented him 'his bill' which he took.

It was written in English.

**Uzumaki Naruko has agreed to completely**  
**heal Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi from**  
**the damages caused by the Origin Bullet**  
**thus he must make restitution by doing**  
**specific commands.**

**1. Never EVER reveal that the healer and her mother**  
**came from a certain place only Lord El-Melloi knows.**  
**Take that knowledge to the grave if need be. This also**  
**applies to his spouse/fiancée/girlfriend.**

**2. Never EVER reveal the identity of the Healer and the**  
**technique used to ANYONE until the Grail War ends.**

**3. Books about Alchemy from Atlas as well as books about  
Spiritual Invocation from the Clock Tower from Basics to the**  
**Very Advanced Knowledge and techniques to be sent**  
**to the Mackenzie Residence in Fuyuki City as the address**  
**of the Healer cannot be revealed. The address is xx-xxxx-  
xxxxxxx. Copies are OK but they must be genuine knowledge  
and techniques known to the Association.  
**

**Failure to comply 1-3 will result in the client's Magical  
Paralysis for roughly six months as a consequence.  
**

**Signed by:**

**Uzumaki Naruko(contractor)**  
**Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi(client)**

'...sounds easy enough.' said Kayneth as he got help in signing with his blood. 'I thought you'd charge with money.' but Naruko charged a much heavier price. Knowledge.

'Well, we need alchemy and spiritual invocation to finish our work in developing our brand of Healing Magecraft.' Naruko shrugged. 'And why would I want money, we don't even know what to do with money anymore!' she snorted. 'Ma, don't get caught again. Our Killer plays dirty. Very dirty.'

xxx

With that business deal done, Naruko was elated that she got a lot out of it. She could have charged more but that would make her greedy. The books are priceless enough as it is...

For now, she'll drop by Waver Velvet's base.

xxx

'W-what're you doing here?!' Waver asked Naruko incredulously, fearing that she's here to attack him. Rider was watching her cautiously even if he knew that she has no intention to attack by her attitude alone.

'Oh, I'm waiting for a delivery.' said Naruko. 'And sorry but I used this house's address so the delivery men will drop off what I asked for here.'

'Why not use your own house?!'

'We~ll, I can't exactly use my own base.' said Naruko wryly. 'My base is protected by a Boundary Field that can kill humans you know. I'd end up killing the delivery boys by accident and I don't want the Association on my case.'

'Well...why did you use ours? And where's Berserker? Last I checked, you're a Master.' Naruko sighed.

'This might be the second time I'll have to explain...' Naruko mused. 'Berserker got his wish so he's gone.' Waver and Rider glanced at each other. 'Read the story of King Arthur, preferably the story of Queen Guinevere and Lancelot of the Lake. You'll understand once you're done as well as the longer you last in this war. Its quite the mouthful. However, the human history does not know of a few details.'

'Details?' Waver blinked.

'A young girl named Altria was the one who pulled the sword from the stone thus Merlin declared her to be King.' said Naruko. 'However, a woman at the time cannot be a King nor inherit powerful positions yet every man in Britain tried and failed to pull the sword, but she had. So she is forced to masquerade as a man in order to become a King of her country.'

Waver was quick to do addition in his head.

'Don't tell me...' Waver twitched. 'Saber is **King Arthur**?!' he blurted incredulously. Naruko smiled.

'Smart boy.' she praised. 'Saber is the King of Knights...and Berserker is Lancelot of the Lake, one of the Knights of the Round Table. His wish is to atone for his betrayal by dying in her hands and for her to be released from the weight of a King. In her era, being a King also means you're also a scapegoat. Everyone dumps their problems and expectations on you and expects you to do everything on your own. She is forced to throw away her emotions in order to cope but doing so cost her, her heart. And without a heart, she cannot understand her people, and the people around her who are plotting her downfall out of jealousy because she was too perfect. She never had a real life. She never knew what it means to be a woman. The happiness as a woman, falling in and out love until finding the right man and raising a family. Lancelot wanted Altria to be free and learn how to be a proper lady. Her Master is probably teaching her the ropes by now.'

'I see...that's not really living.' said Rider, rubbing his beard. 'To be a King, you must enjoy life and be greedy. Not the bad kind of greed of course...my style earned me the loyalty of my country and the countries I conquered. I was greedy for wealth, fertile land and pleasure so my people hardly had problems. I ruled my court with an iron fist so nobody can be corrupt in my court. We had lavish festivals and parties, stuff like those.' he said. 'So she's learning how to live now eh?'

'Assuming she lives long in this war that is.' Naruko chuckled. 'She's still an idealist...an idealist forged by her people. She needs to see reality before she can truly live. The weight her people dumped on her will be her death.'

Three days later, thirty carton boxes came to the residence that night so Waver's hosts were none-the-wiser. Naruko sealed her wares in a scroll and...her parents came, only showing up when the delivery men are gone.

'So these are the books, dear?' her parents came with wearing a cloak to hide their features.

'Yup! I got them from a really sweet deal!' Naruko chimed, handing the scroll over to her mother. 'With this, our Magecraft Research will soon be shortened and done sooner. It's thirty carton boxes so be careful releasing that in a room.'

'Right, but when are you coming home? Last I checked, there's still six Servants out there after you lost yours.' said Kariya. 'There's really no point staying here anymore.'

'Like I said I want to watch the show.' Naruko pouted. 'Nothing bad about that, is there?'

'Oh alright, but be careful OK? Don't get too involved anymore.' and they were gone by Shunshin.

'...they're your parents huh?' Rider mused thoughtfully. 'They move like Servants.'

'Well, that's us.' Naruko chuckled. 'Well, thanks for hosting me for three days.' and she was gone, leaving in a swirl of leaves.

xxx

Home Base...

Naruko had returned home to her house when she spotted a note tapered to a tree trunk near her barrier. 'Huh?'

**When you're done with your business**  
**with Rider's Master, come to the Castle**  
**immediately.**

So she did.

Einzbern Castle...

'I hear you've been camping at the Mackenzies lately.' said Kiritsugu as she arrived.

'Well, I ordered a load of books and I need a dummy address.' Naruko shrugged. 'You expect delivery men to come within the Einzbern Forest without going insane? I think not. You hire me for a job?'

'Yes.' said Kiritsugu. 'Now that Lord El-Melloi knows this place, we will have to relocate. You on the other hand...will train Saber.' he played a footage on the laptop to show her recorded footages of her training Berserker. 'Skilled usage of Projection...and a perfect imitation of Archer's ability. I'm surprised nobody thought of using projection and tracing like this.'

'Well, when we began learning Magecraft, we tried creating ways to make weapons even out of basics.' Naruko chuckled. 'This ability can kill a squad from a distance. If you don't have guns, this will do. However, I need a few things for this training.' she said. 'Wooden training weapons. Every martial arts dojo specializing in kendo, kenjutsu, bojutsu, sojutsu and naginatajutsu would have one for students.'

'Maiya.' Kiritsugu ordered as Maiya handed Naruko a tall bag. 'I will also expect you to guard and protect Irisviel.'

'Er what about you and black lady over here?' Naruko glanced at Maiya.

'Scouting.' said Kiritsugu. 'I will hunt down the other Masters and call on Saber when we're ready.'

'If you're sure...but how will you deal with Assassin?' Naruko asked him. 'He's his own army. I'm guessing he has MPD and he can materialize those numerous personalities to act as multiple scouts and killers. He's another problem besides Archer...and here's one thing you don't know just yet. Tokiomi and the Church have teamed up.' many eyes widened. 'They've been a team long before the war started. The Tohsaka have good relationship with the Church as they are devout Christians since their heyday. Thus they teamed up in order to reach Akasha while the Church wanted to see if the Holy Grail is truly an artifact of the Son of God. If it was, the Eighth Sacrament would be doing all means to secure it once it manifests, war be damned after letting Tokiomi have his wish.'

'And you know this, how?'

'Hey, I'm a Wind Mage, gimme some credit!' Naruko huffed. 'The very air we breathe...are MY scouts. I don't need Familiars.'

Kiritsugu was glad Berserker is killed early on. The kid knows too much. Thus also a gold mine for information. 'Then...' his eyes glinted. 'Where is Lord El-Melloi? Did he die or survive?' Naruko spread her magic as air began breezing in the room before twitching.

'Er...he's on his way here and royally pissed?' the Einzbern faction gasped at this. 'One minute, he'll come knocking violently.'

'Get Iri out of here now!' Kiritsugu cried as Naruko quickly stole away Irisviel.

'Didn't you shoot Lord El-Melloi with your Origin Bullet?' Maiya asked Kiritsugu nervously.

'I did...but it seems his vast wealth as Lord El-Melloi got him out of his mess.' Kiritsugu growled. 'The same trick will no longer work twice unless I trick him again. Saber, I will ask you to take care of Lancer.' he said, glancing at his Servant.

'Hai.'

"Now how did he survive? He should be a bedridden paraplegic by now and easy prey..."

xxx

Naruko's House...

'So this is what your house looks like...' Irisviel mused thoughtfully. 'But is it OK? Just staying here...'

'Well, we're VERY safe and I'm hired to be your bodyguard for the time being.' said Naruko. 'Not even Lord El-Melloi's Volumen Hydragyrum can pierce this field. For now, we wait until the chaos dies down...your husband will be facing a man hell-bent on revenge.' she said. 'For a Magus Family of Ancient Lineage...their Magic Circuits and the ability to use magic means the whole world to them. And the Archibald Family is a high-ranking Family of Lords in the Mage's Association. Had he truly lost his circuits, his family will suffer one hell of a downfall, but he has reliable connections to fix him. And because Kiritsugu was close to destroying his family's image through his destruction, you get one furious family head.'

'I see.' Irisviel slumped while Naruko took out tea.

'All we can do now is wait and see who lives...or dies.'


	13. Days Seventeen to Twenty-Five: Move

Days Seventeen to Twenty-Five: Move

The next day...

Irisviel and Naruko left the house and went back to see...a very-much damaged castle. They glanced at each other and ran inside for signs of life...to find the dead body of Lord El-Melloi at the hallways, then in the East Wing, Kiritsugu and Saber are alive. But barely clinging to life.

'Kiritsugu!' Irisviel cried as she rushed to her husband's side.

'You really look like you went through a meat-grinder eh?' Naruko whistled as she healed Saber and restored her Mana Levels as she was on the verge of disappearing.

'Understatement of the year.' Saber wheezed out. 'It was hard enough killing Lancer, his Master was another story.'

'At least we lived, he didn't.' said Kiritsugu with a snort while wheezing from his injuries. 'Brains over brawn wins in the end.'

'Where is Maiya-san?' Irisviel asked him as the two went quiet.

'...she's gone.' Irisviel was shocked before weeping for the loss of a friend.

After getting healed, the Einzbern Faction moved to relocate somewhere else...while Naruko stealthily informed Sola-Ui that Lord El-Melloi and Lancer are dead.

As Naruko expected, Sola-Ui rejoiced that her husband was dead. Looks like no love lost there. However, she mourned Lancer. She then went home to London a...happy widower.

'That's pretty weird...why does she hate her husband? If she did, why did she marry him?' Irisviel wondered aloud, confused.

'Arranged marriage most likely.' said Kiritsugu. 'The Sophia-Ri is one of the Association's most prestigious families. However, when the family heir, Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri turned out to be an inferior Magus and it had somehow gone public, the father arranged a marriage between Lord El-Melloi and Sola-Ui to quickly save face and prevent the downfall of the family.' he explained. 'That's politics. What I'm wondering is why she mourned Lancer instead of her husband even if she did hate him.'

'His Mystic Face.' Saber mused. 'I remember Lancer saying this once...any woman who looks at his face instantly falls in love with him.' Kiritsugu choked on his tea at that. 'I will not fall prey to such a thing due to my Magic Resistance while Irisviel is somehow unaffected. Most likely Sola-Ui fell victim to the face.'

'...'

Naruko stayed with the Einzberns, helping Saber train against Archer's ability and shinobi kenjutsu while Kiritsugu used her as a gold mine on what the other Masters are doing, enabling the man to plot his moves...efficiently.

However, in the Matou Estate...the two Magi were clearly disturbed about what's going on in there.

Kiritsugu decided to leave Caster for second-last.

But one day...

'Ehhh?! An invitation to a drinking party between Kings?' Irisviel blinked in astonishment and disbelief while Saber said so.

'Yes...' said Saber. 'He practically woke me up late at night to simply give me an invitation...I don't even drink but its even ruder to turn down an invitation.' she sighed. 'I have my pride as King and I refuse to look bad before foreign kings.'

'And? Where will this...drinking party be?' Kiritsugu asked her warily.

'At the castle courtyard that isn't damaged.' said Saber. 'Rider finds the courtyard a worthy place for a drinking party. A conversation between three Kings tomorrow night at 7 O'clock. I doubt anything will happen given Rider's...personality.'

'I see.' said Kiritsugu. 'Then here's your job. Determine what kind of people they are through this little party of yours for us to predict their actions in future battles.' he said. 'Once we determine what kind of men they are, it'll help us greatly in this battle.'

'Oh, and dress appropriately!' Irisviel chirped. 'Even the most snobby kings will fall for a pretty face, yes? Shopping is in order!' she said excitedly. 'Naruko-chan can you get the courtyard ready? A dining area worthy for Kings?'

'Hehe...hai. I'll be stealing from the Department Stores then.' Naruko chuckled as she was gone. Kiritsugu shook his head. Stealing? Should an eight year old really be saying that as if its normal?

Now he's curious about her upbringing. A child with the mentality of an adult...and soldier...and a cunning planner, she's still immature to be a tactician and those two words are as different as night and day. Nobody can make this kind of mentality in a child over a very short while...so how did her family do it?

xxx

That night...

Naruko used magic to spice up the courtyard. She planted beautifully-arranged colorful flowers in the soil and made all of them bloom. Then she 'planted' metal framings in order to put in white satin curtains, a red carpet trimmed with gold, and three gigantic white bean bag chairs. And Naruko had to magically alter one for Rider. The man is so damn big. Then between the three chairs, is a low-leveled table with white cloth.

'Yosh, perfect!' Naruko beamed. 'All that's left...is the food so I'll be working overtime cooking fine finger cuisine. Dammit, Kings will be hard to please but this is a challenge.'

She utilized her clones, and the castle's still-usable kitchen, and research on foods usually served in high-class hotels...and desserts, as well as prepared peeled-and-sliced fruits. Decorated of course...and she kidnapped and controlled skilled chefs before letting them go without a memory of what happened. Upon sundown...she got everything ready, and created clones of herself, henge and they became beautiful servant maidens clad in Grecian clothing, while implanting spy cameras in hidden places in the curtains and a mike under the table. One 'servant' per King, and the other servants would play music in the background.

'Saber...the conversation may go downhill so prepare yourself.' Naruko told Saber an hour before the party as they are at their base...putting Saber through the pain of makeover.

'Prepare myself?' Saber blinked.

'Yes. Rider is a Good Greedy King who wants wealth and fertile lands in order to provide for his people and makes sure they're happy through organizing festivals and whatnot as he believes that a happy country is a loyal country to their King. So he conquers and makes the lands he conquered belong to his people, enabling his kingdom to grow with the ever-growing population, and he brings out the best in his people. Archer on the other hand, is a hedonistic king who believes everything is rightfully his and would rather enjoy life by getting amusement or sources of amusement. You on the other hand...well, you're on your way to actually living after being crushed by those who sought to destroy you after making you a so-called ideal Perfect King. The person you were before your death.' Saber stiffened at this. 'Your flawed ideals destroyed you as the world is not perfect and never a black and white...but a perfect shade of gray. Rider and Archer knows how cruel the world is while you don't. That is the difference between the three of you.'

'Then what should I do?' Saber asked her.

'Admit to your history, your faults and failures as King that you have awakened to and what you intend to do now that you have seen the bitter reality of life, and how to be reborn a King truly worthy of her throne. Only you can find the answer to that. And go with the flow of the conversation. DO NOT CRITICIZE anyone as they stand by their beliefs based on the era they hailed from. Instead, learn from them. Do not fault anyone as you have your own faults which they will surely throw back at you.' Naruko advised. 'And the party will go smoothly.'

'...very well.'

'We will be watching this party from afar.' said Kiritsugu. 'Make sure this conversation lasts as long as possible.'

And so...

They watched from afar about the party.

'Hmm...you did a real great job Naruko-chan.' said Irisviel, marveling at the setting Naruko created.

'Indeed if its enough to shut up _Archer_.' said Kiritsugu wryly as the golden king was impressed and Rider was looking happy with what they were seeing. They settled down and took advantage of the comforts...had talks about their lives and ideals as Kings...and Saber certainly performed well along with her acknowledging her faults and failures as a King and if she could, she would redo her life and truly earn her throne her way instead of going along with the flow as she had. She had only done so as she was a naïve child who got the throne and title dropped on her lap the moment she plucked Caliburn off the magical stone...and she was unprepared for the hell that was politics. Because of that, she believed a King must be alone to prevent being manipulated...and it destroyed her.

Rider gave her one heck of a pep talk encouraging her plans for rebirth to become a true King if she ever wins the war while Archer was slightly condescending, he agreed with Rider. Because a King is a leader, not a puppet controlled by their people...which she sadly is and she knew it.

What nobody expected however, were the Assassins showing up...and Rider took the opportunity to prove Saber wrong even more and he should be her prime example...starting with his loyal subjects and his Noble Phantasm...Ionian Hetaroi.

'...holy smokes...' Naruko squeaked, her eyes bulging. 'And I thought that chariot is his Noble Phantasm!'

'Apparently not.' said Kiritsugu wryly. 'Ionian Hetaroi...how do you think that thing ranks?' he asked her thoughtfully. Naruko is truly a Magus while he is just a spellcaster, so he relies on her opinions.

'I'd say EX because it's too powerful to be an A++. That would be insulting.' Naruko shook her head. 'That's a vast army and in ancient past, all able-bodied men are obliged to join the King's Army unlike today's modern society's way of selective recruitments. There's thousands of men in there. For a Servant with a limited Mana Pool...he'll get overwhelmed big time and succumb to numbers. However, this Noble Phantasm will be just as expensive to use, hence, Rider hardly ever uses it which is lucky for us. And given his beliefs as King, he will not even use it on a single person. Assassin was the perfect test dummy to see his true power. Its safe to assume that...all of them are there just to be killed. And they thought Archer will help them out in killing Saber and Rider? What idiots.' she scoffed. 'Well, they paid dearly for that. Archer will only look at things that interest him. And helping others whom he sees as 'mongrels' is the last thing on his mind. Ever. He may help but only if it gives him entertainment or just because he feels a little generous. Having an EX Independent Action nails his personality even more.'

'...I'd say Tokiomi bit off more than he can chew as he found out when summoning Archer.' Kiritsugu sighed. 'Oh well, his problem, not ours. What of his actions in Tokiomi's Estate?'

'Well...he sleeps in a lavish bedroom by night, while being a lazy drinker by day, lounging all day on a couch. Either that or wandering around town doing whatever when he got tired of sipping wine.' Naruko sighed. 'And he took to...mentoring Kotomine Kirei.' Kiritsugu gave her an incredulous gape. 'He's teaching him how to ehem, enjoy life and enjoy what Kirei finds pleasure in. And since Kirei himself doesn't know what he desires...why not find that out?'

'Is...that so?' Kiritsugu growled as his fists shook. 'Keep an eye on those two. I have a bad feeling about this.'

'So do I...and things will be getting interesting...albeit in a very twisted way.' said Naruko flatly. 'What about Caster?'

'...we will...completely destroy the mansion with Saber's strongest noble phantasm along with whatever you used on Zouken. I feel sorry for Matou Shinji...but he'll be happier when put out of his misery.' he said. 'We will need to construct a special boundary field for this purpose. Is Caster scrying on us?'

'No...but he and Zouken are away.' said Naruko with a sigh. 'They're...traveling for the Associations, kidnap Magi with high-level Circuits for implantations on Matou Shinji. And the pain is so bad his hair turned white. At least Caster healed him on Zouken's orders but he is kept prison in the dungeons with controlled people working to cook for him and allow him baths as a bathroom is built in the basement dungeons. And there's a boundary field so he can't run beyond places he's allowed to.' she said. 'Moreover...Zouken's real body is inside him. The bastard put his soul inside one of his worms. And he intends Shinji to be his new body.'

'Show me who are the Magi kidnapped and killed for their circuits.' Kiritsugu smirked. 'I could use a new job from the Association.'

He's just that nasty.

The Association's Enforcer Division got wind that many Magi from the Association are disappearing lately...and they got intel from the Magus Killer of Zouken's doings and the evidence was the rotting corpses in Caster's 'art studio' in the Matou Mansion, and the formerly powerless heir having magic circuits forced into him that caused sheer pain the boy is on the verge of a mental breakdown which is what Zouken was after, as he intended for the poor kid to be his new body after putting his parasitic form, a Crest Worm inside him after the brutal experiments and experience.

Thus Kiritsugu was forced to wait for Enforcers to assist him in storming the Matou Mansion for Matou Shinji who is now the host of the Sealing Designate: Matou Zouken. And with the last two Matou gone and obliterated, the Matou Family is no more.

'Not really.' Kiritsugu chuckled. 'Although that isn't my story to tell.' he subtly glanced at Naruko. 'Do not condemn a whole family for the actions of one monster. Because some of them ran away from said monster to start a decent life away from him.'

'What do you mean, Kiritsugu?'

'They'll show up once they get wind Matou Zouken is no longer a boogeyman under their beds.'

'Wait, Kiritsugu,' Naruko piped up. 'Even if Zouken's dead, Caster will not disappear!' she cried. 'He can maintain his existence on his own because his Noble Phantasm is not only a spellbook but also a prana reactor he can sustain himself with! He can never really be killed unless we destroy that book and who knows where those two went!'

'Well...shit.' one of the enforcers swore. 'We better find him fast. Somebody report to the Association that Matou Zouken and Matou Shinji are taken care of!' and they ran for it.

'...I guess its time for us to reveal our existence.' Naruko sighed, scratching her head. 'I don't know how father will react now that Zouken's gone.'

'You won't know unless you phone home.' said Kiritsugu as they left the mansion. 'By the way, do you know fire magic?'

'No. I'm a wind mage and I didn't learn that.'

'Well, I know a neat runecraft spell but my power isn't enough to burn this house down. I'll teach, you burn. You got more mana than I do if you can sustain Berserker with no trouble. And we need to inform the Church about this.'


	14. Day Twenty-Seven: Truth

Day Twenty-Seven: Truth

Naruko had sent a detailed report home...

And Kariya wondered what to make out of it.

He knew his grandfather was a monster but he didn't see this one coming.

He hardly participated the war, focusing more on creating a successor by using his nephew, Matou Shinji and their Magic Circuit Transplanting experimentations just to make him a Magus and successor to the Matou...not really. Apparently Zouken is tired of having an old man's body even if said body is composed of Blood Worms. He wanted a real fresh, human body with high quality magic circuits that added to his own, hence the experimentations on Shinji who was nearly mentally-broken from pain.

The Association decided to put him out of his misery to kill Zouken inside him in the process. With Zouken dead...he wondered what to do. This decision he will make will affect his family as a whole. He asked his wife and allied families for advice. That, and Caster is wandering around and the Servant has a fetish for slowly and brutally torturing little kids, which was why Kariya asked the Ryougi for asylum for the children while he, Kushina and the able-bodied fighters of the Ryougi watch over Misaki Town for signs of the Rogue Servant. The Aozaki also gave them Aoko for protection while Touko is very safe with the family elder.

In the meantime...

Naruko wandered around town around late afternoon after training Saber all day. The remaining opponents are Rider and Archer. Berserker is the first to get defeated, then Lancer, followed by Assassin. And the association will take care of Caster who was who-knows-where, causing great problems for the war that Kotomine Risei decreed that the Grail War will be put on hold until the Rogue Servant is found thus everyone will be on a temporary truce and may even work together to apprehend Caster.

The prize will be an additional Command Spell to help them in the War once Caster is dealt with and they have to wander all over Japan to find him before he gets overseas using...questionable means.

'Naruko, search all of Fuyuki using your Wind Magic.' Kiritsugu instructed. 'If he's not here, we'll move to another City.'

'Right...' Naruko flew upwards to the skies and flared her magic spell, 'Tracking Winds'. The spell allows her to use air as her 'eyes and ears' and she can see many places at once.

To many horrors, Caster is not in Fuyuki.

He's somewhere else.

xxx

'If not in Fuyuki, where could he be?' Irisviel wondered as they were all in a car leaving the city.

Only, Naruko was on the roof of the car with Saber, invisible. One using Invisible Air and the other in Spiritual Mode. They need Naruko for searching and Saber to act immediately while Kiritsugu and Irisviel stayed in the car.

'Well?' Saber asked Naruko.

'Not yet...my winds are searching like crazy. And using Tracking Winds on a really vast area is taxing on my Mana reserves. I just spent 300 on Fuyuki City alone and I'm spending a lot of mana while we search the suburbs which is several times bigger than the city.'

'Er...how many Mana Units do you have exactly?' Saber asked her, perplexed.

'10000 Units.' three eyes popped wide open.

'10000?!'

'Are you...uh...like me?' Irisviel choked out. Only a Homunculus can possess so much mana upon design and coining as their creators determine how good they can be.

'Homunculus? No. I'm one odd duck who lucked out at birth, that's all.' Naruko chuckled. 'And my siblings are just as lucky.'

"Kariya lucked out a lot then." Kiritsugu thought wryly. "Thus he has good reason to hide his children from Zouken." 'No wonder your family went under the radar considering who you have for relatives.'

'We rather they don't exist.' Naruko sneered. 'I have little siblings to protect so I never revealed who I really am.'

'So its safe to assume you're the oldest.'

'Aa.' However...three people jumped down on the road; two women and one old man... 'WHOAAAA!'

'EEEEK!' and to the surprise of the Einzbern Faction, they jumped back to the cliffsides but...with her trained eye, Naruko could clearly see who they are...and Zelretch DID say they'll come...but who's the old man?

'HEY! WAIT!' Naruko shrieked out a sputtered scream. 'TSUNADE-BAACHAN! SHIZUNE-NEECHAN!' seconds later, they came back up with Saber STARING as these people could run sideways...like Servants could.

'Naruko?' the blonde, big-and they thought HUGE-breasted woman peeked from the rails of the bridge as Naruko made herself visible and glomped said woman. 'It's really you! We've been looking for you for days now since we came here!'

xxx

'I see...so that's what you've been going.' said Tsunade as she and Shizune were in the car with their luggages while Jiraiya was on the roof with Naruko and Saber. 'No wonder we're not seeing you lately!'

'I can't believe Kushina re-married not long after your father died too.' said Jiraiya gloomily.

'Well, things happen.' Naruko shrugged. 'Mother saw plenty of father in Kariya-tousan...and they hit it off a year after we came to our town. He has no issues with me being a stepdaughter and loves me all the same.' she said.

'So a writer eh?'

'Yeah. Tousan's famous all over Japan...and we got pretty wealthy because profits from book sales go mostly to us.' said Naruko. 'And we're happy with living simple and modest lifestyles even with a big bank account we're practically set for life.'

'I'd like to meet this guy and teach him how to write other genres...' Jiraiya grinned goofily.

'You are NOT corrupting anyone else with your Rated-20 books Jiraiya!' Tsunade yelled.

'Awww come on! He's a man isn't he?'

'Hell no! Naruko kick him off the car!'

'Hey! Don't!'

Irisviel found herself entertained by these new people while Kiritsugu sighed. Things got rowdy. He hopes they're as useful as Naruko.

xxx

Next Place, Tamamura Village...

They stopped by because one, they need lodgings, rest, car maintenance...and Irisviel feels weak.

Jiraiya exploded.

'How fucked up is this?!' he blew up. 'She clearly has a heart yet fully aware that she has an expiry date created just to become the sought-after Holy Grail that's why she's weakening?!'

'...its cruel but that's how the Einzberns...made her.' said Kiritsugu. 'She is created just for this.'

'And she's OK with it?!'

'...I'm OK.' said Irisviel weakly. 'I knew of my fate the moment I woke up. I'm a puppet. A vessel for the Holy Grail...so I really didn't care because there was nothing for me but death...but Kiritsugu came and taught me how to be happy. How to live...how to love...we even had our daughter...I was really happy.' she smiled. 'I even have a better reason to become the Grail. I should become the Grail so Illya won't have to become one and can continue living the life of a normal girl. I'd rather die succeeding than fail and then my daughter takes my place. I want her to enjoy the life I enjoyed...isn't that what any mother would want?'

'Iri...' Kiritsugu shook.

'Kiritsugu...Illya has potential.' said Irisviel with a strained smile. 'She began having the same nightmares I have...because of our fate.' she said. 'She dreams that she's...pregnant with seven great lumps. I can't let that happen...I should be the one to do this.'

'Pregnant with...seven lumps?' Naruko frowned.

Seven Masters.

Seven Servants.

Pair up and kill each other for the Grail and get one wish.

'So that's what's going on...' Naruko muttered. 'The lumps are...the Servants who perished in battle and their souls powers up the Grail. The fact that three died means you now have their souls within you. And you are weakening this much because you're starting to become the Grail. If more Servants died...you will slowly lose yourself and your body until you become the Grail filled with Mana to grant the winner's wish. Berserker, Lancer, and Assassin are within you. Soon the Association will kill Caster. If we keep this up...'

'Its the fate of Einzbern Homunculi.' said Irisviel softly. 'The day we are born is the day we know that we will become the Grail.'

'Then Lancelot...is within you. He didn't truly pass on...until we spend that wish and his soul will be released.' Saber muttered as she thought of Berserker.

'I will make sure I will win Iri...for the three of us.' Kiritsugu swore with shaking fists. 'I can simply wish you back. We promised Illya we'll go home...after work.' he said softly.

'Yes...we'll go home.' and Irisviel fell asleep.

The ninjas and Saber decided to leave the two alone. This was too tragic.

xxx

'This is what you got into...this is just too terrible.' Shizune said softly, feeling deeply troubled by the true nature of the war. 'And too tragic.'

'And I thought this was just a simple battle royale when in reality, its a fucked-up system.' Naruko sighed. 'Saber, you'll have to wait for Berserker to pass on for a bit longer.'

'...I know.' said Saber with a downcast expression. 'I thought dying is just that. Dying. I never expected this.' she swore. 'I will definitely win this war...no matter what. This is personal on my part as well.'

'This is even more complicated. Both you and your Master have a wish.' said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

'I'm not even sure what to do anymore. But I hope that once the wish is spent, Lancelot will be free.' said Saber. 'I too...will go to where he is.'


	15. A Deal with Lords

Thanks to HolyKnight5 for an idea!

* * *

A Deal with Lords

Since leaving Fuyuki to go Servant Hunting...

Irisviel was in no condition to travel, so Tsunade offered to take Irisviel in her care, something Kiritsugu put his foot down on with good reason he told her in private.

In Irisviel's body is the Conceptual Weapon, the scabbard of Saber's sword Excalibur, Avalon. A magical scabbard that makes its owner immortal by constant regeneration. Its also the reason why Saber never aged at 16 physically past that age after getting Excalibur and Avalon from the Lady of the Lake. Because Avalon 'heals' the effects of aging. As long as Irisviel is near Saber, Avalon will get Mana from Saber to keep working and keep healing Irisviel. Without Saber near her, Avalon will not work and she would normally break down as a Homunculus made to be a Grail Vessel. Irisviel will be somewhat alright as long as she's near Saber.

Even more important as, as soon as they kill Caster, the Fourth Servant, Irisviel's condition will get worse. This is something Saber does not know. So they traveled to look for Caster using Naruko's wind magic as her scouts and spies.

In the meantime, Naruko is eyeing something in her possession. Inside a magic glass jar, is a considerably big Magic Crest, the 900 years' worth of history of the Archibald Clan.

'Why do you have that thing with you?' Kiritsugu asked Naruko as his eyes fell on the circuits and the numerous formulas on paper scrolls surrounding the jar.

'I'm studying how it works and how it's passed on.' said Naruko. 'Even if you're directly blood relatives, you can't just pass it on to some random kid, right? It has to be with someone compatible with the Crest although bloodlines with a long history of 500 years or more have achieved a genetic uniformity that allowed them to overcome the need for that altogether.' she explained. 'And this crest is 900 years old so the Archibald Family has no issues compared to those whose lineages are younger.' she said. 'So I'll be using this as a basis for another new research. Fuss-less Crest Transplants without the need for a long process and special medicine mix of crushed bone and herbs.' she then shook her head, causing her pigtails to swing. 'Although I can't believe Sola-Ui left for home without her husband's body so the Archibalds are really furious with the Sophia-Ris for her blatant negligence...I hear ancient crests can fetch a lot of money! But I don't want such a family to be angry with me either so what to do...' Naruko wondered aloud with a thoughtful pose

'Indeed, that will bring problems to your family.' said Kiritsugu. 'Zouken's crimes is enough to stain the Matou name, what more if you offered back that crest in return for a huge sum of money indeed.'

'Sou ne...I'll ask Waver, his student what he knows of the Archibalds since he's Lord El-Melloi's student.' said Naruko. 'This might also get him out of trouble with the Archibalds as apparently, Waver stole Lord El-Melloi's intended artifact to summon his intended Servant Rider...so he had to make do with Lancer.'

'Yes, heard of that too.' said Kiritsugu. 'He had to hire a team of Excavationists just to get him a new servant material although I never DID find out what happened to his first artifact.' he shrugged when his phone rang. 'Yes. Yes. Oh, we have it.' he said in his usual cool uncaring manner. 'An acquaintance of mine extracted it from the corpse for study for medical purposes.' he handed the phone to Naruko. 'Naruko, it's the association about the Crest.'

'Aiya, and to think we were talking about them too.' Naruko chuckled. 'They sure act fast!' she took the phone. 'Yes? Yes...I intend to study it for experimentation on Fuss-less Crest Transplants without the need to look for compatible hosts in the family and the long tedious process for future usage so Clan Heads can just stick it into their chosen successors and be done with it.' she explained. 'I just can't let the opportunity pass up but rest assured I'm not stealing Clan Knowledge. I really don't want an ancient family after my ass because they'll know if I took a peek inside as only clan heads know how their Crests works. Its different in every family. Hai. I'll give the Crest to his ex-student, Waver Velvet after I'm done with it so get it from him after we find and deal with Caster. So about some gossip, what did the Archibalds do with the Sophia-Ris for this blatant negligence of responsibility in Sola-Ui's case? Even a toddler knows how valuable these things are.'

After a while, Naruko cringed and shuddered.

'Ooh...certainly don't want to be them that's why I'm returning the Crest when I'm done with it. Yes, yes, I won't take a peek! Jeezus! Do I have to swear on my family's honor for this? Honestly...well, you can be sure the Crest's innard workings is untouched and unblemished when you get it from Waver Velvet. I'll have Kiritsugu phone the association when Caster Case is over.' she disconnected and tossed back Kiritsugu's phone.

'I take it there's trouble between two families?' said Kiritsugu wryly after catching his phone.

'BIG trouble.' Naruko chuckled weakly. 'The Archibalds are royally pissed and there's a spat between two families because of Sola-Ui. It's no secret that she hates her marriage so they're using it as a case in point and the Sophia-Ris are in danger of losing their status unless they find some way to curry back the favor of the again Archibald Head, or suffer a nasty political backlash as the Archibalds are in a friendly alliance and relationship with the Bathomelois so they're very high-ranking. And they have A LOT of making up to do. I definitely don't envy her now. This will be the hottest gossip for years!' Naruko cackled gleefully.

She's safe from the Archibalds as she found a way to save Lord El-Melloi's circuits from Kiritsugu's Origin Bullet and the Archibalds know that thanks to Lord El-Melloi. Apparently, she's now famous in the Association for having done it so that somehow saved her from the family tearing into her. So she'll have to do this...carefully.

That is, until the Archibald's got nervous and impatient that they had to go back to Fuyuki...to the recently-repaired Einzbern Castle. The Archibalds didn't want to step into a Commoner's House where Waver stayed at. In tow were prominent members of the Mages' Association and Zelretch. Kiritsugu isn't interested in what they're here for, so he took Irisviel and Saber to a floor upstairs while they took they living room.

'Hey there little one!' Zelretch greeted jovially, giving Naruko a high-high(that went too high thankfully the ceiling is very high). 'Its been a few weeks!'

'It has been indeed.' Naruko chuckled as she did a back flip and landed on his right shoulder on her feet before sitting down on said shoulder.

'If you of all people dropped by, you must be interested, sensei.' Tsunade quipped as many eyes fell on her. Beautiful, blonde, and VERY curvaceous woman who called the Wizard Marshall 'sensei'. Even they know what that word means. This woman is one of Zelretch's pupils? And Lord El-Melloi said that there are two heirs for Kaleidoscope...could she be one of the two, making her a Magician?

'Of course. Your grandkid is doing something interesting I can't help but drop by.' Zelretch chuckled. 'Imagine, a little girl of age 8 figuring out how to easily repair a man's ripped-apart circuits out of the very thing that ripped it apart and now she wanted to find a fuss-less method of transferring Magic Crests without the hassles we all know about! Too bad that work can't be finished though...Lord Archibald is paranoid.' he glanced at the middle-aged blonde man with him with one heck of a mustache and beard he may as well look like Santa Claus with a haircut and dye dressed in richly-colored clothes that emphasized on aristocracy.

'Well, can't really blame him, it has 900 years' worth of history so I guess I'll find a willing guinea pig someday.' Naruko sighed as she took out a scroll and unwound it.

'I have heard of you from my son Kayneth.' said Lord Archibald as they watched her unwind the scroll, showing a magic formula array made of runes that look like Buddhist Sanskrit script. And so plenty of it and the middle positioned around a circle with a kanji word that reads 'Store'. She bit her thumb with her teeth till she drew blood, smeared said blood across the formula and out popped a jar with the crest before handing said jar over. 'I have never thought such a thing is possible unless the Third Sorcery is invoked and that art is long lost by the Einzberns.'

'Yes, but it depends on _what_ tore you apart, Lord Archibald.' said Naruko saying 'what' in emphasis. 'Some methods are fixable, some are beyond hope. We are Healers, not Miracle Workers. When there's a way, you're lucky. If the method used has no way out, sorry. Lord El-Melloi is lucky the Origin Bullet's power is Severing and Binding. If there's no 'Binding', he's screwed for the rest of his life. I can heal the body but never his circuits so with the 'Binding' in the Origin, I'm able to find a way to fix his circuits using the Origin's other half itself and mend his Circuits properly by drawing on the power of the Origin.' she explained. 'I wanted to see if I can work just as quick with Magic Crests without the hassles that comes with it.'

'Then, just incase the Magus Killer uses his Origin on a Non-Sealing Designate, would you be willing to give the method to the Association?'

'Sure, but I DO have a few conditions.' said Naruko. 'This is a business deal. One, only **Clan Heads and Heirs** have access to this skill and technique. No one else. High abuse potential in this one and make sure your heirs are trustworthy enough NOT to sell this skill for money or favors. Two, if you can give me a Crest nobody would miss for me to work on my next project, I'll be glad to have one for my research. Three, my research is to NEVER get me a Sealing Designate title since I'm a Magus whose magecraft focuses on Healing and Medical Skills. Unless I do a criminal act that also exposed me to humans of course. Three, absolutely NO arranged marriage offers from ANYONE should I step into the Association for schooling someday because I'm already engaged.'

'WHAT?!' Jiraiya gasped. 'Who are you engaged to? You're only eight!'

'Clan Restoration Act number 1. I'm engaged to my younger half-brother Tsurugi.' The shinobi in the room fainted. 'And four, this, is MY skill and technique so anyone plagiarizing this technique I created and claimed it for themselves, I have all rights to hunt them down and kill them regardless of what family they are from or their position in the Association. Because this technique is family exclusive that I created.'

'Very well.' said a woman. 'So...how did you counter the Magus Killer's Origin?' Naruko showed them the formulas needed to write. Four different formulas in six scrolls. One formula for the head, one formula for the torso, one formula for the arms and one formula for the legs. The final ingredient is the same bullet that struck the Magi, and a spell repeated six times, one for each body part. The head, torso, arms and legs. A total of six. Upon obtaining the skill from Naruko, she would get her guinea pig crest four days from now because her research project has promise.

If there IS a way to transfer Crests to heirs they chose without having to deal with the troubles they usually have, they would have no problems any longer and they can choose the heir or heiress they wanted to represent the clan should they step down! The research may take years but hey, it can wait!

'Oh yes, Naruko-chan,' said Zelretch. 'Caster is halfway to Vladivostok. I already told my heir family, the Tohsaka, but I instructed him to wait for you and Saber. Because only Saber-chan can really kill him.' Naruko groaned in a long-suffering groan.

'Ohhh man...we have to deal with _Archer_!' she whined. 'He has an ego the size of a freaking continent! If Saber, a girl did what he couldn't, he's throw a royal tantrum...oh well.' she deflated, while sending a mental order to Kiritsugu to get packing A LOT of rations just incase.


	16. Day Thirty-Five: Alliance

Day Thirty-Five: Alliance

Tohsaka Estate...

Tokiomi has been in deep thought.

His ancestor has paid him a personal visit three days before Lord Archibald came with Lady Barthomeloi, Lords Edelfelt, Lord Shishigou and Lord Nuada-Re as the Sophia-Ris are in disgrace because of Sola-Ui, Lord El-Melloi's wife. He told Tokiomi of his and his family's impending future, the farce that is now the Holy Grail War because of the actions of Einzbern that will lead Kiritsugu and Naruko to make a decision that will change their lives forever. Its up to him what to do.

In the meantime, the Lords and Lady were there to see the young prodigy of the Matou, Uzumaki Naruko. She managed to solve what seems to be an impossible problem in three days and now she's attempting to do another impossible feat if not for Lord Archibald's paranoia for the sake of the Family Crest, not that anybody blamed him. He wondered what exactly, is going on in the Matou Family Household if they could produce a child of such caliber like Naruko. He then wondered about Sakura.

He asked his ancestor about Sakura.

This is what he has learned.

'Sakura is involved in a prophecy by Aozaki Genrouji.' said Zelretch. 'All Matou children will excel and be highly praised in the future, while Naruko and Suzume, the youngest daughter will achieve more. These children's incredible feats will cleanse the Matou name from the muck Zouken dunked it in with his heinous deeds in a bid to revive Circuits in his family, unaware that Kariya succeeded in where he didn't.' he said.

'What exactly did Kariya do?' Tokiomi asked him with a swallow of air he didn't know forgotten to inhale while listening to his ancestor. Rin may be his chosen heir but it turns out that Sakura, the daughter he was forced to forsake because of the Crest would become much greater.

'He married new and powerful blood into the family.' said Zelretch. 'Therefore refreshing the thinning blood and power of the Matou, resulting in powerful children. He had no idea that by marrying his wife who came from another world, he introduced the new blood needed for the Circuits to be reborn anew and grow stronger through the children.'

'I see...so this other world has capabilities to travel to other worlds, great ancestor?'

'Not really...they need help from a powerful being from the world to go world-hopping as that world has no knowledge of Magecraft and Magic, but these beings do. They just keep it secret.' said Zelretch. 'With good reason. The people there or rather, ruling their countries and high up in the government are very greedy, power-hungry, politically-savvy and dangerous. And because of that, war and conflict is very common...and Kushina who possessed a great power ran away to this world carrying a three-year-old Naruko with her as a dangerous man wanted the power they have. And by taking it results in death. She then literally fell on Kariya as the portal opened above his head.' he chuckled.

'Kariya took them in and took care of them despite his financial problems at the time. His kindness reaped great rewards. Kushina fell in love with him and married after a year of getting to know him. She also helped him in his work as a Novelist. She wrote stories based on her real-life experiences but of course, she changed her name in that story. Kariya is full-aware of this and the books became a hit. They sold like candy to children to the target market of the books...teenagers and young adults. Manga Artists took interest in the story of the book. They obtained business contracts and became wealthy. Then in came children born with powerful Magic Circuits of high quality which was Kariya's final fortune. He has five such powerful children even if the eldest son Tsurugi took on his mother's maiden name as she wanted her side of the family to be reborn once more as she, Naruko and my pupil in Kaleidoscope, Tsunade are the last of the Uzumaki. And all of them are under Clan Restoration Act.'

Indeed, Tokiomi could not believe Kariya's fortune. He was somewhat...envious.

'I see...then the world they came from...do all of them have potential to be Magi?'

'Hell yes. But such power is to be never introduced in that atrociously greedy world. That's just asking for trouble.' Zelretch snorted. 'I had to control Tsunade with a Geis that she is never to pass on Magecraft in their home world due to the danger it would bring due to the terrible greed and desire for power running the countries there. It makes the Association look like toddlers in comparison. At least the Association only seeks to elevate their status, fame and knowledge.' he sighed. 'There, its a dog-eat-dog world. Literally and figuratively. The people suffer at the hands of their leaders. Even if they want to leave, they couldn't. Kushina got lucky and Tsunade to an extent. Kushina's role in that world is over but Tsunade's role in that world has yet to end, hence, she must stay there. The World has permitted it so.'

xxx

Tokiomi began thinking.

Kariya wanted the Matou to be reborn anew by being Healing and Elemental Specialists(he didn't understand Sealing which was his wife's cup of tea nor did Tokiomi know what it can do), and with Naruko taking the most decent Matou Tomes home, good lord knows what the blonde prodigy can do with them. And he began thinking if he could find a Groom for Rin who has such strength in blood that can give the same results as that of Kariya's children. But the issue...is blood.

New and fresh blood. Meaning, Rin must marry a young and powerful Magus who did NOT belong to any known lineages. And finding such a person is like looking for a needle in a haystack as almost everyone in the three branches of the Magus Association are all interrelated in some way. So at first, it does well but over time...blood weakens.

He decided not to be alone in a room with his pupil. They will always communicate by device to avoid his death as he is apparently going to be betrayed by his pupil and Servant. No doubt that Risei who believes his precious son to be beautiful and pure would be shocked and shock the old man into a heart attack. He would entrust everything to Risei and find someone...somehow.

Maybe the church may give him a good opportunity.

But for now, he'll focus on the war.

The last two rival masters left, are Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer, and Waver Velvet the Master of Rider. Naruko was taken out early as she fulfilled the only wish of her Servant. Death in the hands of his King, Saber for whatever heck he did in their life. Fierce battle between friends ensued that ended in the way he wanted it as a means of repentance. If Saber was not his King, Naruko would be a tough opponent.

He never expected little girls to be Masters to an expensive Servant, he never thought a little girl could have enough power to obliterate Zouken either, and effortlessly destroy Caster's Horrors.

He knew Kariya could not train a Magus to produce such...scarily incredible results so the wife did it.

Makes him wonder what kind of place, is their original world. Full of violence that even children must know how to fight and kill? And Sakura is learning the same in their care...?

Seeing her years from now somewhat scares him. Assuming he survives Kirei's treachery after his Servant brought it out from within.

Needless to say, he mailed more strict instructions to his wife who is staying in her former home with their daughter, while he waited for the arrival of the other two Masters, and one girl. But for now...its almost dinnertime he would have to order a delivery for a lot of people.

Knowing his Servant's tastes...it'll leave a deep hole in his pockets but his life is more important than his money.

If only he had known what kind of person Gilgamesh is, he might have had second thoughts bringing him into this world.

And so...

'So...a temporary alliance.' said Rider. 'Caster must have caused such immense trouble if it came to this.' he said thoughtfully as in the Dining Room, a fabulous cuisine was ordered with lots of expensive wine.

'Indeed...the whole world is on the verge of knowing our existences and the three branches are working overtime to cover it up.' said Tokiomi. 'As of now, they think it's some undiscovered specie of a deep sea creature that just rose to the surface and heading for Vladivostok, Russia. Russian Military is gearing to go but they must NOT engage Caster. If the humans engage Caster, our existence is as good as revealed. We must kill him before he reaches land to buy time for the Association to do a massive global cover-up.'

'Things is, do we have the means to go there at the fastest speed possible?' Saber wondered aloud. 'Rider is possible but the capacity alone...'

'Yeah, a chariot is meant for the ahem, Rider and his supporting Archer back in the days of the war in my era.' said Rider with a cough. 'At best, I can only fit myself, Saber, Archer and Naruko and she'll settle for my shoulders!'

'It seems I have no choice.' said Archer with a harrumph, not wanting to be outdone. 'I have the means to provide transport and the capacity as well as the speed. However, those who cannot fight OR stay put on my ride cannot come. I own an ancient battleship everyone can stand on but there's only one seat. Those who cannot hang on may as well fall to the sea.'

'Then the only ones who can is Rider, Saber and Naruko. I do not have such skill.' said Kiritsugu. 'Tokiomi, what about you? Can you hang on?'

'Yes, I have such spells.' said Tokiomi. 'And all Servants...and one girl are capable of battle though the last part worries me.'

'Its unnecessary, Tokiomi-san.' said Naruko. 'I can walk and run on water as a family art. I have no worry even if I jump down to fight. However, do we have the means to obliterate Caster's monster form? His Noble Phantasm is a Prana Reactor. He doesn't even need Zouken to stay alive and sustain his existence in this world its practically _cheating_.' she grumbled in annoyance. 'In essence, even if we use our best spells and techniques, as long as he can regenerate its useless. Someone with a very strong technique where one hit can kill every last bit of him is needed. And Kiritsugu said Saber has such an ability but it needs charging so we need to buy her time.'

'Then its settled.' said Rider. 'We will buy her the time she needs. For now, we should rest up and save up our Mana for this trip and mission. It'll be a long trip and we'll be using almost everything.'

'It's decided.' said Tokiomi. 'I suppose all of us will have to improvise.'

xxx

Tohsaka Estate Gardens...

Waver approached Naruko.

'Naruko, can you give me a hand?' Waver asked her.

'A hand in what?' Naruko asked him curiously.

'Rider's Mana.' said Waver grimly. 'Rider's Mana capacity is beyond my ability to support him and he pretty used up a big chunk of his Mana in that drinking party because of Assassin.' he sighed. 'Could you help me with filling him to the brim?'

'Sure. So where's Rider?'

'...drinking with Archer.' Waver groaned. 'How can he hang around him, I'll never know. That man makes me want to run for the hills.'

'I can relate.' said Naruko dryly. 'As a medic I am skilled in Mana Flow and Transfer. I transfer my Mana to you, you focus on transferring it to Rider through your link. Can you do that?'

'Yes.' said Waver with Determination. Naruko nodded as Waver sat down to be at her height level and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Waver felt how powerful and potent her Mana is and his eyes bulged. "T-this mana..." he choked out. "It's too powerful! No wonder she can support Berserker!" He focused on sending Mana to Rider.

In the Dining Room where the three Kings enjoyed themselves...Rider felt the unusual power flowing into him but stayed quiet about it. He'll have to ask him later. First it was Waver's Mana he's familiar with and then in came this ridiculously potent Mana that gave him one hell of a boost he was so full. In the meantime, Saber...is enjoying herself VERY MUCH.

She s never seen such cuisine in a beautifully aesthetic presentation that is equally as delicious. Thus she unleashed her hidden giant appetite even she isn't aware of. SURE, everyone ate their fill and only the Servants were left at the Dining Table to chat and drink. Well, Saber doesn't drink. She only will out of formality and would rather eat than get drunk.

She is fully unaware that while talking, her fellow Kings were eyeing the blonde who was eating as if she's in a candy free-for-all.

'Saber, I'm getting really worried about seeing you like this.' said Rider. Saber paused to see the two other Kings stare at her wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Huh? What's wrong?' she asked innocently complete with owlish, wide-eyed blinks.

'Look to your left and right.' Saber did to see a pile of empty plates respectively. 'Do your Masters starve you over there?' Archer remarked jokingly in sarcastic amusement. Saber saw the two towering piles and blushed stark red like a red neon light.

'N-not exactly...its just that I never got to lay my hands on cuisine like this.' Saber choked out in horror and shuddered. 'Even when I was king, it was always roast. Roast chicken, roast pig, roast beef, and the greasier the better in their opinion but the chefs seem to thick greasy means more delicious! I'm just too nice to voice my actual opinions in the matter. And cuisine a thousand years ago isn't exactly...palatable.' she grimaced. '...poor aesthetic presentation, same thing every day...even military rations seemed more appealing...why weren't chefs in my era this skilled?' she moaned out her lamentation. 'I've never had such luxury in my entire life I just can't help myself!' she burst out at the unfairness of it all.

'Dear me, you think you have it bad?' Archer scoffed. 'It was a good thing my mother is a God; I could always obtain cuisine made by her servants because human cooking in my era is just not worthy of my palate! If you're complaining about roast, I should be complaining about their horrifying cooking methods the only decent human thing I can eat are fruits and bread in honey! They think the more charred, the better cooked it was!' he groused as he twitched at the memory. 'It simply won't do!'

'Man, your countries sure lack imagination in cooking, I feel sorry for the two of you.' Rider shook his head. 'In Greece where Macedonia, my Kingdom is, we enjoyed the fruits of the farms, honey, cheese, bread and seafood because cattle is more used for sacrifice to the Gods and beasts of burden to help out in farms and we found different ways to cook because Kings before me aren't that fond of half-charred food either.'

'Not everyone is as fortunate as you.' said Saber sulkily complete with gloomy depression auras and hitodamas coming from her. 'It makes me wish I was born in the middle east a thousand years ago.'

The talk descended to a comparison of culture...and who was it who has it worst in lifestyle.

Saber won hands down.

Kiritsugu and Tokiomi agreed that they were both exasperated with the Servants who were competing who has either the lousiest life up to the best in sports through their talk...

They just hoped this won't end in a fight.

xxx

At a room given to them by the Tohsakas...Rider talked to Waver about that he felt earlier.

'Hey Waver, about not long ago...' Rider spoke out. 'How did you get such potent Mana to supply me with?' last he checked, Waver didn't have that much Mana at all...heck, the boy stuffed himself silly with food and practically hibernated the whole day just to send him Mana whether Rider liked it or not. Rider didn't want to as taking Mana from Waver's low reserves would harm him. And he still sent him some anyway. And now Waver got ahold of such powerfully potent Mana he was full in minutes.

'Well, from Naruko.' said Waver. 'I asked her for help because the Mana I supply you is not enough and you'll need all you have for this one job.' he said. 'It'll be a big battle. I don't want you to die because you ran out halfway. Knowing you you'd rather give it all you have and your best and you have to be in great condition for that. As a former Master of Berserker, I knew she could help us out.' he explained. 'And she's willing. This will be the first and last time I'll ask her. It also somewhat stings my honor as a man that I'm asking a little girl for help but I must do what I must.'

'It stings my pride as a man too but somehow, we seem to be putting our hopes on that kiddie.' said Rider, rubbing his chin. 'For all I know Saber's Master whom she's working with for now doesn't have qualms in asking her for her aid. For a child, she's frighteningly competent. Makes me feel sad as if she's at that level at a mere age eight, she probably never had a childhood. Its just too sad and tragic but what's done is done. I can only hope that after this, she would learn how to be a proper child because we can only be children only once. The pleasure of playing around, making friends, having fun...childhood experiences is our period of innocence because as we become teenagers, we lose that innocence. And that chibi lost hers long ago.' Waver deflated at that. He knew how much fun being a child could be even if his family isn't that well-off. 'What made the Grail choose her as a Master I'll never know. It just ruined a precious time of her life.'

xxx

Elsewhere...

Rider was right.

Kiritsugu has no qualms asking Naruko to help him out fill Saber's reserves for their mission tomorrow as Kiritsugu cannot come to aid Saber as he cannot maintain his footing on Archer's battleship. 'There. That should be way more than enough for Excalibur.' said Naruko. 'Just be sure to leave enough for yourself to maintain your existence because without Kiritsugu to supply you, you're done for and we're overseas. And I can't supply you as I'm not your Master.' she warned Saber.

'Yes...' said Saber as she inwardly shook at the potent Mana that flew into her. She has never felt such potent Mana in her life and she felt as light as a feather from the power. Kiritsugu on the other hand, shook at the surge of power flooding his circuits he was barely able to control the Mana flow to give to Saber.

'Let's call it a night.' said Kiritsugu. 'The two of you must be in top form tomorrow.'

'Right.'


	17. Day Thirty-Six: Thoughts

Day Thirty-Six: Thoughts

Next day...

Everyone woke up to the smell of food.

'Wait a minute, I can't even cook, nor can Archer who's cooking?!' was Tokiomi's thoughts and as if sharing one thought, everyone went to see who's cooking...and shocked to find about ten Narukos in the kitchen. Most of them were preparing ingredients whether meat or vegetable while two of them were cooking. There's also others kneading dough on a flour-covered table.

'W-w-w-what's going on here?!' Waver sputtered incredulously. 'I'm seeing so many Narukos?!' he yelped in near hysteria at the...many girls all over the kitchens.

'What? You expect me to cook for a lot of people with just myself? You're crazy!' Naruko scoffed snidely. 'Naturally I'll have my personal brigade to help me out here!'

'You can make...your own 'assistants' out of magic...why don't you do that at the castle?' Kiritsugu deadpanned.

'It's just the four of us there anyway, I don't see the need for my clones.'

'Moreover, why is a kid cooking?' Waver sputtered out worrying for obvious mishaps in the kitchen with children but surprisingly finding none. She clearly knew how to work in the kitchen.

'Well, part of my lessons. I'm engaged you know.' said Naruko wryly. 'I'll be a wife someday! And wives should know how to cook.'

'Oy oy, aren't you getting ahead of yourself here?' Rider said wryly. 'You're a child! Children should be going to school, making friends and have fun, not learn how to be a wife! That can wait a few years before you get married!' he exclaimed.

'Oh, is that how its supposed to work?' Naruko asked him curiously. She experienced going to school but she never got to play. She never dared to make friendly bonds in fear they would be used against her if her identity was found out by the wrong people. 'Father and mother grew up like I did so I guess standards vary. Everyone does what they know after all.' Rider was in utter dismay at this and looked at the others for help. They were just as stunned speechless. His beliefs about children is against hers. Who the hell teaches children how to be mini-adults these days? He was deeply conflicted with his own beliefs and culture clashing with hers.

'...I am speechless.' Waver choked out weakly, summing up everyone's thoughts.

'Well, everyone's upbringing is different so everybody to the dining room, I'm almost done here!' said Naruko cheerily. 'And you don't have to worry, I'm a competent cook!'

xxx

'Emiya, you seem fine with having that girl cook for you at the castle.' said Tokiomi wryly.

'She wants to for practice and we happen to be the guinea pigs.' said Kiritsugu just as wryly. Not far from them, Archer twitched at being a guinea pig to a child's _attempts at cooking_. 'I feel the same as a parent. Illya is just her age and Illya preferred making snowmen in the yard and snowball fights than do adult work.'

'Oh, you have a daughter?' Tokiomi didn't see that coming from the Magus Killer.

'Yes. But she's living at the Einzberns to be away and safe from what we have to do in this war.' said Kiritsugu softly. 'Well, rest assured Naruko is a competent cook. That girl with the crazy upbringing is determined to be a good bride someday and being a good cook is half the battle. She is of the opinion that a wife who can't cook is useless.' he sighed. He was glad she told that only to him and not Irisviel. She would get very upset if she heard that and question herself as a wife but he likes her the way she is. 'If my Illya had suitors, I'd sooner kill them if they're after her for money since the Einzberns are wealthy and a renowned family. And here's blondie saying she's engaged and she's fine with it...because her fiancée is her half-brother, someone she knows all her life from cradle to present!'

That means Kiritsugu married into the Einzberns.

'Er...no one's speaking against that?' Waver croaked out to the Servants.

'I never married anyone, why would I comment?' said Archer dryly. He's too busy being a hedonist he didn't feel like marrying.

'Well, marrying within the family is OK as long as they're distantly related like cousins in the case of Royal Family and Nobility where I come from.' said Rider, scratching his head. 'Half-siblings fall into that list too. But direct blood siblings is a big no.'

'Don't look at me, I had to marry a woman to keep up my façade and she's the daughter of the Duke of Cornwall so yes, she is NOT my relative.' said Saber. She's the only one who had a sane married life even if there's nothing romantic in it.

Waver groaned. Soon, they heard bell chimes being sounded all over the house and they supposed that's their cue.

Well, Naruko proved to be good indeed, aesthetic presentation included. The egg drop soup has white broth, with chopped scallions, diced onions and small meatballs. Appetizer is the pickled vegetables, the main dish is three piled-up sunny side-up eggs, and grilled steaks complete with sauce smeared on it and garnishing. Desserts seem to be peach fruit pies.

In Rider's case due to his size, he has more than anyone else who has three eggs and two steaks. In his case, it was twice the amount and his soup bowl size was bigger.

'See? Looks good doesn't it?' Naruko chirped. She followed the cookbooks just fine and to be perfect-looking, she cheated with magic a little just for the sake of presentation. She used magic to get rid of carcinogens on the steaks.

'Looks...safe.' said Archer while twitching. Everyone exchanged nervous looks before eating the food...

Well, for a tiny girl, she wasn't bad at all...and the steak was so soft it was easy to cut and tasty! Not bad...but there's definitely room for improvement.

As much as Archer wants to complain about the food quality because its far from perfect, the only one in the house who can cook is the kid, so he stayed quiet.

Really now, his Master is a wealthy man, he definitely has the money to hire servants!

xxx

After breakfast, Waver suggested that Rider take them to the place he summoned him so Archer can take out his ship with no witnesses, so the Servants and two Mages made their way to the bamboo grove.

'Looks like a big enough place.' said Archer as the Servants changed into their true forms, before he opened his Gate of Babylon to a huge size...because his ship is THAT huge. 'Behold, my ancient indian battleship, Vimana!' Saber, Rider, and Naruko STARED at the ship in question while Tokiomi did a better job in hiding his impression.

'He's not kidding about the size!' Rider whistled. 'It's huge!'

'And we're riding on THAT?!' Naruko squealed in delight. 'This is so cool!'

'You mean you're the king of India?' Saber asked Gilgamesh.

'No. I'm somewhere in the middle east.' said Archer. 'I wandered around the world collecting human history as I go and this ship is the creation of ancient Indian Magi. A fine piece of work. But since vast amounts of power is needed to make it move and no one can use it, I bought it off them when I could ride it with no problems. Really now, they should only make things they can control.' he scoffed. 'Well, its mine now!' they all went aboard the ship. Archer launched the Vimana and soared the skies with Naruko hiding them using Invisible Air.

'Alright, Zelretch-jiji said Caster is halfway so he should be in the middle of the pacific ocean...a perfect battleground with no nosy humans either.' said Naruko.

'...where is this Vladivostok place?' Archer asked them. 'I don't know where it is.'

'Northwest from here.' said Naruko as she took out a Map of the World, giving it to him. 'Vladivostok is over here, near North Korea.' she pointed out. Archer took the map from her and looked.

'Humm...so in the middle gap we search for that mongrel then.' and they flew at fast speeds everyone braced themselves. 'That mongrel making me go all the way for this...I'll be sure to let him taste my displeasure. I can't believe I have to take out Vimana to search for a commoner!' he grumbled.

'It cannot be helped...he is breaking so many of our laws...he must be dealt with appropriately.' said Saber. 'Who do you usually use this ship on anyway?'

'To people I consider worthy opponents and Caster is just trash.' Archer snorted. 'I will make him pay dearly for this.' They flew over the ocean for what feels like hours...until they finally found Caster.

'We should consider ourselves fortunate he's not that good at swimming...or he got lost he's wandering around in circles.' Rider chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

'Indeed. I believe we should make our presence known to this fool.' Tokiomi shook his head. 'He probably relies on Zouken for directions when they used to kidnap outstanding Magi to steal their Magic Circuits for himself.'

'Let's make this fun while Saber charges her Noble Phantasm.' said Rider as he summoned Gordius Wheel. 'We hardly have fun anymore, let's make this worth our time.'

'Saber, we'll hold him off, be sure to charge our cannons!' Naruko grinned as she took out two of her kunai out of her skirt.

'Very well. Set...GO!' Rider, Saber, Naruko and Tokiomi got off the ship...and their assault began.

Caster who was lost at sea and heading for London to finish his Master's work at making a Magus out of his Grandson soon found himself faced with Servants and Magi.

But one of them looked very familiar to him.

'Jeanne?' he croaked out.

His beloved Jeanne whom was condemned to the stake after all she's done for their country...everyone has forsaken her! Even the Church she is closely affiliated to! And now she's here against him as ordered to by her Master?

That cannot be!

He would kill her Master and undo her bindings, and set her free! He looked at who could possibly be her Master as he summoned more gigantic horrors, much to the annoyance of the others.

He WILL get his Jeanne back and maybe...

xxx

'OHOHOHO! This is great! Really great!' Naruko cried in glee. 'We get to fight seriously for once! I never thought I'd be happy with Caster!'

'Is that what a kid should really be saying?!' Saber choked out in dismay. Rider shook his head in bemusement as they prepared themselves.

'Hooo? Instead of scared, she sounds happy about it.' said Archer wryly with an amused smile on his face. 'Let's see what she can do if she's this sure of herself.'

'Indeed...but with a big battle such as this, I don't think I would want to look bad to a child.' Tokiomi chuckled as he waved his bejeweled staff and started raining fireballs and fire arrows with his fire magic as Archer watched the battle from up above with Rider and Naruko covering and protecting Saber while she charges.

And with so many Horrors around...

They got that opportunity.

Naruko is frighteningly good at slicing winds that she can merely wave her small arms and cause big slicing damages...or she uses pure raw strength magnified with the Mana-Enhancing technique that ensures total destruction which was cheaper compared to spamming out Rasenshurikens that are costly in Mana. And when more cavalry came in the form of the Church and some battle-oriented Magi who happened to be nearby to help in killing Caster's horrors. And it was a good thing families were spread worldwide...for a case like THIS. It was an all-out war with one objective.

Cover Saber until she can launch her Noble Phantasm to one-hit-kill Caster.

Then the time came.

'EVERYONE OUT, NOW!' Saber yelled as her sword glowed brightly. 'YOU'VE GOT TEN SECONDS!'

'And that's our cue! Get outta here!' Rider yelled as everyone ran for it on their transports, leaving quite a mess behind them.

'EX-CALIBUR!' cue explosion of golden light big enough to wipe out Caster. Everyone watched the huge explosion that could easily fit in six of Caster's main body Horrors/

'...I wonder how much cover-up did the Association did to hide all THIS?' Naruko cackled in glee as she watched the explosion that is particularly slow to fade away. 'Its like a baby nuclear warhead went off!'

'One hell of an effort, I'm sure.' Tokiomi sighed. 'I can't believe our private war escalated...to _this_.' he said in dismay as Rider was the one who picked up Saber from the waters and brought her back to the battleship.

xxx

Fuyuki, hours later...it was revealed that Kiritsugu has gone to the Church just to call for reinforcements from the Association to aid the three-way alliance against Caster who definitely has no prana issues and can summon Horrors as much as he wanted without breaking a sweat...and he had been right. Had they not come, they would be overwhelmed and it would be 'mission failure'.

The truce has come to an end and tomorrow...the Grail Wars will resume.

xxx

'How was it, Rider?' Waver asked his Servant as they went home.

'It was loads of fun even _Archer_ started attacking.' Rider snorted. 'Moreover I didn't spend much Mana on Gordius Wheel either. Tomorrow the fights will resume again.'

'Yeah...three Masters left.' Waver swore at this. 'Emiya Kiritsugu and Tohsaka Tokiomi. We need to be prepared...very prepared.'

xxx

Tohsaka Mansion...

Archer was in such a good mood because he 'got to play' even if its on Caster whom he deemed trash, but an entertaining trash nonetheless. Tokiomi could breathe easy for the night.

But moreover, he mas more important things to think about.

The power and battle prowess Naruko showed.

What the hell is going on in the Matou Household? He subtly checked Naruko's magic circuits using a spell while the girl was on adrenaline-high in battle and excitement and he is really glad she's taken out of the war early.

If she weren't, they would have a hard time beating her now that he saw what she is fully capable of.

Honestly, he's horrified. A girl possessing 100 Magic Circuits of EX Quality. And currently because she's a child, her body only produces 10000 units of prana. But as she gets older, that amount will definitely, and keep growing until she reaches the age of maturity wherein by then, it'll stop growing.

Who knows how much Mana she'll have by then? Then there's her sheer mastery of Wind Magic and control at a young age and proficient at the Reinforcement Sorcery that one kick can destroy a good chunk or a whole Horror.

Would Sakura reach that same potential and power in her new family that is now a budding Battle-Oriented Magus Family?

Moreover...the price to pay for it would be great. No childhood. Training day in and out. Aoi would put her foot down again.

He wished that Rin and Sakura would be good rivals someday but at this rate, it'll be a one-sided battle with hardly any effort.

The things he must do as family head to ensure his heir will not be left behind in skill and power. Kariya indeed, was fortunate.

xxx

Back at the Einzbern Castle...

Naruko helped Kiritsugu fill Saber's reserves of Mana.

'Saber,' said Naruko. 'With these past few weeks I refined things needed refining in your skills.' she said. 'Your swordsmanship, reaction time, reflexes, evasion skills and free-running. The rest is up to you and Kiritsugu now.'

'Right...but what will you be doing in the meantime?' Kiritsugu asked Naruko who stretched.

'I'll go to the city and watch the backstabbing if it does happen.' said Naruko. 'If Kirei succeeds in backstabbing Tokiomi and getting Archer from him as Archer himself wanted.' she said to Saber and Irisviel's shock.

'B-b-but why would he do that? Betray his Master?' Saber sputtered out from her disbelief. 'It goes against everything we believed in thus far!'

'Archer is a hedonist.' said Kiritsugu grimly. 'He found Tokiomi too boring and predictable while Kirei piqued his interest...I heard he even took to mentoring that priest and brought out his hidden sadism and the pleasure he gets in it.' he said darkly. 'For Archer, the means and the hows are of no consequence. As long as you get pleasure and enjoy yourself, that's what being a human means in his opinion.'

'This is troubling.' Irisviel choked out and for her, its harder to talk or even move in her state. 'At this rate...!'

'Yes. If you want I'll deal with Kirei once his true colors manifests.' said Naruko. 'As a Church Executor, he has mastered martial arts and methods of killing. Due to my age, frail body comes along with it and since the granny went to Misaki Town to see mom, I'll have to go get her to come again.' she said.

'What of Jiraiya, Naruko?' Kiritsugu wondered about the white-haired man.

'...in where we came from, Medics are often underestimated but in fact, we made sure we're deadly. It's a in-private joke.' said Naruko with a chuckle. 'Because in a team, Medics often get targeted. Because if the medic is dead, the team will follow. Tsunade, the founder of Medical Arts decided that all medics who are carefully selected for their intelligence and creativity, be trained in martial arts, free running, evasion skills, reaction time, timing, flexibility and agility of the body. In short, deadly fighters who are medics who knew better ways to kill you than actual killers themselves. Afterall, who knows your body best, other than a medic?' she chuckled as she paced around. 'Tsunade-baachan is the strongest and most skilled medic. I'll ask her to face Kirei because I can't as much as I want to fight him. Despite my skills, he can easily kill me because of my body and I'm not happy about that.' she grumbled. 'But a necessity. You and Saber just focus on winning.'

'As for why Jiraiya can't...he's more of an informant than a superb combatant we're looking for.' Naruko continued. 'In terms of the specifics I listed, he's several notches below Tsunade. The only things he exceeded her at, are spells and ingenuity in spells. You know that overspecialization limits after all.'

'I see...that's something I have to bear in mind then.' said Kiritsugu thoughtfully. 'Discuss this well with Tsunade. In the meantime, we will conceal ourselves and leave the Einzbern Estate.'


	18. Day Thirty-Seven: Drawing the Curtains

Day Thirty-Seven: Drawing the Curtains

Misaki Town...

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune along with the pet pig have arrived in Misaki Town, and headed straight for the address of the Matou Family Residence.

The family residence deceptively looked like a two-storey apartment when its not. And they got to meet the new man Kushina re-married with, Matou Kariya.

At first, he seems like a normal man because of the way he dressed, and has his own office in the house he shared with her as they were married, but the sannin and jounin can tell he's somewhat been trained, even if he chose livelihood more than skill. By talking to him alone, Kariya is a gentle pacifist...who is adept at multi-tasking.

He uses Shadow Clones to work for him in his office while he spends time with his children. Kushina uses a Shadow Clone to train her foster daughter Sakura to also watch over their brood with the help of the nanny since, well, they only have four arms altogether and they have five. Tsurugi who inherited the Uzumaki name as the only thing Matou about him was the Magic Circuits. His younger siblings were mostly Matou blood despite having different hair colors.

Hence, Clan Restoration Act on Naruko and her siblings who are all...engaged to each other. Sakura is the only one not engaged as when she was adopted, the arrangements were already made. They have also met Tsurugi, Naruko's fiancée.

He says that he loves his sister because she clearly does him.

Apparently, Naruko is kissing him like a girlfriend would to her boyfriend, and having him sleep with her in her room...in their underwear.

It would clearly do a number on any child's mindset and Naruko rushed things a bit...because of the war.

When the couple and Sakura asked how's Naruko doing...

To sum it up, they told them that she **broke**. To keep up with the war, she broke and started thinking and processing things the way Emiya Kiritsugu does, and has no qualms about using all means(literally and figuratively) to get the job done. She even managed to make business deals with the lords and one lady around Lord Archibald in return for the Archibald Family Crest! And she gained the trust of said lords when it was proven that she did not 'look inside' the Crest as all she wanted was how to make Crest transfers with no troubles that came with it, so future lords and ladies can choose their heirs based on standards on who is the best to represent the clan instead of based on who's compatible with the crest whether regardless or not they're skilled and powerful.

Such example was the Sophia-Ri Family that resulted in a rushed engagement and marriage that ended badly. How Naruko got wind of that, they guessed Kiritsugu did the intel gathering for her. Apparently, the current heir of the Sophia-Ris is an inferior Magus compared to his sister and a son of all people yet only he was compatible to the Crest. To quickly save face, they had a chat with the Nuada-Re Family whom they were closely related with, and had a political business engagement arrangement with the Archibalds and married the daughter off. And she's not happy that she expressed her loathing so much at her brother because it was she who was made to pay the price for his shortcomings. Good thing she didn't do it at the altar where there's many important witnesses! And now her gross negligence regarding her husband's corpse caused quite the trouble between the three families when they came back to retrieve Lord El-Melloi's corpse for a funeral only to find the crest gone from his body, causing panic with the Archibalds as their 900 year old Magic Crest is extremely valuable and its worth comparable yet second to the crest of the Barthomelois that has a 2000 year history.

They quickly found it as the Enforcers contacted Kiritsugu who was the one who defeated him in the War and learned Naruko has it.

They're lucky Naruko wasn't the type to gain money from it. She'd rather get books and security out of business deals through her 'conditions' as a price for anything she'll do for anyone. She returned the Crest without troubles after getting the word of the lords and lady present about her conditions.

Her project has such promise that they were willing to give her a family crest as a guinea pig for her use.

The only question is, WHOSE family crest? Naruko said she didn't care even if its a crest nobody would miss, as long as she gets what she wanted out of her research.

Privately as she told only the sannin and the Einzbern Faction, she was doing this for Sakura's sake so in the future, there would be no more children like her, forsaken because of Crest Compatibility at a young age and the fact that their family would no longer look at them because an heir is found is psychologically and emotionally crippling and do great damage to one's self-worth and esteem that it could horribly affect their future and their effort in reaching their full potential because of _parental snubbing out of tradition_. In the future as Naruko hoped it to be, the Crest will go to the most knowledgeable, skilled and powerful child after sixteen years of training ending at age 20 and with her method, can be given to anyone. That way, parents would pay equal attention to their children's growth and potential and not forsake anyone and without knowing it, give the kids what they wanted. Acknowledgment and attention of their parents until they are adults. Then the Crest can go to the best child at age 20 using her method. By then, parental rejection and snubbing would no longer matter. They're already adults anyway. The kids who did not get the Crest can move on with their lives. If she succeeds, she would name the skill Bulu(beautiful in Malay) Blume(Blossom in German) in memory of Sakura.

Sakura broke down into tears because Naruko is doing that research _for her_ so no children would suffer the pain she and others felt and put up with in the future, touched by what her foster sister is doing for her and they couldn't be any prouder of Naruko who clearly cares for her younger sister and understood her grief that she's a rejected child because her former older sister Rin is compatible with the Crest.

Sakura's life was destroyed at age five after that fateful test of who's compatible and who's not. Sure, her former mother cares for her but it just wasn't the same anymore.

While Kariya was furious for her sake, at least his former fiancée had done the right thing for her; giving them Sakura instead of to Zouken. Here, a crest-less family, Sakura can flourish without worrying about what broke her. The Uzumaki and Matou Family standards will be based on age, or leadership capabilities to do good while carrying those two names. Because of age, maturity and familial piety, Naruko will be the first head of the Uzumaki Family while they would have to wait and see if Hikari or Shuro can head the Matou Family a few years from now.

While discussing...the phone rang.

Naruko phoned home to ask Tsunade for help regarding Kotomine Kirei despite wanting to deal with the man herself, but despite her skill, her frailty as a young girl will get her killed. And Kiritsugu will have his hands full with the war with Saber while Naruko herself will protect Irisviel until the War comes to a close. And the man they see as their greatest threat is him, not Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Kariya was shocked that they saw the priest as a threat instead of a powerful magus but upon getting Naruko's explanation...

They saw where they're getting at.

A dispassionate, empty and unfulfilled, troubled genius until Archer, through ahem, human psychology because he got interested in him, brought out his inner sadism-Kotomine Kirei delighted in the suffering of others and gets a thrill out of it after enough psychological coaching. Heck, he even convinced Kirei to betray Tokiomi and become his master instead simply because he found the man boring and annoying!

Yikes.

While Jiraiya was put out that his goddaughter didn't ask his help, they understood the reasoning anyway...motivating Jiraiya to re-condition his body so someday, Naruko can count on him. Once they get home to the other world, he'll be re-training himself with Tsunade.

xxx

Fuyuki City, two days later...

Indeed, the war became nuts when Tsunade got there, dressed in a black turtleneck halter and jeggings with brown boots.

'Oh shit...I hope I make it in time...' Tsunade swore as fighting already began. She ran for Einzbern Castle to find a fight.

A blonde Servant fighting Saber while in the castle, ruckus ensues. She snuck in to find Kiritsugu barely alive and Naruko barely managing against Kirei.

'NARUKO!' she shrieked as she blocked the hit meant for Naruko and one kick from her broke the man's ribs...but he quickly healed. He should have been mortally wounded as broken ribs would have punctured some of his vital organs but he just healed! 'Nani?!'

'T-Tsunade-baachan...' Naruko wheezed. 'He can consume Command Spells...and turn them into Mana for his own use.' she explained weakly. 'He gets a tremendous boost. He uses them whenever we land a fatal hit.' she said. 'He has several spare Command Spells that were unused by deceased Masters of the previous war given to him by his father who hoped he'll use it to aid Tokiomi...but he betrayed his father and his Master! He has '

'I'll give you time to recover and get Irisviel and Kiritsugu out of here now!' Tsunade cried as from behind her, Naruko struggled to get up and used magic to disappear with the couple. Kirei tried to get to them, only to earn a kick. Again. 'You have a date with ME, boy...and for laying a hand on my granddaughter, you can be sure I'll make you pay dearly!'

'Hmph, interesting.' Kirei scoffed as he took out Black Keys. 'No Magus stands a chance against me.' and that's a fact, as he is trained for battle and killing...but so is the opponent before him. Not that he knows that.

xxx

'I'm glad the granny made it on time...' Naruko sighed as they were by her heavily-warded house. 'That bastard...I knew he's good but not to what extent...' she swore as while she regenerated as a Jinchuuriki, she healed Kiritsugu. Irisviel can no longer be healed as she was degenerating fast as she's becoming the Grail. 'What now?'

'...because Rider is killed yesterday...she now absorbed him.' said Kiritsugu with a pained look on his face because his wife is close to dying. '...I have to win...I can wish her back and we'll go to Illya together. Let's take her to the Concert Hall in Shinto. She'll manifest soon...'

'Sou na...' after healing Kiritsugu, she supplied him with Mana which he sent to Saber before keeping some for himself. Naruko then changed her Mana into healing Mana for him to send to Saber to heal her injuries(saving her life in the process). They left for Shinto in a car that they stole in the nearby street and Naruko controlled it with Magic due to lack of keys. She never thought she'd be car-napping until now.

Meanwhile...

Iriviel is fading fast.

She dreamt of Einzbern Castle...and she's in a room all alone with piled-up empty bodies of homunculi resembling herself. She was horrified at the sight as its a cruel reminder that she's a puppet. Not a human. But a tool that must become the Grail. She shook and burst into tears.

But while her eyes are closed, she heard her daughter talk.

'Are you crying, mother?' Irisviel opened her eyes to see her daughter Illyasviel look up to her in concern. What, it's just a dream! Illya crawled up to her and said, 'Mother, I have a scary dream.' she said as she wiped her mother's tears. 'I became a cup...and inside me, there are seven big lumps that appeared.' Irisviel shook as tears welled up in her eyes. Another proof that she...and her daughter aren't human. Just puppets.

'D-don't worry...it'll be alright...' she wept. 'It's OK...I won't let that happen...that will never happen to you, Illya.' its because Irisviel intends to sacrifice herself so Illya's dreams will not come true. 'The bonds of fate will release you for sure!' she choked as the room she's in slowly faded away, and once more, she saw the vision of the piied-up lifeless bodies like they were thrown-away dolls. They too, faded away.

However, unlike before, their empty red eyes are creepily all on her. Staring with empty wide eyes...

And the one in the middle faded to darkness fast, showing only its eyes and it sported a dark, creepy twisted smile startling her.

The scenario changed into the Castle Courtyards with those bodies in front of her daughter's bed. Then everything went black and she realized where she is.

'T-this...this is inside the grail?' she choked as she is in her casual white dress...and around her, is a pool of black. 'That can't be!' she slowly began sinking...and numerous pale, slender arms rose out of the murky black liquid grabbing at her dress, pulling her down...and she's sinking fast that those hands can even reach her face and pull on her hair. 'If I'm here...'

And when she woke up, she's in a foggy place.

Her arms and hands are now as pale as those that pulled her down...her silver hair turned completely white. Her pinkish red eyes became a darker red color. Her white and gold-trimmed dress became black and red instead.

'Oh, that's right.' she said in a hollow voice as she touched her face. 'This is inside the Grail...the omnipotent wishing device that will dispel all the world's sadness...and dispel all suffering.' she said with a rather hopeless dispassionate expression. As if not even she believed what she was saying. She then looked up by throwing her head backwards. 'I have the power to make it happen now.'

She smiled in her usual manner...her usual gentle smile yet now it has a sinister look in it.

Kiritsugu and Naruko never knew that she is now gone for good as they drove in the car heading for Shinto.

The Grail has completely supplanted her consciousness. But she has yet to become the Grail as they weren't at the gate yet.

xxx

Einzbern Castle...

Archer was beside himself in glee.

He's also getting more enamored with the King of Knights who continued to showcase her skill as she continued to defy him and his storm of blades. He becomes enthralled with her stubbornness, believing there has to be at least one person in the world to deny him. Her beauty, her ferocity, her tenacity, her power and aura as King...it now shines here. And he wanted it.

This fallen King turned out to be the worthy opponent he is waiting for.

'That's it...fight...fight...fight...that spark of life...that spark of the flames of your defiance...all mine!' Archer cried in glee. 'Show me Saber...show me your worth!' he then raised his sword. 'Lay down your blade and be my wife!'

Saber gave him an incredulous look on her face as he continued to speak. 'A Grail that grants miracles...why fixate yourself on something so implausible? Abandon your foolish ideals and hopes...and seek only me and be mine alone. If you do, I swear on my word as a King of all the world that I will give you everything you desire...a true life and luxury there is to feel.'

'That can never be!' Saber cried. 'My wish still stands! My wish to change everything! I have no time for this! Let me through!' she dashed at him to deliver a killing blow only to feel a sword pierce her thigh and she fell on her knees. 'Ah!'

'You want the Grail that badly?' Archer chuckled as he picked her up. 'You do know that your wish is impossible. Surely your mind and logic tells you so even if your heart still wishes for it. Face it. Fate happened. You can never undo the threads of fate already woven by destiny. The only thing you can change now is the threads of fate yet to be woven in the present. The Grail can only grant a wish its wisher completely comprehends and understands. It will never grant you your wish because...its already there.' he purred. 'Why not come to what's left...why not wish for a chance to actually live and be a woman? The joy of having friends around you? Falling in love and being loved by a man? The joy of bearing and loving his children? You no longer have to be a man...return to who you were once more...to you who was once a girl before she pulled that cursed sword that sealed her fate.' he tempted her like any temptation would. 'Did not Berserker wish for you to taste happiness once your role as King has fully ended?' Saber gasped as she recalled her dying knight's last moments and his wish with her wide trembling eyes. She has been learning under Irisviel to honor her friend's last wish...but...

'I...I just...' Saber choked out weakly. 'I just can't...' she cried. 'My people comes first before my own desires! That is who I am as a King!' she resisted with a yell at his face and defied him but it just made him smile.

She's doing a great job resisting him thus far, considering his charisma...

'You still resist? You're the only one who's been defying me so far...be fortunate that you have won me over. Normally, I would have punished anyone who defies me.' Archer remarked with a smirk. 'I will take you to the Grail you so wish. However...will it be all worth it in the end? Will it truly grant your impossible wish? I will let you see the folly of your choice. Its my duty as your betrothed...once you see the folly of your wish...I will be waiting.' and they disappeared with his laughter echoing in the grounds.

xxx

Inside the castle...

Tsunade knew Kirei is a worthy opponent. But nonetheless, she did a great job making him use up a lot of his Command Spells but her own stamina is failing her. But nonetheless, she gave Naruko and Kiritsugu enough time to recover. 'Be lucky you have those seals brat.' she grunted. 'And be grateful to human limitations. But nonetheless I got what I wanted.' and she vanished in shunshin.

'Damn that woman...' Kirei growled as he rushed to the location of the gate in Shinto. 'The Grail is mine! I won't let you have it, Emiya Kiritsugu!'


	19. Years Later: FateZero

Years Later: Fate/Zero

While heading for Shinto in a car...Kiritsugu took the moment to sleep off his exhaustion while cradling Irisviel in his arms.

Naruko glanced at her two passengers and sighed.

"Soon...it'll be all over." she thought softly. Honestly, while its been fun, the deaths are not fun. And good people often paid the price in return for a chance to have their wishes granted.

Berserker was fortunate to have his wish thus her role as his Master ended. But her role as a Magus and ally of Kiritsugu is not yet over as she sees him as worthy of her help. Pragmatic bastard he may be and methods she disapproved of at first but she saw something in him that made her join him, he genuinely believes in his ideals and once fulfilling his wish, all he wanted would be to go home to his family and forget this war ever happened.

Upon arrival to Shinto half an hour later because of traffic, she knew Kirei may catch up if he pulled a trick on Tsunade. As much as she wanted to teleport them, she wanted to rest too. She paused for a bit...before leaving the car in the middle of the road, transporting them to the stage of the Hall where the Gate manifested. However...

She did NOT see this coming.

Saber was chained up while wearing a white dress. 'S-Saber?!' Naruko sputtered out as she appeared with her companions. 'Why the hell are you chained up like some human sacrifice?!'

'Ah, I just wanted to wait for her answer, that's all...as the Grail will show her the folly of her ways.' Archer told her with a smile. 'Now...place the vessel on the altar...and you will soon see that what you aim for is utter...folly and foolishness.'

'I think that's up to us, don't you think?' said Naruko wryly as she carried Irisviel while waking Kiritsugu up. 'And for god's sake, mister, if you're into BDSM, do it in a room!' she grumbled while Saber looked puzzled, and Archer threw his head back laughing.

'That trend some humans think is sexual pleasure gained through pain?' he laughed at the hilarity of it all as Saber looked scandalized.

'What did you say?!' she cried in outrage as she struggled with the chains while cursing her blood as its what keeps her trapped in the chains. She has cursed her blood at a time like this because she definitely did NOT want to be subject to such humiliation!

'Dear me, well, she bites.' Archer shrugged. 'I had to chain her up until she sees the truth. Now Saber...witness this with your eyes.' as Archer spoke, Irisviel became the Golden Grail, shocking Naruko as the woman she saw as a friend...become a grail.

She is completely gone.

'Iris...viel...' she croaked as in her mind, she saw a pair of red slit eyes blink wide open.

**Naruko! Get away from that thing now!** Kurama burst out in utter fear.

"Kurama!"

**Run! Run away! It's not worth it!** she felt her beast's utter fear as she fled. Archer and Saber noted her expression as she ran from the stage as fear overtook her.

"Why?"

**Evil...evil in its purest form...run...**

'Naruko!' Saber cried as Kiritsugu got up from his short slumber...and there it is, the Grail. 'Why did you run? It's just the Grail!' Kiritsugu glanced at his strongest ally but Kirei came. Having no time to wonder why she is deeply frightened, Kiritsugu dashed for the Grail...

Both men yelling, 'It's mine!'

'NO!' Saber cried as they would get it...before she would. 'Naruko, get me out of here!' she cried for her help but the younger girl was paralyzed in fear.

'Saber...' Naruko shook. 'Its not worth it.' Archer looked at her curiously. A child who should have innocently idealistic wishes...who have more reason to obtain the Grail...said its not worth it?

'Hooo? Even she has second thoughts?'

'What do you mean not worth it?!' Saber cried. 'A one true wish we can have...a wish that can grant any wish...Kiritsugu can wish back Irisviel...and I can wish to redo my life for the sake of my people!'

'Its not the Grail we want!' Naruko choked out shakily in mortal fear, empathizing with the fear Kurama feels within her as she could sense negative emotions. 'If it was, why would I feel so scared of it?! Why am I shaking to my knees in fear over here?! I can't even move!' she cried in utter fear as Archer turned his attention on her and slowly walked towards her.

'Naruko! Run!' Saber cried frantically, fearing for what he might do to her. 'He's coming!'

But Naruko was so overcome by fear she didn't even notice Archer until its too late. He lifted her up by putting his hands on her sides and lifted her. He wouldn't lower himself by kneeling to anyone, not even just to be face to face with a child.

'So you can feel the true nature of the Grail...all I know is that its a wish-granting machine yet you are frightened of it...why?'

'Its evil...evil in its purest form...' her words spoken in a whimper surprised the two servants. She sees it as evil? 'I want to run but I can't run...what's wrong with me?' she started crying. 'Why?' I want to run! Why can't I move?'

'You see it as evil...and you may be right...' Archer put her down. 'Its a device inspiring evil. After all, why would Seven Masters summon us Seven Servants as their weapons to kill each other until one remains so that they may have their wish? Not only that...the Servants too, have a wish they desire...and their wish can be born out of ideals and hopes...or even greed. You see and feel it as evil in its purest form. But a wish is still a treasure.'

'Its not worth it!' Naruko shrieked. 'If we use it...we're paying a terrible price that's not worth it! Kiritsugu! Don't use that thing! Destroy it!' her desperate plea startled the two pairs of Masters and Servants in the room. 'Its not worth it! Destroy it!' but they were gone. Disappeared. Horrified, she could only scream. 'Kiritsugu!'

'Naturally, it'll defend itself.' Archer sighed boredly. 'Or maybe...' he smirked. 'It will tempt them into using it.' Naruko sank on her knees in despair. The Grail will surely...

'It's too late now...we're going to be done for...' she sobbed. Kurama swore at this. She sure chose a bad time to break down in a place like this! He flooded her being with its chakra in order to possess her, but the failsafe activated. **Minato!**

**What are you going to do to Naruko, Kyuubi?!** Minato demanded as he braced himself.

**Getting us out of here stupid! If she dies, I die too!** Kurama snarled at the very man who imprisoned him into a third host. **She is paralyzed by the evil from the Grail...can you not feel it?** Minato looked up as he felt it.

That power is not the fox's. **We're getting us out of here...if it means temporarily possessing her, so be it! **Naruko's body flared with dark red chakra that took shape. Animal ears and a tail.

"It can't be..." Saber recognized that power from the boundary field of Naruko's house. "That power..." Naruko glanced at her with black markings on her eyes and her blue eyes are now red with slits. Dark whisker marks appeared on her cheeks.

**'Woman...'** that manly voice is definitely not her. **'You'd do well to listen. I feel pure evil from the Grail. It is because of me that Naruko can feel evil. By being my host, she inherited my power to sense negative emotions and forces. Should Kiritsugu use that Grail...not even I can tell what horrors it will unleash.'**

'You...what are you?' Saber asked 'Naruko' as 'she' went to touch the chains binding Saber.

**'Looks like I can't get you out either. Darn.'** 'she' spat. **'These chains somehow neutralize my powers. Sorry about this but I'm saving my host even if it means leaving you.' **'she' said.** 'If she dies, I die too so screw it! The two of you can hate me later!'** and 'she' was gone, leaving Saber all alone...with Archer...

She's shocked.

Shocked that Naruko held an entity within her body...and it abandoned her to her fate.

'That was surprising.' Archer blinked owlishly while Saber was horrified she's left alone with him. 'I definitely did not expect that.' Indeed. He could tell that it wasn't the girl. It was a man. A very powerful one yet even he is afraid of the Grail.

'...neither did I.' Saber quivered warily while shocked by the abandonment even if Naruko is unconscious of it. 'Its just us now.' the golden armored man snorted as he went to her side and reached to caress her face.

'Shall we witness the folly of mankind's greed give birth to the evil that new player speaks of? Its our duty as Kings to see our subjects face the evil they themselves will bring upon this world.'

Soon, Kiritsugu came, victorious. But...he too, is in utter despair. He then shakily lifted his right hand.

'By my name, Emiya Kiritsugu...I order you with my Command Spell.' it was the only thing that freed Saber from her chains but her order was... 'Use your Noble Phantasm...to destroy the grail.' she gasped at this as Archer glared at him and Saber's sword Excalibur manifested in her hands.

'N-no!' she cried in refusal while struggling to keep herself from destroying the prize she sought for. Yet her hands are moving on its own and her mana charging up her sword, 'Why, Kiritsugu?! You of all people...why?!'

'You dare to destroy what's mine, Mongrel?!' he snarled as he manifested his Gate of Babylon to fire his weapons at Kiritsugu who used Triple Accel to dodge them all with ease. 'Why you...!'

'By my Third Command Spell...I order you again.' Kiritsugu repeated, using his final spell. 'Use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail!'

'NO!'

Saber's heart-wrenching cry came before the blow...

Her wishes and hopes...all gone.

"Maybe..." she thought as her tears fell. "This is my...punishment for not understanding...the hearts of my people."

xxx

Outside of Shinto...Kurama went as far as Miyama Town before collapsing as his power is too much for Naruko's body. "At least I got this far..." and he let Naruko take over and she was surprised to see that she's no longer in the hall. "Saber...Kiritsugu..." she choked out as she looked around to where she was...and a dark cloud over the sky with a dark hole on it.

**Shit, they used it.** Kurama's voice made itself known. **This city is royally screwed now...run Naruko! Get Tsunade and run!**

'B-but!'

**There's nothing you can do anymore...they're dead by now.** Kurama sighed. **You can only save yourself and the people you can save. Your family in this city. Its impossible to save everyone.** Naruko did just that as Naruko rushed to find Tsunade by going to the castle.

Elsewhere in Fuyuki, Tsunade saw that same cloud and dark hole as she's on a bus ride home.

"Don't tell me..." she gasped as she carefully looked around to see that her seatmates are still awake. She used a Genjutsu to put them to sleep before using magic to disappear and look for Naruko. "Dammit, Naruko!" she thought. "What the fuck happened?!"

She looked for Naruko. She tried to predict where Naruko could be.

"Would she be at the castle...or would she be in that hellhole?" she thought with a shudder as whatever fell from the sky...she knew in her gut that hell happened. She rushed to the castle to get to Naruko and she saw her frantically running away from the inferno. 'Naruko!' Naruko froze and saw the person she was looking for. A smile fell on her desperate face as she was relieved to see her alive.

'Tsunade-baachan!' she cried as she jumped on Tsunade who tightly hugged her.

'Naruko, what happened?' Tsunade asked her urgently.

'H-hell happened.' Naruko choked out. 'The Grail is evil...evil in its purest form...' she whimpered. 'Kurama possessed me and got me away...I couldn't stop Kiritsugu or Saber from making a wish and unleashed that monster from the Grail...nothing can stop it now...this city is done for!' she cried. 'Irisviel died for nothing! A lot of people died for nothing!' she cried in heart-wrenching sobs. 'We brought a devil to the world!'

'Naruko...' Tsunade choked out, frantically trying to comfort her.

'Indeed...but its fate that it happened.' the two Uzumaki descendants turned to see Zelretch. And he was looking at them in empathizing sympathy. 'In all alternate worlds...Shinto's damnation happens in the Fourth War. It cannot be stopped. Not even your involvement stopped it. Kiritsugu saw its evil too late. However...he will save the child who would someday become the man to destroy the evil of the Grail...and you still have one last job with Kiritsugu.'

Naruko froze at this.

They have one more job indeed.

'Illya!'

'Yes, Illya.' said Zelretch. 'As the descendant of Justeaze who opened the magic circle of the Grail...she can close it, ending this tragedy forever. Go.' the two women ran for Shinto to look for Kiritsugu. There, it was a sea of flames, rubble and corpses. It really is hell. Naruko sank in despair as they wandered that hell to look for any sign of life...

They saw a broken man holding a boy in his arms.

The boy is alive, but barely.

xxx

Einzbern Castle...two days later...

'Kiritsugu...Kiritsugu!' Kiritsugu woke up to see Tsunade. 'You're finally awake.' she smiled.

'Tsu...nade...' he gasped out as he got up.

'...Shinto was in flames when I came.' Kiritsugu remembered that hellish night. 'What happened?'

'...it was hell.' he said softly. 'The Grail took on the form of Iri to communicate with me, claiming to embody her wish which was my first wish at the time...all I wanted is Irisviel back. But to get back Irisviel...I must use my first wish first...but my first wish...was world peace.' he choked. 'But its idea of peace is that everyone's gone...its just me, Iri...and Illya in an empty world...it was hell. I made my mind to destroy it instead...and because I did, it cursed me.'

'Your Magic Circuits are damaged beyond repair. It was as if it was splashed with acid and corroded away, it was terrible.' Kiritsugu now knew how Lord El-Melloi felt when he used his Origin Bullet on him. 'To fix you, I used your gun and Naruko took out your case that had your Origin Bullets...and we shot you with one bullet.' he gasped at this. 'This was in order to use that bullet that imprinted your body in its core, and we then used it as a medium to heal your Magic Circuits. You can use your Magecraft again.' she explained. 'However...' she said grimly. 'Your mana is tainted. Corrupted. It will slowly eat at you...and I give you a few years left to live. Not even your Origin Bullet could go back to the 'restore point' as we hoped to cleanse your mana. You better start making plans.'

Kiritsugu's heart broke even further. A few years left...to live...?

'That boy you saved is also healthy.' Tsunade continued with a sad smile. 'But he lost his memories. He doesn't even know who he is. All he remembers is a sea of flames...corpses...and you saving him. Its up to you about that boy. He's with Naruko. She's taking care of him.'

'I want to see that boy.'

xxx

In the next room...

Naruko had used those two days to heal the boy after helping Tsunade fix Kiritsugu's circuits.

She healed him and looked to see his potential in his Magic Circuits. After all, he's the boy destined to destroy the evil in the Grail.

To her dismay, yes, he has 27 Circuits but of C Quality. At his current self, he only has 200 units of Prana. But if he trains hard, until his adulthood, this may very well increase as she awakened his Circuits while healing his body to help him adjust. She told him of his condition...and about Magecraft because he has a budding potential despite his inborn Circuits' average quality. For two years, she told him how to do the Mana Training Exercises for the rest of his childhood and teenage years until he's 20, while physically conditioning himself hard, and learn martial arts. And once he's 12 years old, he can start learning spells.

He is very interested in Magic and he drank her every word...especially as she showed him the basics.

This was how Kiritsugu and Tsunade found the two. The boy watching in amazement as Naruko showed him Magic.

'If you're showing him magecraft...does this mean he became one of us?' Tsunade asked Naruko curiously as the boy meeped at the sight of two adults...including the man who saved him.

'Yes...he has 27 Magic Circuits and currently has 200 Units of Prana.' said Naruko. 'But as he trains until adulthood, that may very well increase. But because he missed the crucial age of training at age six to seven where his Circuits are still 'soft and moldable' at a young age, he must do Mana Training until he's twenty to compensate, along with learning spells and everything.' she explained.

'That's not so bad. Right now he's a kid.' said Kiritsugu. 'He'll still grow.' he said softly. 'But for now we must move fast.' he said. 'You lost your family and your memories in that fire.' he said somberly as the boy deflated. He didn't really feel sad and all. In fact, he felt empty and nothing about that...but he hated the fact that only he lived while everyone else died, and gained a tremendous Survivor's Guilt. 'So you have two choices...do you wish to go to an Orphanage...or be my son?'

The boy's eyes widened.

His savior gave him two choices, one of which, he likes.

'I-I'll come with you!' he choked out. 'I don't want to go to an orphanage!' everyone looked at him that made him nervous.

'The path of a Magi is very hard. And we know that best.' said Kiritsugu. 'You're one of us now. I better not hear any complaints from you.' the boy grinned.

'Hai!'

'From now on, you're my son, Emiya Shiro.' Kiritsugu declared as in his mind, the name just came naturally. 'But before we finalize the adoption...Naruko and I have one final job.'

'A job?' Shiro blinked owlishly.

'Yes.' said Tsunade with a sad smile. 'We're not sure of the success rate but better trying than doing nothing.'

And so, they proceeded to do that one final task.

Saving Illya.

They will not permit a second failure together. They already failed in Irisviel, they couldn't bear to fail her daughter Illyasviel. Together, they went to the Einzbern Castle to systematically kidnap Illya and steal Homunculus designs and knowledge after sneaking in.

Jubstacheit discovered that Illya went missing a week later and her caretaker blinded, bound and gagged so she did not see who did this to her but someone definitely took her charge. In the old man's fury, he destroyed Illya's caretaker and he definitely knew of an outsider who took Illya away...he used his vast resources to get her back. Said vast resources were homunculi who can definitely track down one of their own.

This proved troublesome on their part. They were in hot pursuit, relentlessly chasing down Kiritsugu and the two girls. From Europe...all the way to America.

Illya learned what happened and what they found out at the end of the war, and her mother's wish before she broke down to become the Grail. Naruko promised Irisviel that she would fix her so that Illya will never become the Grail and live the life of a normal Magus Girl. They ran...fought...and killed. The last thing they did was giving them the slip in America before running for San Francisco California, took a flight to Hawaii, took another flight for Japan landing in Narita Airport using Mental Manipulation, landing in Henderson Field in Midway Islands before getting another plane for Osaka, Japan.

They're safely home at last.

All they needed now, is a train trip. Again, using faked identities while they were disguised.

They made they way to Fuyuki City, and Kiritsugu used his many connections to send all his money in his accounts in the Association to Fuyuki under a fake name, as the Magus Killer is settling down for good with his family. His days of hunting are long over. And in Fuyuki, the Crest Naruko asked for arrived.

She took a week-long holiday before she went home to Misaki with Tsunade to study the data they stole and study Alchemy to find a way to fix Illya after leaving Kiritsugu a training menu her family used on her for Shiro. After going home, Naruko used her clones to help her read the books she obtained from Lord El-Melloi while reading the blueprints at the same time. And in systematical order, those with thin books are ordered to disperse first when they were done.

She gained the knowledge of the data and the thin books first...and days later, depending on the books, she gained more and more knowledge.

The difference between Mana and Chakra is that Mana-based Kage Bunshin imprints the knowledge they gained back to the caster's mind and memories while Chakra doesn't have that ability. Those using Mana-Based Kage Bunshin will never forget what they learn and experienced while in Chakra-based Kage Bunshin, it is used for Kinesthetic Learning Purposes more than knowledge as at some point in time, they would forget what they previously know of within days or months once it 'slipped from their minds'. Once using chakra is done, Mana and Chakra may be different types of energy, but in the end, they're still energy. Once upon learning kinesthetically, they can finally apply it in Magecraft using Mana.

For Academic Purposes, Mana is used. For Kinesthetic Learning and experience-gaining, Chakra is used. Not even the Uzumaki-Matou knew why this is so and they're STILL figuring out why. But oh well, training is training and this is one of their most-guarded secret training arts.

In a week, the clones finished the books...and using those knowledge, Naruko began researching to re-modify Illyasviel safely. It took her almost a year to find an answer as Alchemy and Reibaijutsu...is tricky business. She went to Fuyuki, to the new Emiya Estate remodeled to look brand new, and crafted a workshop laboratory meant for Homunculus Construction and Maintenance. She told Kiritsugu that she finally has a way out. All she needs now, is her patient's consent.

Every doctor needs one before they can work.

Naruko had explained how her modifications will be removed to make her a typical magus homunculi. Upon finally becoming a normal girl where her nightmares would end forever, Illya agreed. Naruko set to work dismantling her modifications and functions as a Grail Vessel, and modified her body to have the growth rate and lifespan of a normal human being. She checked Illya's Magic Circuits to see if she's affected or not. As a Homunculus, they are literally Magic Circuits given Human Form. And given her knowledge, she was born with it, not what she studied for. So her education has no problems. All that's needed is application, practice and training.

But she did program the knowledge of martial arts, bukijutsu and evasion skills into her, and modified her body's musculature to be as developed as hers. But that's as far as she can go since her birth and the Einzberns did everything else. But even with all this, there are still problems. Because Illya is not fully human...she would stop physically aging upon reaching maturity and have the same longevity as that of Dead Apostles And while she can give birth like her mother, success rate of conceiving is horribly low. If Illya wanted a child, she would have to have one hell of a sex life before she can hit jackpot to Kiritsugu's dismay. To this end, Naruko ensured her reproductive organs are strong so that Illya would never fear miscarrying.

It was all she could do because the modifications at her birth did a number on her fertility.

And when Illya came out of her tank, she is physically an eight year old in body stature instead of the chibi toddler appearance she once had. And then Naruko had left her research in Kiritsugu's hands...just incase. Kiritsugu then became a full-time father...because he would die in a few years. He loved his children dearly and took Shiro's training seriously, and left a will to Illya so that she can take care of her brother, while Kiritsugu made arrangements with the family friend, the Fujimuras...just incase.

Two years later...upon sensing his death coming, Kiritsugu called on Naruko.

Naruko had accomplished her research on Magic Crests at age 11 and patented it. Clinically tested and proven and her hard work was acknowledged by the Mage's Association. She only gave this knowledge to all Family Heads Present who are of age and gave them the skill, calling it Bulu Blume Method. She has a thesis, the skill and process needed, and the after-effects. Kiritsugu offered himself as a willing guinea pig for her on-the-spot presentation as he intends on passing his Magic Crest to Shiro, his adopted son whom he magically blood adopted for this purpose.

Which was unheard of in the Association.

But as Kiritsugu's real child through his blood is a homunculus, not that he has any choice, does he? His Magic Circuits on Illya's body will be fatal to her, so that leaves Shiro. Shiro was nervous as Naruko prepared his body for the operation witnessed by important lords and ladies who were all from high-ranking Magus Families and her parents present to watch. And she transferred the Magic Crest to Shiro and put it on his back.

She succeeded, even on an adopted child of a Magus. Not only that, she used the Magic Crest given to her and gave the Crest to Sakura, with the Crest also on her back. She even managed to put someone else's crest on a non-family member. She warned the lords and ladies of the high abuse potential of Bulu Blume, so this knowledge is privy only to family heads and the chosen heirs they know they can trust with this skill. And after implanting the Crest, the Magus who gained the Crest is not to use mana for a year for the assimilation to be painless and complete. So strict discipline is also a must. If they used their Od and Mana...they would feel a horrible pain of being flayed alive from the hair in their body to skin, to their nerves, to their flesh and organs in phantom pain and damage their Circuits in the process. And she entrusted her thesis copies the heads who would ensure that no outsider would get their hands on the books.

Naruko became famous as a Medical Mage Prodigy who pulled two impossibly medical feats and succeeded. Her success and her family's history as Magi and the high quality circuits of the Matou and Uzumaki children greatly elevated their status and prestige even if the Uzumaki is a budding family. And the 'Neo'-Matou made themselves known to the Association, focusing on Medical, Elemental(Wind and Water) and their brand of 'Sealing' Magecraft.

Kariya has a very good reason why he's an inferior Magus compared to his wife, stepdaughters and his children. He would rather be an inferior Magus than be crippled and partially-insane from Zouken's 'Matou-style Education' with the family Crest Worms that he ran away from as a teenager, only getting real training from his wife as it was much, much safer.

Kushina, Naruko and said children were another story entirely, and all of them bar Sakura are under Clan Restoration Act 1.

And it was because of Sakura and Naruko's love for her sister and understanding her pain that Bulu Blume was invented in the first place. So that children like Sakura would never be forsaken because of Magic Crests ever again. And she ensured her will for her skill by writing down a white lie in her thesis.

'Those whose lineages are older than 500 years must wait for the children to be of age 18-20 before preparing the transfer as their Circuits are fully matured and trained enough by then to be able to fully accept and assimilate the foreign and matured Magic Crests. This is because the more circuits in the Crests, the greater the burden on a young body with immature circuits so adulthood is the best ideal time for transfer.'

It was the lie she wrote.

Only Zelretch, the Emiyas and the Matous as well as their two allied families, the Aozaki and Ryougi knew the full truth. The crests can be put on at any age regardless of lineage age.

Really now.


	20. Epilogue: Life Goes On

Epilogue: Life Goes On

After the presentation in the Mage's Association about Bulu Blume...

Sakura greatly appreciated her older sister for what she's done for her and the sake of other 'spares' like herself. Sakura obtained the Magic Crest of the Eltnam Family after the fall of that Noble House as the head some years back became a Dead Apostle, thus the Association took their Crest. And now Sakura has it. And because the Eltnams are Alchemists more than they were Magi, she gained their family knowledge of Etherlite.

Kariya was quick to forbid Sakura from using Etherlite as it was part of the reason of the Eltnam Family's ruin. The other part was because a family head of all people became a Dead Apostle by research.

Anything but Etherlite or she would be hunted down by the Association if discovered. Frightened, Sakura is content of knowing she can make it but unable to use it openly. However, she dedicated herself to Alchemy and create her own brand of Homunculi-turned-Mystic Codes in the form of cute toys in their dormant forms, and one hell of an armored cyber-homunculi familiar when activated and dedicated her time in research with the help of her sister's acquired books and Homunculi data she nicked from the Einzberns. It was Sakura's visions that she saw in Etherlite. However, she must first finish her training in the Matou Family Crafts before she can pursue her research to 'graduate' and pursue her plans.

Naruko on the other hand, took a break from her research and helped her younger siblings train as it was Sakura's turn to create and accomplish something big. Her part is over after her creation of Bulu Blume.

Aoko was a frequent guest in their home as she wanted to learn martial arts from her as she wanted to be an ordinary girl before she has to make a choice once she's old enough whether or not to be a Magus. And she enjoyed her lessons very much from her best friend while helping out with the younger kids. And it made Naruko happy that she could spend more time with her fiancée...until he and Hikari turned eight years old wherein by then they must live and train separately under their father using the training plans Kushina created just for the men of the house.

When Sakura finished her Medical Skills and Sealing Training as well as Mastery at age 12, therein lies one problem while her sister went to the Association to learn under the Department of Universal Research to have a good reason to travel worldwide and discover the potential of known herbs for Medical Magecraft and bring them home before the family can truly establish themselves as Medical Mages as they lack in the Pharmaceutical Department.

Sakura lacks all five elements...


End file.
